My Mom Nanny
by EastCoastTrophyWife
Summary: 5 years ago Gabriella and Troy gave up their only child when they were in high school. Gabriella takes a job as a Nanny but how will she react when she's her daughter?
1. Elated

**Okay so I'm only making this story for 3 things 1. It popped into my head 2. For you guys to hold on until Endless love comes out and 3. Because of my absence!**

**So if you're wondering about Endless Love. I had…writers block. And my co-author is in the process of moving, so it's pretty hard for her to fix stuff. **

Gabriella sighed and smoothed out her skirt. Gabriella was nervous. If she didn't get this job then Troy would have to support both of them, and that wouldn't be fair. She took a deep breath and pushed opened the car door. She shut the car door and tucked her folder in her arm. Her heels clicked the pavement towards the enormous house. She walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. A blonde haired woman with green eyes and a spray tan opened the door.

"And you are?' she asked rather rudely as she put her hand on her hip "I don't got all day."

"Oh, um I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm here for the nanny position." she said with a warm smile.

"Oh then do come in." she said as she opened the door wider and let Gabriella walk into the lavish house.

"Wow, your house is pretty big."

"It's a mansion, follow me." the woman ordered as they walked towards a secluded room with a table and two chairs.

The woman sat on the end while Gabriella sat on the other "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Olive Greene."

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella said politely as she reached out to shake the woman's hand as the woman shook her head.

"No, no. I can't shake your hand. Too many germs. Wipe." she said as Olive handed Gabriella a wipe and wiped her hands. "Sanatize." she said as she squirted sanatizer into her hands aswell.

"So tell me about yourself Gabriella."

"Well I graduated early from Stanford and I became a lawyer but I chose a different career path to work with children."

"You're 22 is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you live with whom?"

"My boyfriend and I live together in a house 5 minutes away from here."

"What does your boyfriend do?"

"He does theatre and basketbal at Berkley. He works at a local cafe near our college. Thats why I need the job, I don't want only him to support us."

"Oh I see." Olive said as she looked through her folder "Everything looks good. Would you like to meet my daughter? To see how you interact with her."

"Sure." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Great."

Olive and Gabriella walked into a playroom with all kinds of toys."Kylie, there's someone I want you to meet." a little girl with brunette curls and blue eyes looked at her Mother.

"Yes Mommy?" she asked

"This is Gabriella. Gabriella came to play."

"Really?!" the excited 5 year old asked "C'mon Gabriella let's play barbies!" she squealed as she pulled Gabriella into the playroom.

"This one's nane is Emma. She's my favorite but you can play with her." she said as she handed a red haired doll.

"Oh thank you." Gabriella said as she brushed the dolls hair

They continued to play dolls and then Gabriella's time was up.

"Do you have to leave Gabriella?" Kylie whined

"Sorry sweetie, but I have to go."

"Okay." the tiny girl pouted "Thanks for playing with me."

"Your welcome."

"I'll call you if you got the job."

"Thanks, goodbye."

Gabriella smiled as she left the house. Kylie was one of the most well mannered kids she has seen in her life. She smiled and drove off home.

**Days later**

"Babe how does this taste?" Gabriella asked as she held a wooden spoon

Gabriella stood on her tip toes to allow the spoon to reach his mouth. He tasted it and pondered a bit.

"Mmmm." she said with his eyes closed "This is sooo good. Definately better than sex."

"Really? Then I'll make this more then."

"Then I'll be deprived." she giggled

"You are such a guy."

"What am I supposed to act like? A lady?"

"Oh shut up." she said as she swatted him with a rag.

"Didn't I tell you that you look incredibly hot in that apron?"

"I thought you liked the sauce better."

"I like two kinds of sauce." Gabriella playfully hit him across the chest.

"Shut up Bolton, I need to finnish cooking."

The phone rang as Gabriella chopped an onion.

"Babe van you get that please?"

"I got it." he said as he picked up the phone.

_"Hello, is Gabriella Montez available?"_

"Yes, she's right here." "for you" he mouthed as she wiped her hands with a cloth and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi it's me Olive. I was just telling you that you got the job."_

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she screamed

_"I expect you to come everyday at 6:30 AM to 10:00 PM."_

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Gabriella hung up the phone and jumped up and down.

"I got the job!" she squealed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I knew you could do it." he said as he pressed his lips against hers.

"But it's from 6:30 AM to 10:00 PM."

"Thats long babe."

"I know, but I'll be able to manage."

"What are you doing again?"

"I'm a Nanny."

"Oh." he said as he put her down with a sad face."

"What's wrong?" she asked "Aren't you happy for me?"

"I am it's just that...don't you think about her sometimes?"

Gabriella knew who Troy was talking about.

"Yes Troy, I do." Gabrella sighed.

"I wish we didn't give her up. Then we could be one happy family." he said as he put an arm around Gabriella.

"I know Troy, but we can try later when we're married, okay? Then we can have a proper family."

"She would've been our proper family." he said with a sigh.

"I just, I don't know. One day okay? Just not now. Maybe we can search for her. Not now though okay?"

"Altight." he sighed. "I'm hungry anyway. Let's eat!" he said as she looked at the stove of her perfect sauce now burnt.

"Oh no!" she screamed as she turned off the stove "Not my sauce! Now what will we eat with the linguini?"

"Well there's other options." he said as he picked her up bridal style and she giggled as they walked upstairs.

**Tell me whatcha think!**


	2. Nanny

CHAPTER 2

Gabriella Montez groggily hit the 'end' button of her alarm clock. Waking up at 5:00 am was not a fun thing to do…especially when you're not a morning person. She swung her legs around and realized something was missing. She looked at the bed once more and saw that Troy was gone. She yawned as she slipped on her slippers and walked across the hall and down the stairs. She smelled coffee and her eyes lit up. Thank God for her boyfriend. She walked into the kitchen and let out a small yawn. Troy turned around to see a sleepy Gabriella in her soft plaid pajama pants and a T-shirt.

"Morning." He said as he carried a mug and kissed her cheek. "I made breakfast."

"I can see that." She said looking at the mess on the counter "Thank you." She walked over towards the table and let out another yawn.

"I know you're not a coffee person but drink up." Troy handed the mug over to Gabriella as she took a sip.

"Thanks Troy, I really needed that." She said with a smile.

"So what's the kid's name?"

"Kylie. She's 5. She's really sweet and she didn't want me to leave." She said with a laugh.

"Sounds like a nice kid."

"Yea." Gabriella said while looking in the coffee cup.

"Well you better finish breakfast and get ready. Before you know it, it'll be time for you to go."

"Don't remind me. Thanks for breakfast Troy. Hopefully Mountain Dew will keep me going through the day as well."

Gabriella retreated back up the stairs as she heard the clinks and clanks of the kitchen utensils being washed by Troy. She took a shower, did her hair and was dressed in jeans, an American Eagle top, a sweat jacket, and sneakers. She grabbed her purse and her keys gave a kiss to Troy and headed out the door. It didn't really take long for her to get to the house since they were practically neighbors. She got out the car and used the key that Olive had given her.

"I'm here." Gabriella loud whispered as she saw a note on the staircase.

_Gabriella, I leave for work every day at 6:30. I won't be back til' ten. Remember that Kylie should be asleep by 8:30._

_Love, _

_Olive._

Gabriella shook her head and walked up the stairs to check on the 5 year old. She was tucked in her Hannah Montana sheets as Gabriella smiled and walked down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a big piece of paper that read 'Nanny To Do List'. She quickly read through the list of 20 things she had to do before Kylie woke up and that was only half of it. She consumed most of her time reading the list and she sighed. She got right to work doing the laundry, cleaning the dishes, watering the plants, cleaning the house etc. The last thing on her list was make breakfast. She could not believe what Olive wanted her to make for Kylie. Strawberry Crepes, eggs over easy with freshly squeezed orange juice! Where did she think she lived? The Plaza?! Gabriella sighed as she started to make the breakfast. She hoped that she got a generous paycheck. By the time she finished breakfast she heard Kylie scream for her Mother as Gabriella ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Kylie whats wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Where's my Mommy?" she asked "I had a bad dream."

Gabriella's heart broke "She's at work sweetie, but I'm here. I'm your new nanny." Gabriella said as she turned on the light so Kylie could see her.

"Gabriella!"she squealed as the happy 5 year old ran towards her. "Yay! You're my new Nanny! But what about my Nightmare?"

"Well Kylie, it was a dream."

"But dreams come true!" She said with a horrified look.

"Only the good ones."

"So I'm getting a pony?!"

"You never know. Are you hungry?"

"Yea, what's for breakfast?"

"Crepes, eggs over easy and orange juice." She said as Kylie made an 'Ick' face.

"Ew." She said "I don't like those. Mommy tries to make me eat them. "

"Well you're just going to have to eat it this time. I promise next time I'll make breakfast you like."

"Okay." She said in a slump as she walked downstairs with Gabriella following behind.

Gabriella gave Kylie her breakfast and Kylie slowly picked and ate her food.

"I'd rather have Lucky Charms."

Thank God.

Kylie handed her plate to Gabriella as she got off the chair and sat on the couch to watch cartoons.

"Gabriella." Kylie said as she patted the space next to her.

"Hold on." Gabriella said as she put the plate in the dishwasher after rinsing it and walked into the living room.

"What are you watching?"

"Chowder." She replied

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"We're not going anywhere."

"Is there a place you want to go to?"

"The Park!" she exclaimed.

Gabriella thought about it. It was a Saturday, nice weather, why not?

"Sure. C'mon let's go get you dressed." Gabriella said as she took Kylie's hand and walked with her to her room.

Gabriella looked in the drawers and saw a pink Hannah Montana shirt and handed it to Kylie, she handed her denim jean shorts and her underwear. Kylie walked in the bathroom slipped on her clothes and freshened up for the day. Gabriella smiled as she walked out humming 'The Best of Both Worlds'. Gabriella began to brush her brunette curly hair into two ponytails.

"You have pretty hair." Gabriella said with a smile.

"It's like yours!" Kylie said as Gabriella looked at her hair.

"It is isn't it?"

Gabriella finished her hair and they drove to the park. Gabriella was sitting on the bench watching Kylie play with the other kids. A few moments later Kylie came crying to Gabriella.

"What happened?"

"I got a boo boo on my knee." **(lol)**

"Here let me fix it okay?" Gabriella said as she sprayed the medicine on her knee and put a band aid on it.

"Thank you Gabriella."

"You're Welcome. Let's go back home. We could have a picnic in the backyard"

"Yay!" the five year old said while jumping up and down.

"C'mon, last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Gabriella said as they raced towards the car.

**I'm just going to stop right there. Next chapter will probably be up soon! Love ya guys!**


	3. Adopted

CHAPTER 3

Kylie munched on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich as they sat on a blanket in the grass.

"This is fun Gabriella, my Mommy never does this with me!"

"I'm having fun too."

"Gabriella?"

"Yes?"

"How come I don't look like my Mommy?"

Gabriella wondered this too. Olive had blonde hair and green eyes and a spray tan. Kylie had curly brunette hair, blue eyes, and naturally tanned skin. Maybe her father was Hispanic?

"Maybe you look like your daddy." Gabriella asked

"No, Mommy isn't married. She said I'm something called adopted. And I don't know what that means."

Gabriella's heart broke "Well Kylie, adopted means that your real Mommy and Daddy couldn't take care of you so they sent you to a place called an Orphanage so you can get a new Mommy and Daddy that will love you and care for you."

"That's what adopted means?" she asked

"Yea, that's what it means."

"I don't like being adopted." Kylie said with a frown as she held her arms out for Gabriella to hug her.

"Don't say that Kylie. You should be happy that you're adopted. You wouldn't have this big house, you wouldn't have all those toys, you probably wouldn't even know who Hannah Montana was." Kylie's eyes snapped open.

"NO HANNAH MONTANA?!" She asked as Gabriella giggled.

"Exactly. So be grateful for what you have now."

"Yea. And if I wasn't adopted I wouldn't have you as a Nanny."

"Aww, thanks. "

"Gabriella, do you think my Mommy would be mad at me if I asked her if I could meet my real Mommy and Daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie. You can ask her when she gets home tonight."

"Will you try to keep me awake?"

"I'll try."

"Yay! If I meet my real parents do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course, you are the sweetest, nicest, cutest girl in the whole entire world." Gabriella said while tickling her. "Of course they'll like you."

"Thank you Gabi!" Kylie said as she hugged Gabriella

Gabriella's phone rang and she smiled once she read the ID.

"Hey babe!" Gabriella said as she heard Kylie giggle.

"_Hey Gabs! How's the first day on the job?"_

"It's great! Kylie is really nice." Gabriella heard Kylie giggle again.

"_Whoa! Who's the giggle monster back there?"_

"It's Kylie."

"Let me talk!" Kylie said as she tried to grab the phone from Gabriella "Lemme' talk!" Kylie said again as Gabriella burst out laughing.

"She wants to talk to you."

Troy chuckled _"Okay, put her on the phone."_

"Hi!" Kylie's voice rang out as Gabriella laughed.

"_Hi, so you're Kylie."_

"Yea! And I'm 5 and 3 quarters. You have blue eyes! I have blue eyes. "

"_Really? What a coincidence."_

"I can be little blue and you can be big blue! Gabriella has curly hair and I have curly hair! It's the same color too!"

Troy chuckled at her hyperness she was just like Gabriella _"Wow, that's really cool. Can you put me on the phone with Gabriella?"_

"YEA!" Kylie said "Here you go." She said in a whisper as she handed the phone to Gabriella.

"_We're talking later."_ Troy said in a hoarse whisper as he hung up the phone.

Gabriella sighed as she hung up the phone. She didn't know what was wrong with Troy.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Kylie asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie, you didn't. How about we eat some ice cream inside?"

"Yea!" Kylie said as she ran towards the house. Gabriella laughed and followed inside.

A few moments later the two girls had bowls of strawberry ice cream on their laps with their spoon in hand glued to the television watching Enchanted. Gabriella smiled as she heard Kylie sing along with Giselle in 'Happy Little Working Song'. Kylie had an amazing voice for a 5 year old! Gabriella sang along too and at the end of the song both of the girls dug into their ice cream.

"Gabriella, is Giselle an orphan?"

"I guess."

"But Giselle has a happy life with aminals." She said as Gabriella chuckled

"Not every orphan has a bad life."

"If I was still an orphan, do you think the birds will do my laundry?" Gabriella laughed

"Of course."

"Do you have a price charming?" she asked as Gabriella blushed.

"Matter of fact I do. His name is Troy."

"Can I meet him one day?"

"Yea. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"Was that Troy on the phone?"

"Yes."

"Well he's big blue and I'm little blue."

"Oh really? Then who am I?"

"Gabi."

"No nicknames?"

"Hmm." She said tapping her finger on her chin "I got nothing."

"Okay."

Kylie let out a yawn and Gabriella looked at the time 7:30.

"Alright munchkin. Time to get ready for bed."

"Good, I'm sleepy."

Gabriella brought Kylie upstairs and gave her a bath. Then she dressed her into her Tinkerbelle night gown and tucked her into bed.

"Gabriella, can you read me a story?"

"Sure sweetie. Which one?"

"Winnie The Pooh!"

Gabriella smiled and picked up the book. "I used to read this when I was little." Sure that was the truth, but the book brought sadness to her heart. She used to read the book to her baby when she was pregnant with her. And Troy would sit and listen and they would sing the song and burst out laughing after.

"Can we sing the song?" she asked as Gabriella and Kylie started to sing.

_in the hundred acre wood  
Where Christopher Robin plays  
You will find the enchanted neighborhood  
Of Christopher's childhood days  
A donkey named Eeyore is his friend  
And Kanga and little Roo  
There's Rabbit and Piglet  
And there's Owl  
But most of all Winnie the Pooh_

Winnie the Pooh  
Winnie the Pooh  
Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff  
He's Winnie the Pooh  
Winnie the Pooh  
Willy nilly silly old bear

Winnie the Pooh  
Winnie the Pooh  
Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff  
He's Winnie the Pooh  
Winnie the Pooh  
Willy nilly silly old bear

Gabriella and Kylie started laughing and then Gabriella kissed her head.

"Goodnight Kylie."

"Night Gabi."

Gabriella turned off the light and sat on a chair waiting for Kylie to fall asleep. When she did Gabriella glanced at the clock which read 9:50. She sighed and walked into the living room and picked up her phone to call Troy.

"_Hey babe." _ Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"Hey Troy, ten more minutes."

"_We still have to talk."_

Gabriella sighed "I know, Just don't get any crazy ideas okay?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"Never mind. We'll talk when I get back home." Gabriella hung up and sighed

Olive walked into the house and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh. Hey."

"How was she?"

"She was great, Kylie's a nice girl."

"Good, anyway you need to take Kylie for Mommy and me classes tomorrow."

"You guys don't go to church?"

"I don't, she does. I don't want her to go tomorrow. The songs that she sings bugs me. I can't stand her voice."

"Kylie has a great singing voice for a 5 year old. "

"And you would know?"

"Yes, because I actually spend time with your daughter."

"Well you're the Nanny."

"You're her Mother."

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving now?"

"Matter of fact I was." Gabriella grabbed her purse and left.

**I'm stopping there. Whatcha think Troy's gonna say?**


	4. Injured

Gabriella slammed the car door of her silver Honda fit as her heels clicked the pavement. She fished in her purse looking for her house keys and she unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Babe, I'm home!" she said as she put her coat on the coat hanger.

"Hey babe." He said as he stopped chopping the cucumbers and wrapped his arms around his waist and pecked her lips. "How'd it go?"

"It was great." She replied "How was work?"

"Oh you know, same old same old." He said "You hungry?"

"Starving." Gabriella replied "What's for dinner."

"Salmon and Salad." He said nochantly "And wine." He said with a smile

"Being romantic huh?"

"I have my moments." He said with his million dollar charming smile

"Well like I said I'm starving. So let's eat!" Gabriella said as they took their place at the table

"So…" as he started to cut his salmon "The talk."

"Mhmm." She said while munching on her salad.

"Well, you want to go to Colorado for Christmas or New York?"

"Hmmm definitely Colorado. It's so homey. I love their ski resort."

"The one we went with our parents a few years back?"

"Yeah, maybe we can let them tag along. That was fun, just being with family."

"Yeah, that would seem nice." Troy said "Maybe Kylie could tag along."

"Oh she'd love it." Gabriella said "But we would surely have to ask her mother first."

"Of course" he said with a smile "Also I was wondering if sometime this month or maybe even next month we could probably um, meet the daughter we gave up."

"Troy I-I don't know, Really I need to think about that."

"I'm sorry."

"No Troy it's okay it's just that I haven't put much thought into it."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no I understand." He said with a smile.

"So…" she said while drinking a sip of wine "Kylie's adopted."

"Really?" Troy asked

"Yea, it wasn't much of a shocker. She doesn't look like her Mom at all."

Troy chuckled "You're so straight forward."

"I know it's one of my best qualities." She said as Troy chuckled

"So I'll look into the house thing. Would you like our own house or share a house with our parents?"

"I say our own, you never know what might happen." She said with a blush "But IF Kylie went with us, which I highly doubt would happen she'd have to stay with us so no monkey business."

"Well if 'monkey business' happens she will have to stay with my parents and your Mom."

"I'm so excited I love Colorado! It's where we met!"

"If you think about it, how we fell in love would be in some lifetime movie or a Disney movie."

"You are such the comedian." She said with a laugh "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah!" Troy said "That's why I bought the wine!" He mentally smacked himself in the head.

"Well, tell me! What's the good news?!" Gabriella asked excitedly

"You're looking at the new player for the Lakers!"

"Oh my God! Babe, that's fantastic!" Gabriella said as she jumped up from her seat and Troy spun her around "I'm so happy for you! How did you forget?"

"I don't know I just got wrapped in the conversation." Troy said as he pecked her lips

"When does practice start?" she asked sadly

"During the summer. But while I'm away I'll be taking classes online."

"That's great." She said as she kissed him again "We have to go to your parents house and celebrate sometime." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yea, that'd be nice." Troy said

Gabriella yawned "Well I'm going to clean up, you can go upstairs." Gabriella said as she collected the plates from the table and put the dishes in the sink.

"Are sure because I can-"

"Troy, It's okay, just go upstairs K? I'll be up in a minute." Gabriella said as she put them in the dishwasher.

"Okay babe." He said as he kissed her cheek and walked up the stairs.

A few minutes after Gabriella started putting the dishes away she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Ow." She said as she brushed it off and continued to put the dishes away.

It started to get worse with every step she took.

"_It's nothing." _She thought _"Everything's fine."_ Gabriella walked up the stairs and she fell a couple of times but she got back on her feet and kept walking.

Gabriella made it to the bathroom and got her pajamas out She felt something rush through her her se looked at her sweat pants and there was blood all over the floor.

"TROY!" she screamed as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Oh My God!" he screamed as he ran in the bathroom picking her up and she sobbed into his chest.

"Make it stop!" She cried into his chest.

"Shh, Gabi it's okay I'm going to call the ambulance."

"No! Don't leave!" Gabriella said

"Babe I have to your bleeding!"

"T-troy, wha-what if I'm pregnant? What if I'm having a miscarriage?!"

"Shh, that's what we're calling the hospital for." He said as he stroked her hair.

"O-kay." She said with a shaky breath.

Troy wrapped a towel around her waist and her legs. He placed a towel on the floor and put her head on it. He ran towards the phone and he called the ambulance, and he walked back to Gabriella.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Horrible." Gabriella screamed in agony. "Oh My God this hurts so bad!" She said gripping her stomach once more in pain.

"Shh, they're coming."

"Troy, I've felt this pain before."

"What? How come you've never told me about this?"

"No, not recently."

" Then when?"

"Well…when I had the baby."

**OOOOH! What happened? Is Gabriella really pregnant? Is she in labor? Is she actually going to have a baby? I'm going to have a vote, In your review tell me how you liked the chapter AND then tell me if,**

**You want Gabriella to have a baby in the next chapter and it's premature.**

**You want Gabriella to have had a baby but she's having a miscarriage. **

**A veeeery severe case of appendicitis?**

**Tell me what you think! And sorry the chapter was crappy! The 5****th**** chapter is waaaay better and you get a peek in the past I know you guys like that!**


	5. Change

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They mean the WORLD to me. Haha and yea, I know the last chapter sounded like I didn't know I was pregnant. I actually watched one a week ago that's probably the one you guys watched too. But I only watched 1 episode. The rest was too much for me haha. **

CHAPTER 5

_Flashback_

_"It says to wait ten minutes Gabi." Troy said as Gabriella sighed_

_"I can't believe we're doing this in the school bathroom!" Gabriella said _

_The day before Gabriella had told Troy that her period was late, and the next day she bought 3 pregnancy tests. After Troy's basketball practice they decided to take the test._

"_What happens if it's positive?" Gabriella asked worriedly as Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him._

"_Then I'll stick by you in whatever decision you make." He said as he kissed her temple._

"_And if it's negative?"_

"_Then no more sex." He said with a chuckle._

"_I'm so nervous." She said._

"_It's been ten minutes Brie. You ready?"she nodded and looked at the three tests out on the bathroom counter._

"_P-Positive." The shocked teenager announced as her boyfriend pulled her into a hug and she started sobbing._

"_Shh, Brie it's okay." Troy said as he stroked her hair._

"_This isn't supposed to happen." Gabriella said "My Mom shouldn't know about this, she would be angry that I made the same mistake as her."_

"_No she wouldn't Gabriella, she kept you and loves you. She didn't regret the decision at all. I'm pretty sure that she'd love you the same."_

_Gabriella sniffed as she looked up at Troy. The sight before him made his heartbreak, her eyes were filled with so much fear that you could almost feel the same way. Strangely enough Troy wasn't scared. He was actually happy about the whole thing. He wanted him and Gabriella to have children, but it just came sooner than he expected. He imagined him and Gabriella being married with kids. The only emotion Troy felt was nervousness. What would Gabriella decide? He would love to keep the baby and raise a family with Gabriella. _

"_I want it gone." Gabriella said quietly as Troy looked up at her with worried eyes._

"_What?"_

"_I want an abortion, I'm too young to be a mother."_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing "R-really? Gabriella are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes, I'm positive. No one should know about this."_

_Troy sighed. He couldn't believe it. "Alright…if that's what you want."_

"_Can we try today?" she asked "The sooner the better."_

"_I guess." Troy said as he threw the tests in a plastic bag. He'd dispose of them later. He wouldn't want the janitor to be in suspicion of an East High student with child. He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the school parking lot. It was raining as they got into the white truck. The buckled their seatbelts and Troy started the car. He turned the windshield wipers on and started driving along the road._

_Every sound and movement made Gabriella sick to her stomach. The windshield wipers noise, sounded like they were saying 'Murder, Murder'. Every time they passed other cars by she heard 'Murderer'. For what seemed like an hour long drive, Troy parked the truck in front of the clinic. He too felt sick to his stomach when he saw the sign that read 'Walk-In's Welcome'. What was this? A salon?_

"_I'll be right out here waiting for you." Troy said as Gabriella undid her seatbelt and opened the door._

_Gabriella looked at Troy and her heart dropped. He looked at her with a look of disgust and she shut the car door and started to walk up the steps. Every step she took she felt her knees go weak and she felt disgusting like she was some sort of monster. She proceeded up the steps and reached for the door. Her hand shook as she opened it and walked in the clinic._

"_Well Hello, welcome to the East Albuquerque clinic, how may I help you today?" A friendly receptionist asked as Gabriella neared her desk._

"_Um, I-I would like an abortion." Gabriella said quietly._

"_Okay, do you have an appointment with doctor Fisherman?"_

"_N-No."_

"_Okay, well I would like you to fill out this paperwork and when you're done give it to me." She said as she handed her the paper work._

"_Th-thank you."_

"_You're Welcome sweetie, condom?"_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Condom. Would you like a condom? They're free." She said holding up the small foiled package._

"_Um, no thanks." Gabriella said as she sat down and started filling out the form._

_Once she was done she handed the form to the receptionist and sat back down._

"_Honey, just go in room number 12."_

_Gabriella nodded and walked towards the doors. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12. Gabriella stepped inside and walked in. She changed into the gown and laid down in the chair._

"_Well, hello." A woman said "I'm just going to check your blood pressure and all that and Dr. Fisherman will get you situated."_

"_O-okay."_

"_No need to be nervous dear." The nurse said as she started to examine Gabriella. "It'll be all over as soon as you know it." She said with a smile _

_Once the nurse was done Dr. Fisherman came into the room._

"_Hello." A masculine voice said "I'm Dr. Fisherman."_

"_H-hi."_

"_Gabriella Montez, right?"_

"_Y-yea."_

"_And how old are you?" he asked as he started to put his gloves on._

"_15."_

"_You're very young." He said as he started to fill his syringe with anesthetic._

"_Y-yea."_

"_Alright I'm just going to give you this." He said putting the syringe and injecting the anesthetic into her body._

_He grabbed another syringe and put different gloves on._

"_Alright, we are about to start. You ready?"_

"_Y-yes."_

_He neared her and she glanced at the syringe. She couldn't do this. She was going to kill a baby! Her baby! He was about to put it in her when she screamed._

"_NO!" she jumped up out of the table and grabbed her clothes and started to run. She didn't care if she was numb or not. She had to save her child's life, no matter what. She ran out of the clinic and started yanking and pulling at the door handle. Troy unlocked it and Gabriella got in. He was puzzled on why she still had on a hospital gown._

"_So it's gone." He said with disgust as Gabriella started to cry._

"_No, i-it's not. I'm not killing this baby. This baby is here to stay. He or she will have two legs to run on two arms for hugging, two eyes to see the world, two ears to hear and one mouth to speak." Gabriella said with a smile as Troy kissed her on the lips and he smiled._

"_Thank God for coming to your senses."_

_9 months later_

"_It's a girl!" The doctor proclaimed as Gabriella collapsed deeply into the hospital bed._

"_Are you going to name her?" The nurse asked._

"_Troy's going to name her." Gabriella said quietly as he recited her name._

"_Cassandra Danielle Greene." Troy said as the nurse wrote it down._

"_What a beautiful name. The parents would be so happy. Would you like to hold her?" She asked as Gabriella nodded._

_The nurse handled her a tiny pink bundle with a tiny pink hat on it. Gabriella held the small warm infant close to her chest._

"_Oh my God." Gabriella said "Troy…we made her. She's so beautiful." Gabriella said as she started to cry softly "Would you like to hold her?" she asked as Troy nodded._

_Troy reached for the tiny baby and held her._

"_I never knew anything could be so small." He said as he rocked her. "She' s the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He stroked her cheek softly._

_Troy looked into the baby's crystal blue eyes. Besides the dark brown hair and tan skin, she had eyes exactly like his. He couldn't give her up. He was already wrapped around her finger._

"_I don't want to give her up." Troy said as Gabriella sighed._

"_I don't want to give her up either." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks "We made a promise to this couple. We have to."_

"_They're here." The nurse said quietly as the couple came in._

"_Hi Gabriella." Mr. Greene said "How are you feeling?"_

"_Fine." That was a lie. She felt horrible. She wanted to keep her baby girl._

"_Where is she?" Mrs. Greene asked "Where's our baby?"_

_Anger boiled inside Troy "Don't you mean our baby?" he asked quite rudely._

"_Troy, please." Gabriella said as Troy shook his head._

"_No, we're keeping the baby." Troy said as the couple went pale._

"_You're not serious?!" Mr. Greene said _

"_He's not." Gabriella said coldly as she glared at Troy."She's in her crib, you can take her when you're ready."_

"_Thank you." Mrs. Greene and Mr. Greene said as they walked over to the tiny newborn._

"_Hi Kylie." Mrs. Greene said as she picked up the infant "I'm your Mommy."_

'_No' Troy thought as he watched the happily married couple interact with their child. _

"_Her name is Cassandra, it says so on her birth certificate."_

"_Well we're changing it to Kylie. She's our child now." Mrs. Greene said. _(She sounds soo Evil!)

_They started to walk towards the door when Mrs. Greene stopped._

"_See." Mrs. Greene said turning to her attention to the young couple "She fits perfectly into my arms. You two fooled around and got her pregnant. You're unfit to be parents. And you are especially unfit to be a Mother." _

_As they left Gabriella started to cry, she wished they kept the baby so she could show them how they could be good parents. It was all up to Troy. He had to do something. He ran out of the room and chased after the couple with security right behind him. He almost made it but they grabbed him and it was too late. The automatic glass doors closed in front of his face. _

"_Nooooooooo!" he screamed as the couple continued to walk with the baby in their arms._

_It would be the last time Troy and Gabriella would see their baby girl….or would it?_

_End of Flashback _

Gabriella Montez hated Hospitals. Sure, regular checkups were fine but if she had to go for an emergency that was a big NO. She opened her eyes, and she saw the familiar baby blue walls, wooden floors and the same stupid white bedding she laid on. She felt Troy's hand rubbing her arm affectionately.

"Hey you're awake." Troy said with a few tears in his eyes and he kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I feel very sore." She sighed "What happened?" she asked

"Well the doctors came and you got on the ambulance and they got you in the emergency room and…" he stopped for a minute to dab his eyes and he smiled.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was just getting to the good part that's all." He said "Well, you're not going to believe me and all but you were pregnant."

"W-what? I was?...wait…I WAS?!" Gabriella started crying in hysterics and Troy rubbed her back.

"Babe, I didn't get to finish." He said with a smile as he kissed her cheek "The baby survived." He said with a smiled "They delivered the baby a few hours ago."

"It did? Oh my gosh it did! C'mon Troy I want to see it! Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked with gleaming eyes "Oh Troy please tell me!"

"It's a little girl." He said with a smile "What would you like to name her?"

"Hmm, how about Desiree Evangeline Bolton or Lisette Anya Bolton or Colette Marie Bolton. I can't choose!"

"How about Desiree Julietta Evangeline Bolton."

"Is Julietta Evangeline her middle name?"

"Yea." He said sheepishly.

"Okay, lets name her Desiree Julietta Evangeline Bolton." Gabriella said with a smile "Troy is she okay?"

"Well, she is 6 months premature."

"I was six months pregnant?"

"Yea." He said quietly "She's okay though, she has a feeding tube and an oxygen mask on. She 2 pounds, but the doctors said she's doing very well for a premature baby. She would be off her feeding tube in 2 weeks, if she continues to do well."

"That's great, hopefully she'll be well enough to go on vacation with us." She said with a smile "I want to go see her."

"Well the doctors said if you wake up I can take you, you just need to get in your wheelchair."

'That's going to be hard." She said "But I'll try."

"I'll help you ." Troy said as he helped Gabriella into the wheelchair.

Troy wheeled her down the hall and into the NICU. They passed a few babies and Troy finally stopped on one.

"That's her." Troy said as Gabriella looked in the incubator in awe.

"She's so beautiful." Gabriella said as she stuck her hand in the little hole and stroked the tiny baby's cheek.

She opened her big crystal blue eyes and looked at Gabriella and Troy with wonderment. Gabriella lightly touched her blonde hair and chuckled as the baby girl yawned.

"I had blonde hair when I was little." Troy said with a smile "Then it turned brown."

"You never told me that." Gabriella said with a chuckle "A blonde Troy, that's something I would have to get used to."

Troy chuckled "Maybe that's the case with her, though my older sister's hair stayed blonde but hey, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Ah, the new Mommy's awake." The nurse said with a smile as she approached Troy and Gabriella. "So do we have a name?" she asked as she got out a pen to finish the birth certificate

"Her first name is Desiree." Gabriella said "and her middle names are Julietta Evangeline." "And her last name is Bolton."

"What a pretty name!" the nurse said with a smile "Oh and Ms. Montez, you can go home today."

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she placed her finger on the baby's hand and she grabbed it.

"She's so beautiful." Troy said "Can I see her."

"Sure." Gabriella said quietly and Troy looked at the tiny baby.

"Hey princes, how are you?" Troy asked "Hey, can you do a favor for me and Mommy and do really good so you can get out of here quicker? Cause' we love you baby girl." Troy said as the baby gave a wry smile and Troy chuckled.

"You ready to go home?" he asked as Gabriella sighed.

"I don't want to leave but, I know I'm going to have to go sooner or later. Tomorrow when we visit can we bring a camera?"

"Sure babe." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye Desi." Gabriella said as she stroked her cheek once more.

The couple left and Gabriella finally felt a ping of guilt. She felt bad for the baby they gave up.

**3 days later**

"You just had a baby and you still want to work?!" Mrs. Greene asked as Gabriella nodded "Well you got some guts kid." She said with a smile and let Gabriella in "Oh and can you bring Kylie home? I'm having a party tonight and I don't want Kylie to be there. There will be alcohol involved in the party and-"

"Olive, I can bring Kylie home with me."

"Thanks Gabriella!" she said as she walked out the house and Gabriella sighed and walked in the house as Kylie smiled.

"Gabi! How are you? I heard you were in the hospital? Are you okay?" Kylie asked

"Yea, I'm okay. I had a baby." she said as Kylie smiled

"Really?!" she asked "I wanna see her!"

"Well that's what we're going to do, but you have to pack you pajamas and some clothes. You're staying over my house."

"Is Troy going to be there?"

"Yes he is. So come on, we need to pack."

"Okay!" Kylie said excitedly as she ran up the stairs.

Gabriella chuckled to herself and walked up the stairs and cringed. It was still a little painful for her. She finally got up there and Kylie had her pink suitcase and put it out. So far she had her toothbrush, washcloth, Hannah Montana night gown, and a brush.

"Here Kylie how about we put these in here?" Gabriella asked as she gave her some blue jeans and a long sleeved lime green shirt.

"Yeah!" Kylie said as she folded them and put them into the suitcase.

Gabriella and Kylie continued to pack and a few minutes later they were done. Kylie was dressed in dark blue jeans and a pink T-shirt that read 'I'm an Angel'.

"Is he nice?" Kylie asked as Gabriella helped strap her in the car seat.

"Yea, he's wonderful." Gabriella said thinking about how Troy stuck with her the past couple of years.

"Will he like me?"

"Of course, Troy loves kids." Gabriella shut the car door and she slipped into the passenger seat.

Gabriella closed the car door and fastened her seatbelt. She put the key in the ignition and she drove back to their house.

"Are you sure he's going to like me?"

"I'm sure."

"100%?" she asked

"100%"

**And we're done! Gosh that's long! I wanted to keep writing but I wanted to wait for the next chapter to happen when they meet Troy. So Gabriella and Troy have another daughter named Desiree! I hope this chapter didn't seem like I didn't know I was pregnant. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! So what do you guys want to see in the next chapter? Don't be afraid to tell me :). You guys are amazing! I would like to make an announcement that I'm deleting all of my old stories which include:**

**My Little Blessing**

**Unordinary Love**

**Special Delivery**

**Invisible Child**

**Beyond the Cracks there is an angel**

**The Locator**

**Letters from my mother**

**Daddy's Little Princess**

**Breaking Point**

**Natalie**

**Living life with Troy**

**Silent Scream**

**You and Me together now**

**Edwards Secret **

**Luminous**

**Dear Baby**

**I will make a remake of Along the Surf. So you can breathe now. Haha. Those stories sucked. And by the time you guys get this chapter they all might be deleted. These deleted stories will make room for new stories that I've come up with and they are better. I've shared them with a forum I'm on and they LOVE the stories I've come up with so far. My Mom Nanny was one of them. I'm going to start completing stories before I come up with a new one because you guys will abandon one and then go to the other one. And I don't have time to update all of them. That is why I chose to post Endless Love when My Mom Nanny is finished. So, I'm sorry if you guys liked the other stories but I'm sure you won't be missing them once I post the other ones.**


	6. Nostalgia

Gabriella parked in the garage and helped Kylie out of the car seat. Gabriella picked her up and walked inside the house.

"We're here!" Gabriella shouted as she heard Troy's footsteps near the laundry room.

"Hey Brie." Troy said as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as Kylie giggled. "And this must be Kylie." Troy said with a smile as he took her out of Gabriella's arms.

"Hi Troy!" the hyper 5 year old exclaimed as her blue eyes sparkled.

"Hey Kylie!" he said as she laughed "You're quite a giggle monster!" he said as he tickled her stomach.

"Hey!" she said while laughing as she continued to giggle. Kylie had a giggle similar to Gabriella's. "St-stop!"

Troy stopped tickling her and he carried her on his hip. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You have the same blue eyes like me!" Kylie exclaimed pointing to Troy's eyes.

"I do don't I?"

"Ah huh!" she said with a giggle.

"How about we go into the living room?" Gabriella asked as Troy put Kylie down.

"But I wanna plaaaaaaaaaay!" she whined.

"Then I'll show you the basketball court outside." Troy said

"Troy." Gabriella groaned "Really?"

"Gabriela it'll be fun!" Kylie said

"Fine. I can only stay out for a bit though. I have to make lunch."

Troy picked Kylie up as Gabriella followed them towards the screen door and out onto the patio then proceeding near the basketball court.

"Alright Kylie." Troy put her down "Here's a basketball." Troy said as he tossed it to her and Kylie caught it perfectly.

"Can I shoot it?" she asked.

"Not yet, first you have to dribble." Troy said as he started to dribble and Kylie followed his same movements. "Wow, you're pretty good." She smiled

"Now do I shoot?"

"Not yet." He said with a chuckle

"Troy, let her have some fun!" Gabriella whined as Kylie laughed and shot the basket.

_Swish!_

Troy gaped at Kylie as she dribbled again with another ball and made another shot.

"Way to go Kylie!" Gabriella shouted and Kylie beamed and walked over to her.

"I did it! Did you see me? Did you see me?" She asked jumping up and down.

"Yea I saw you! You were great!"

"You're almost as good as me." Troy said as he picked her up and she squealed.

"No, I'm going to be better than you." Kylie said as Troy tickled her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna be on the team and everything!" She said matter of factly.

"Where did the sass come from little lady?" Troy asked as he tickled her "Huh?" he asked playfully as her giggles filled the backyard. "Are you gonna cheer for the Lakers?"

"Nope!" she said with a laugh

"But I play for the Lakers!"

"Then that gives me a reason not to cheer for you guys!" she laughed again and Troy

"P-Put me down!" she said while she was laughing "I give, I give!"

Troy put Kylie down and Gabriella walked towards them.

"I'm going to make lunch now. What do you guys want?"

"Sandwiches!" Troy and Kylie said in unison.

"What kind do you want Kylie?"

"PB&J." she said with a cheeky grin.

"I'll have what she's having." Troy said.

"Alrighty." Gabriella said while smiling as she walked back into the kitchen.

Gabriella smiled. Troy and Kylie were getting a long great. She took out the bread, peanut butter and the Jelly.

_It's like they're Father and Daughter_ Gabriella thought to herself as she spread the peanut butter on the two slices of bread. She looked out the window and saw Troy and Kylie acting like airplanes. She giggled and shook her head as she put the Jelly on the bread.

Troy came in with a sniffling Kylie and Gabriella immediately stopped what she was doing.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked

"I-I fell!" Kylie said as she started crying.

"And what happened when you fell?" Gabriella asked

"I-I s-scraped my k-knee." She said while crying even more "I-it hurts!"

"Do you want me to help you?"

Kylie shook her head "T-Troy is going to h-help me." She said

"Okay." Gabriella said with a sigh.

Troy carried Kylie into the bathroom and sat her on the counter "Okay this is going to sting a bit okay?" Troy said.

"NO! I WANT GABI! GABI WON'T MAKE IT STING!"

"But Kylie-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAABI!" Kylie called out as Gabriella ran towards the screaming child.

"What's wrong Kylie?"

"Troy's gonna make it sting!"

"Kylie, there isn't any other way." Gabriella said

"There's always Neosporin." Trou suggested

"It's all gone since the remodeling accident last year." Gabriella said as he gave

"Oh…" he said with a chuckle "That was disastrous."

Gabriella chuckled "That was soo funny!"

"But it hurt, cuts and bruises. I had 4 packs of band aids on my body."

"Alright Kylie, how about you hold Troy's hand while I put the Hydrogen Peroxide on your knee."

"Okay." She said as she grabbed Troy's hand.

Gabriella got out a cotton ball and dabbed the cotton ball on the open gash on Kylie's knee lightly. After she was done she put a band aid on it.

"Thank you Gabi."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Now can we eat?" she asked

"Yea." Gabriella said with a chuckle

Troy and Kylie sat down and Gabriella shook her head.

"Wash your hands. You two don't want to get sick do you?"

Kylie frowned and washed her hands along with Troy.

She giggled as the raced to the table and ate their food.

"Whoa guys, slow down." Gabriella said as she took a seat.

"But we just got finished playing outside." Kylie said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sand which.

_A few hours later_

Troy sat in bed with Gabriella typing away on the laptop while Gabriella was reading a book.

"Babe look." Troy said as Gabriella put her book down and checked the screen "That's the cabin." Troy said

"Oh it's beautiful." Gabriella said in awe "No wonder why we…" Gabriella stopped and blushed

"Yea, I remember…very clearly." He said as he blushed also. "We had just come from snowboarding, and both sets of parents were gone." He said with a laugh "We both wanted to try a sip of wine."

"I hated it." Gabriella said "It tasted disgusting."

"I know." He said "But we didn't get drunk. One sip was all we needed and that satisfied our curiosity."

"We thought we were adults back then." She said "How foolish we were."

_Flashback_

"_Oh my God that's nasty!" Gabriella said as she put her cup down "Troy I don't want anymore."_

"_It's okay, I'm not forcing you." He said with his nose scrunched up in distaste "I don't like it either."_

"_Have you ever smelled a cigar?"_

"_A cigar?" he asked _

"_Yea have you ever smelled a cigar?"_

"_Yea it smells sweet, but why are you asking me this?" he said with a chuckle_

"_I want to try one." She said_

"_Really? A cigar? You've got to be kidding me."_

"_C'mon I want one."_

"_Fine, I'll get ONE from my Dad's cabinet. You have to smoke it outside though."_

"_Mmmkay." She said as Troy walked away and came back moments later with a cigar and a set of matches._

_Gabriella grabbed them and walked outside and lit it. She put it to her mouth and started to smoke the cigar._

"_W-ow." She choked "That's pretty powerful. Not sweet at all."_

"_Let me try." He said grabbing the cigar from her and using it puffing smoke out of his mouth. "Yea, you're right." He smoked it again "It's okay, if you do it more than once."_

"_Hey! It was mine first." She said as she grabbed it back and smoked it again. "This is pretty cool." She said while smoking it again "Hey can we get some more?"_

"_No, I don't think it's the best to get addicted." He said "Can I see it one more time?"_

"_Sure." She said as she gave it to him and he smoked it._

"_Aw man it's done." He said looking at the useless cigar. __**(Hey I've never smoked before so correct me if I'm wrong)**_

"_It was fun while it lasted." She said as she threw it in the snow._

_The couple walked back in the cabin and into the living room. Troy pecked Gabriella on the lips and she smiled kissing him back. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they fell down onto the couch. One thing led to another and the young couple was wrapped too much in their actions that they forget one important thing…protection._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm ready for bed." Troy said shutting the laptop off and getting under the covers. "Night babe." He said as he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"You don't mind if I read while you sleep right?"

"No not at all." He said as he started to doze off.

Gabriella waited until he was fully asleep. She reached in the drawer and pulled out the small box. She walked out into the balcony and did the ritual of her nasty habit. The one she has been carrying on for years in secret.

**Can you guess what Gabriella's nightly ritual is? Hey it might be obvious and it may not. Tell me what you think! Also I have a favor to ask you guys. Can you pray for my friend Madeline? She is going through a horrible time right now with her disease and I would like it if you did that. Sorry it took so long to update! **


	7. Colorado

"I can't believe my Mommy said yes!" Kylie shouted with a smile "It's so beautiful here!"

Mrs. Green had just allowed Gabriella and Troy to take Kylie to Colorado over the holidays. They insisted she should go to but she declined and according to Mrs. Green the holidays were hard on her. Kylie and Troy had taking an immense liking to each other and Gabriella couldn't have been more enthralled. The more the three spent time together the more people thought they were a family.

Troy had been driving for 15 hours straight, with the occasional stop for the bathroom and food. Gabriella checked every once and a while to find a sleeping Kylie. Now that they were in Colorado she was wide awake with excitement, with her nose pressed against the window in awe at all the snow.

"I've never seen so much snow!" Kylie said "Maybe the occasional drizzle but this is fantastic! I can't wait to make a snowman!" Kylie said "When are we going to get there?"

"In a few minutes." Troy said with a smile sipping his 10th can of Mountain Dew

"Gabriella?" Kylie asked shyly as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Yes?"

"Um, i-is-is it okay if I call you and t-Troy Mommy and D-daddy on the trip?"

Gabriella looked at Troy with her eyes looking at him imploringly."Well?" she asked in a whisper

"I don't mind." Troy said in a whisper with a small smile "You?"

"Umm, I don't know…m-maybe…yes…yes it will be fine." Gabriella said in a whisper.

"You can call us Mommy and Daddy." Troy said as Kylie smiled "But only for the trip."

"Okay!" Kylie said with a smile "Works for me!"

Gabriella felt a bit worried. Troy, in sensing this he held his hand in hers and rubbed the back of her hand tenderly with the pad of thumb.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear "Relax."

Gabriella inhaled deeply and relaxed. She looked back at Kylie who was smiling.

"Daddy is it a few minutes yet?"

"Yep, we're pulling up at the lodge now." Troy said as he pulled up in the driveway of the beautiful Cabin.

Troy helped Gabriella and Kylie out of the car and helped with the luggage. Gabriella fiddled with the key a bit and opened the cabin. It hadn't changed. The air still smelled like cinnamon, a simple red rug was placed at the entrance. Everything was the same except there was a Christmas tree filled with ornaments in the living room and a lot of Christmas decorations.

"Oh Troy dear, I hope you didn't mind Maria and I wanted to decorate a-" Lucille stopped in her tracks. "Oh my." Lucille said staring at the little girl.

"What is it Lucille?" Maria asked as she came towards the entrance.

Once Maria's eyes fixated on Kylie, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why would Gabriella and Troy have a child with them?

"Um, Mom, Maria this is Kylie." Troy said as he pushed Kylie a bit forward.

Once Maria , saw Kylie in full view she bit her bottom lip, which she only did while contemplating on something.

"I-I'm sorry I-I have to go," Maria said with a heavy sigh as she picked up her jacket and left the cabin.

"Well."Lucille said with a heavy sigh "So how have you been Gabriella?"

"Fine." Gabriella answered quickly "Just fine."

" And you Troy?"

"Good."

"Good,…so…this is Kylie." Lucille said looking at Kylie with a warm smile.

"Yea." Troy said nervously,

"So you guys found her?"

"What?" Troy asked

"You guys found your daughter?"

"What? Oh no, Gabriella is her Nanny."

"Oh…really? She looks….never mind." Lucille said "We're having dinner at 8:30." Lucille said "I better get going, you guys must be tired."

"I'm not tired!" Kylie said with a smile

"Well then, maybe you can come with me and we can make cookies!"

"Oh can I Mommy? Can I please?"

"Yes Kylie, you can. We'll see you at dinner okay?"

"Okay!"

Kylie took hands with Mrs. Bolton and walked across the snow towards their cabin. She could hear a football game in the background and the turning of the newspaper pages.

"Jack I'm back, how's Maria?" Lucille asked

"She's been in her room the entire time she's been back." He said "What happened?"

"Umm well it's hard to explain." Lucille said "Troy and Gabriella are here." Lucille said as she got the sprinkles from the countertop.

"Oh Good, I know it was a long drive."

"Yea, and they brought a little girl with them, Maria freaked out and left." Lucille reached for the vanilla extract.

"They brought a little girl with them?"

"Yea, she's right here."

"What?" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen "She's been awfully quiet." Jack said with a smile as he looked at Kylie. "What's your name?"

"Kylie." She answered shyly

_She has the famous Bolton eyes_ Jack thought, though he kept it to himself.

"So you're making cookies?"

"Yea! And they're going to be really good!"

"Well then I can't wait!" Jack said as Kylie giggled.

MARIA sat at the edge of the bed. It didn't make sense, no it did. Kylie had the exact same brunette curly hair as Gabriella and who could forget those famous Bolton ultramarine eyes? Her skin was a mixture of Gabriella and Troy, you can easily mistake her for their child. Troy and Gabriella had their baby 5 years ago. Kylie looked about 5 or 6 years old. Could she be the granddaughter she's been yearning for all along?

TROY plopped on the bed with a groan. He pinched his forehead and Gabriella walked into the bedroom and sat next to him.

"You tired?" she asked softly

"Yea, the mountain dew is taking its toll on me. Thank God they have a spa here, I could go for a massage."

"You sound like me." Gabriella said with a laugh "I could give you a massage."

"Really?" he asked as she nodded "I would've asked but I didn't want to bother you."

"It's okay, I would've done it anyway." Gabriella said with a giggle "Now lay on your stomach." She said as Troy turned over.

Gabriella got the Citrus oil from her suitcase. Troy removed his shirt and she put the oil on her hands. She started massaging his neck applying a bit of pressure on the sides.

"Does that feel good? I hope I'm not hurting you."

"It feels good, very good."

She continued to massage his neck only this time in an oval shape motion. She slip her hands down towards his shoulders and began massaging them in a bread-kneading motion.

"Man Gabi, your hands are like magic." He said as she giggled

"Thanks."

Her hands glided down his back applying a bit of pressure again.

"You know Kylie's not here right." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Yeah…"

Gabriella started to lean down towards his ear "We could do anything we want." She said in a seductive whisper as her lips touched his neck softly.

"Gab…" Troy moaned as he turned around.

KYLIE smiled as she watched the two mothers cook. She loved smelling the different aromas coming from the kitchen.

"Kylie." Maria asked "Can you taste test my brownies for me?" she asked

"Sure." Kylie said as Maria placed a brownie in a plate in front of her.

"You know Kylie, Gabriella used to taste test brownie's for me when she was little."

"She did?"

"Yep, she loved them."

Kylie smiled and tasted a piece of the brownie.

"Wow Ms. Maria! These are delicious!"

"Oh please Kylie call me Nana Maria."

Maria knew that Kylie had some sort of relation to them, and Lucille had caught on as well.

"Okay." Kylie said with a smile. "Nonna Lucille is dinner ready yet?"

Lucille's family had come from Italy, that's why Lucille wanted to be referred as "Nonna" . Jack let Kylie pick out a name for him since he didn't like "Grandpa". Kylie decided to call him "Boppa".

"Almost, would you like to call Troy and Gabriella?"

"Yea!" Kylie said as she hopped down from the stool and picked up the phone.

THE phone rang throughout the cabin. Troy groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Daddy, dinner's almost ready."_

"Okay, Mommy and I will be right there."

"_Okay Daddy, see ya."_

Surprisingly, nothing had happened between the couple. After Troy's massage they exchanged a kiss or two and took a nap.

"Gabs, time to wake up, dinner's almost ready."

"Wha?" Gabriella asked coming out of her sleepy state.

"Dinner's almost ready. We could start walking towards the cabin." Troy said with a smile.

"Alright." She said with a yawned as she stretched "So we're going now?"

"Yea, you ready?"

"Well we have to freshen up first." Gabriella said as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Gabriella washed her face and brushed her teeth as Troy did the same. She reached for the make-up bag but Troy's hand stopped her with his hand.

"Babe, you don't need anything. You look fine."

"Can I at least put some mascara and eyeliner on?"

"Really?"

"Troy, it's MY face." Gabriella said with a laugh as she applied the eyeliner on her eyes.

"I'm just saying…it's both sets of parents. They don't really care."

Gabriella chuckled put the make -up down. "I'm done okay?" she said with a laugh.

"Good, let's go." Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand in his.

**I hope that chapter wasn't too boring! Also I'm getting two teeth taken out on Monday :P and I wanted to get a somewhat of a Christmas chapter for you, but don't worry there will be a Christmas chapter :). My friend Madeline isn't really doing good :( I really don't want to put her personal information out about what she has. So please keep her in your prayers and me as well because when I get put to sleep when they take my teeth out…let's just say I don't want to end up…DEAD. ANYWAY thanks for the reviews! AND BTW Endless Love will be coming as soon as My Mom Nanny is finished.**


	8. Regrets

Troy opened the door to the cabin and Gabriella smiled. The place still looked the same, again nothing had changed. They walked into the kitchen and Maria greeted them.

"Finally." She said with a smile.

"Hi Mami." Gabriella said as she hugged her Mother "It smells delicious!"

"Thanks, now you and Troy go sit at the table."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kylie said hopping off of Jack's lap and hugging their legs "I helped Nonna Lucille and Nana Maria cook! It was fun!"

"Oh really?" Troy said as he picked Kylie up

"Yea! And I got to taste test Nana Maria's brownies too!"

"Hey! That's my job!" Gabriella said as she tickled Kylie's stomach.

"Well you weren't there!" Kylie said in a fit of giggles.

"Alright guys, enough with the small talk, I'm starving!" Jack said as Troy chuckled and put Kylie down.

Gabriella pulled out a seat for Kylie, Kylie squirmed onto the chair while Troy sat on the other side of Kylie. Maria and Lucille sat together with Jack on the other side of Lucille. They said their Grace and Jack started to pass the food around. There was meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn and cookies and brownies for dessert.

"Kylie, would you like some meat loaf?" Troy asked

"Yeah!" Kylie said happily as Troy cut a slice and cut it up for her.

"So Troy, how's Berkley?" Jack asked as he sipped his wine.

"Fantastic." Troy said "It's going well."

"Troy." Gabriella whispered "Aren't you going to tell them?"

"When the time is right dear." He whispered back.

"Good." Jack said "So Gabriella, you're a nanny now?"

"Yeah, to this little munchkin." Gabriella said with a smile as she tickled Kylie's stomach and she giggle.

Jack nearly choked "R-really? She looks-" Lucille gave Jack a look and he sighed

"Um Dad, Mom…Maria. Guess what?" Troy said

"What Troy?" Lucille asked as she stabbed her fork in her green beans.

"I'm playing for the Lakers." Troy said with a smile.

"Atta' boy! I knew you could do it! That's my boy!" Jack congratulated as he Hi fived Troy.

"Oh honey that's great!" Lucille said with a smile.

"You were always the best at basketball!" Maria said

"Is there anything else you guys would like to tell us? Marriage proposals, moving…grandchildren?"

"Oh Lucille quit it!" Jack said playfully "But really, grandchildren?" Jack asked "They've already lost one." Jack whispered as Lucille nodded.

"Well…" Gabriella started "There is one thing."

"Gabriella." Troy said "Not now, don't tell them now."

"But it's-"

"I said not now."

"But Troy-"

"No!" Everyone turned to look at the young couple and Gabriella sighed.

"Um, I-I'm tired I'm going to back." Gabriella said as she got up.

"Mommy can I-"

"Kylie, stay and finish your dinner." Gabriella said as she grabbed her coat and left the cabin with an exasperated sigh.

Gabriella cried as her boots crunched the snow. What she had to tell would make the event even joyous. Why would Troy not want to tell?

"Gabriella!" Troy called out as Gabriella stopped and turned around

"What…" she whispered.

"Hey." He said as he jogged over towards her "Don't cry, please don't cry." Troy said as he wiped her tears with the pads of his thumb. "I know you want to tell them about Desiree but-"

"Why? Why Troy why? They have the right to know, it's our child! She's stuck in California suffering and we're here in Colorado vacationing!"

"But Gabriella. I want it to be a surprise for them."

'Troy, please. Why?"

"I'm scared okay?" Troy said "I remember when you were pregnant with our first daughter, your Mom and my parents disapproved and now the baby Is gone! Now we have another baby and, and I'm afraid when we tell them…she will be gone too."

"Oh Troy." Gabriella said quietly "I never knew you felt that way."

"I-I want our daughter back. When that couple took her away…I felt as if she needed to stay so we can be a family." Troy said "I wanted to be a family…"his voice trailed off ".didn'.her…You didn't love her." "You were such a selfish bitch!"

Gabriella's sobs increased "Troy…please…I-I did want her. I loved her I-I carried her for 9 damn months Troy!" Gabriella yelled "I loved her with all my heart, and I-I'm afraid if we find her…then, then I'll get attached and she'll have to leave again." Gabriella confessed "Troy, I don't want to feel that way, ever again. It was too painful." The tears continued to flow "So do not think one Damn minute that I did not love her."

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry-"

"Just leave me alone, you better make the couch seem comfy cause' that's where you'll be sleeping tonight."

"Gabi, we can work this-"

"Please Troy, you've said enough." And with that Gabriella walked towards their cabin.

KYLIE sighed and cleaned her plate "Nanna Maria, it doesn't make any sense. Troy and Gabi never fight."

"All couples have their quarrels dear."

"I know, but it seems so weird that they would."

"I know, I had to get used to it for a while." Maria said "How about you go to my room and pick out a book you want me to read to you and I'll meet up with you later."

Kylie sighed "Okay."

Kylie walked up the carpeted stairs and walked into Maria's room. She found all kinds of books on the shelf. But which to choose? Kylie absolutely loved reading, it would be a difficult decision to just pick one. She picked up, The Wizard of Oz and Little Women. She found one that caught her eye. It wasn't necessarily a book, it was a photo album. She dropped the two books in her hands and picked up the blue album with gold letters engraved with '_Troy and Gabriella' _.

"Found something?" Maria asked.

"Mmmhmm!" Kylie shouted with a smile.

Kylie hopped on the bed and sat next to her Nana Maria.

"Oh I see it's a photo album." Maria said.

"Yep! Maybe if we show it to Troy and Gabi they'll be happy again!"

"Bless your heart." Maria said as she kissed Kylie's head.

Maria opened the photo album and smiled. All these memories came flooding into her head. Pictures of when Gabriella and Troy first met, when they sang in the spring musical, when Troy took Gabriella to junior prom.

"This was when me Gabi, and Troy went to the fair." Maria said pointing to a picture with Troy and Gabriella being goofy with the camera. "And this was when Troy and Gabriella took their first summer job." Maria chuckled "Their boss was horrible."

"Who would want to work in the summer?!" Kylie asked "I'd rather go to summer camp!"

"Well, that's what teenagers have to do sometimes." Maria explained "This picture was when Troy took Gabriella to junior prom." The picture showed Gabriella in a strapless pink flowing dress with rhinestones on the chest area. Troy was wearing a classic black tuxedo and he had his hand wrapped around Gabriella's waist.

"Gabi looks like a princess!" Kylie said as she giggled "When I go to a junior prom I want to wear a dress exactly like hers!" Kylie said as Maria smiled warmly.

"I made it for her."

"You did?" Kylie asked as Maria nodded "That must've been a lot of work! It's soo pretty!"

"One day, I can make a dress for you!" Maria said with a smile.

"Oh please Nana Maria! It would be lovely!"

"I will, I will." She said as she turned the page "This…" Maria's eyes filled with tears. This was the page when Gabriella was pregnant with her first child. Pictures of sonograms and Gabriella tracking her pregnancy was almost too much for Maria to bear.

"Nana Maria…was this Gabriella and Troy's baby?" Kylie asked sadly.

"It was." Maria said with a sniff "They were seventeen, they gave her up for adoption."

"Nana Maria? You okay?"

"It's nothing sweetie, just go to the guest room. I'll tuck you in."

"Okay." Kylie said confused as she hopped from the bed.

Maria sighed and followed the youngster. Kylie hopped in bed and Maria pulled the covers over the sleepy child.

"Good night." Maria said as she kissed Kylie's forehead.

THE morning came quickly, Gabriella stretched and got out of bed. She felt bad for yelling at Troy last night. She walked downstairs and saw that he wasn't there. She walked in the kitchen, Kylie's room. The laundry room everywhere.

"Lucille, is Troy over your cabin?" Gabriella asked with the phone near her ear.

"_No, I thought he was with you."_

"I-I'll call back." Gabriella hung up the phone and ran outside into the snow. The car…was gone.

**Troy's gone! What do you think happened? And stop harassing me about the baby jeez, don't worry Troy and Gabriella care! What would you like to see in the next chapter?**


	9. Realization

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock as she ran back into the house. She dialed Troy's cell phone number and it kept ringing. She tried again 5 times and still no answer. Gabriella slumped to the ground and put her head in her hands. It was almost Christmas for Christ's sake! Why would he just leave like that? Gabriella shakily reached for the house phone and dialed Lucille's number.

"L-L-Lucille?" Gabriella said with a sob

"_Sweetie, what's wrong? Have you found Troy?"_

"H-H-He left…"

"_You don't mean…"_

"He's gone, he just…left." Gabriella hiccupped

It broke Lucille's heart to hear Gabriella in such bad shape like this. She never knew Troy would take it this far! The usual arguments she was used to, but this?! She and Jack both raised Troy right, when he came back…or IF he came back, he would be in for a very serious talk with his Mother and his Father.

"_Gabriella, would you like to come over for a bit?" _Lucille asked warmly _"We can have tea, and cookies and Kylie would love to see you! Maybe you two can do a little shopping to take your mind off of things."_

"S-S-Sure, when I get ready."

Now Gabriella would've been happy if Troy was here watching the game with his father and she and Kylie were off shopping, but since he was gone it made her feel lost inside like she had nowhere to run too. He had been her rock through the hardest of times and she still needed him now since their little premature baby girl was suffering in the NICU. She felt bad for her little baby, Gabriella felt as if it were her fault her baby was suffering like this. If only she had known she was pregnant, she would've taken care of herself better for the baby. **(If any of you don't remember anything about the baby go to chapter 5 and read)**

Gabriella sighed and got ready for the day putting on skinny jeans, black turtle neck, and some black uggs. Gabriella walked out of the door, purple Dolce and Gabanna bag and a black beret on her head (**you know the hat that French people wear)**. Gabriella opened the door and walked into the cabin.

"Where's Kylie?" Gabriella asked Lucille

"Sweetie, she's getting ready." Lucille said "How about we have some tea and wait a while."

"Fine." Gabriella said blandly "That would be just fine."

Gabriella followed Lucille towards the sitting room and sat down as Lucille poured tea.

"So…do you want to talk about what happened with Troy?" Lucille asked as she handed Gabriella her peppermint tea.

"If I told you what happened he would be infuriated." Gabriella said as she sipped her tea.

"Well Troy isn't here." Lucille said "I don't mean to pry."

"It's okay, I just can't right now Lucille I hope you understand."

"Oh, it's fine." Lucille said with a warm smile "Cheer up, you have a whole day of shopping ahead of you!"

"I suppose."Gabriella said while taking another sip "Shopping was and always will be my outlet."

"Oh I know." Lucille chuckled

"Yea, Real prices are always something shiny, sparkly and new. Mom prices always bought you brown things that lasted forever." She rolled her eyes " I would never do that to my kids." Gabriella said with a heavy sigh.

"When the time is right dear." Lucille said as she patted Gabriella's hand affectionately

"L-Lucille can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes. Dear. You may."

"You mustn't tell anyone about this okay?" Gabriella said in a whisper.

"I promise."

"Well." Gabriella started "About a month ago, I was bleeding my stomach was hurting, oh Lucille it was pure agony!" She explained "I blacked out and then I woke up in a hospital bed and Troy told me some surprising news." Gabriella said with a smile "He had told me that I was 6 months pregnant, and I had given birth to a baby girl."

Lucille paled "Y-you didn't tell us?!"

"I was going to but Troy wouldn't let me and that's what our fight was about."

"Is the baby alive?"

"Yes, her name is Desiree Julietta Evangeline Bolton."

"Oh my…Gabriella, this is soo…shocking!" Lucille said with a sigh "I'm a grandma?" Lucille didn't dare ask 'I'm a Grandma again?'

"Yea, would you like to see pictures of her?" Gabriella asked as Lucille nodded.

Gabriella fished in her purse looking for her purple digital camera. She smiled once she found it and showed the picture of a tiny sunkissed figure appeared on the screen.

"Oh my Gosh, she's so beautiful!" Lucille exclaimed "But why share this with me and not your Mother?"

"I…trust you I guess."

"Oh Gabriella, I'm so sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?" Gabriella asked

"For telling you and Troy to give up your first child, I'm so sorry!"

"Lucille, it's okay." Gabriella said with a heavy sigh "It's not your fault…it's mine."

"MOMMY!" Kylie shouted with a smile "I'm ready!"

Gabriella smiled and hugged Kylie "My, you look stylish today!"

Kylie wore white tights tights, a pale pink skirt that came right above her knees, a white shirt and a pale pink knitted sweater. She wore pale pink mary jane shoes and a pale pink beret.

"Thank you." Kylie said shyly "Now let's go!"

Lucille and Jack had allowed Gabriella to take their car and Katie and Gabriella drove to the Crystal City Mall **(Made up)**. Gabriella smiled as she walked into the store _Pish Posh_ **(made up)** and inhaled deeply. Time for some major shopping.

"Oh, Kylie look at this." Gabriella said looking at the white and black plaid jacket "I just have to have it it!" Gabriella looked at the price tag _$89.99_. She had Troy's credit cards and he said she can use it in emergencies and this was definitely and emergency! Besides, he left and this could be her little revenge plan.

Gabriella picked up the jacket and moved towards the shoes section, she tried on 6 different pairs of heels and she bought ALL 6 of them! She never felt so free! She felt like she was on top of the world! She moved on to dresses and bought 3.

"Now would you like this juicy couture dress? Or this juicy couture dress?" Gabriella asked as she held up two dresses.

"I would like the pink one!" Kylie said with a smile.

"You know? I think you should get the pink AND the blue one!" Gabriella said with a smile.

They headed towards the cashier and Gabriella smiled.

"That would be $475." The cashier said "Cash or credit?" Gabriella whipped out a master card

"Credit."

The next store they went to was Macy's. Gabriella did the same before each price getting higher and higher. Soon enough it was almost closing time.

"Mommy." Kylie said with a slump "I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

Gabriella looked around at all the bags. There were a lot! She felt a bit guilty.

"Yea, I think we've spent a lot."

Gabriella and Kylie had some help to bring the clothes towards the car. There was so much that it took up the front seat as well! Gabriella sighed and thanked the people. The high was over. She sped off in the car and Kylie had a worrisome look on her face.

"My Mommy did this once, and she was in something called debt."

Gabriella's face paled. She would have to get the total once she got home. She parked into the driveway of their cabin and she and Kylie got all of the bags out of the car. She had bought things for Kylie and a lot of couture baby clothes for Desiree, she had even dared to buy a few things for Troy, but most of the things were for her. Gabriella took every receipt out of the bags. She sat at the kitchen table and added up all of her totals.

"I've spent over one thousand dollars!" Gabriella said as she put her head in her hands.

"One thousand dollars and forty seven cents." Kylie said as Gabriella sighed.

"I need a drink." Gabriella said with a sigh and got up from her seat. She walked towards the pantry and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"Gabriella Estelle Montez, put the vodka back where you got it from!" Maria said sternly as Gabriella sighed and put the vodka back.

"How could you?" Maria asked as she looked at Gabriella and then turned to Kylie "Hey Kylie, I bought this Hannah Montana coloring book. How about you go upstairs in your room and color? And when I'm done talking with your Mom, you can show me all the pictures you colored in!" Maria said with a smile as Kylie's eyes it up.

"Oh thank you Nana Maria!" Kylie hugged Maria tightly and skipped upstairs to color in her book.

"Gabriella, don't drown your troubles in alcohol." Maria warned "Sit down."

Gabriella sat down. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was that you did not mess with Maria Montez.

"Gabriella, Troy is coming back, I know he is. You can't go on like this. Just try to relax and-"

"I can't! He just left me! Cold turkey!"

"Gabriella listen, how about you and Kylie come over for Christmas Eve? Jack will cook and all four of us can go skiing and after that we can go to the spa. How does that sound? "

"That sounds…wonderful."

LUCILLE laughed as she and Kylie came down the hill from tubing they watched Gabriella and Maria ride down the hill and land into a pile of snow. They decided to wait until Troy came back to go skiing, they knew he loved the sport.

"Mommy!" Kylie said as she burst into a fit of giggles "You and Nana Maria crashed!"

"I know sweetie, it hurt too." Gabriella said with a laugh "Mom, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maria said with a smile "You guys ready for the spa?"

"Yeah!" Kylie said with a smile as we all walked towards the cabin to get ready.

KYLIE yawned as her head hit the pillow.

"The spa was soo much fun Mommy." She said with a smile "I love my pink nail polish! Pink is my favorite color!"

Kylie was dressed in pink leopard print PJ's and a pink eye mask. She yawned once more and Gabriella tucked the covers over her.

"Santa's coming tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"Are you excited?"

"Yea. Cause' I can't wait until I rip open those presents!" She said with a smile but it soon faltered "Is Daddy coming home for Christmas?"

Gabriella sighed "Maybe." She said as she kissed Kylie's head "Time to go to sleep, it's way past your bed time.

Kylie smiled and closed her eyes. Gabriella smiled and turned out the light as she walked out and closed the door. She went to her room to get a little bit of sleep before she put the presents down for Kylie.

GABRIELLA sighed as she awoke from her sleep. It was 2:00 am and it was time for her to put the presents under the tree. Her feet padded through the hallway and she quietly creot down the stairs. She opened the garage door and it showed all kinds of presents. She sighed. How would she get all of these presnts into the house?

She felt two strong arms wrap around her small frame.

"I knew you'd need my help."

**Okay, I promised myself I wouldn't update on Christmas but...as you can see. So MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	10. Caught

"Troy!" Gabriella loud whispered "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you and-"

"I drove back to California to get Kylie's presents for Christmas." Troy explained "When I got the stuff I went home and got a call from the hospital about Desiree." He gave a heavy sigh.

"What happened is she okay?"

"The doctors said she could come home for Christmas!" Troy said with a smile as he showed her the bassinet with little Desiree inside.

"Oh my God…Troy." Gabriella said as she cradled Desiree.

"She can only be home for the rest of our stay though." Troy said "Surprisingly on the way here she didn't cry all that much."

"You must be tired Troy, how about you go upstairs and go to sleep-"

"No I'll help you with-"

"No go upstairs and go to sleep."

"Fine." Troy said as he kissed her cheek and walked upstairs defeated.

Gabriella put Desiree down in her bassinet and smiled. She opened the door to the garage and sighed looking at all the toys. She really did need Troy's help.

"See?" Troy said with a smile "You still need my help." He said with a big grin. "Listen, how about you go upstiars and go to sleep with Desiree, you really look like you need to sleep." Troy said quietly as he kissed her cheek in assurance.

"Troy I-"

"Gabriella please? You look sick, I'll meet you up as soon as I'm done." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's head.

"Okay." Gabriella said quietly with a small smile as Troy smiled.

Gabriella picked up the bassinet and walked upstairs and into their room. She picked up Desiree from her bassinette and placed her on the bed.

"Hey Desi." Gabriella said with a warm smile as the little baby opened her eyes "How are you?" Desiree blinked in response and Gabriella giggled. Desiree let out a little yawn.

"Alright little one." Gabriella said with a smile "Let's go to bed."

Gabriella placed Desiree back into the bassinette and smiled. She kissed her forehead and climbed back into bed. She sighed and closed her eyes, it had been a long eventful day, she should get some rest. Gabriella slowly closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. She felt weight on the bed and she opened her eyes.

"Troy." She yawned "You put all the presents down?"

"Yea." He said with a smile "Go back to sleep-"

They heard Desiree cry and Gabriella got up, she picked up Desiree and she stopped crying.

"You just wanted a little Mommy attention huh?" Gabriella cooed.

"Hey, maybe she wants Daddy attention too!" Troy said as he got up from his spot on the bed.

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked with an eyebrow raised

"Well she's my kid too." Troy said as he picked up Desiree and held her.

Desiree started to whimper and then she started to cry hysterically.

"Okay, I guess she does want Mommy." Troy said as he quickly gave Desiree back to Gabriella.

Desiree continued to cry in Gabriella's arms and Gabriella tried to shush her daughter. Gabrella sighed.

"Shhh, you'll wake up Kylie." Gabriella said calmly but Desiree continued to cry. "What do you want little one?" Gabriella asked pitifully.

Desiree continued to cry as Troy handed Gabriella a bottle.

"Maybe she's hungry." Troy said.

"But…um…isn't breast milk better for her?" Gabriella asked "I heard Breast milk is better for babies."

"Oh...yeah you're right." Troy said as he grabbed the bottle "The hospital gave me this just in case you

couldn't make milk so I'll just put this back in he fridge and I'll leave you to …um do your…thing"

Gabriella giggled and Troy walked out of the room. Gabriella lifted up her shirt and took off her bra. She brought Desiree closer to her and she latched on to Gabriella.

"OH MY GOD!" Gabriella screamed. That hurt! And she would have to do this for her child for her to be able to eat? How would she be able to take that?

"You okay in there?" Troy asked Gabriella

"It…hurts." Gabriella winced.

Troy was so glad he was not a woman. Women are definitely the stronger sex!

"Well um…" Troy started "I don't know what to do about that. Maybe you can pump milk for her and let her drink out of that-"

"No, I have to get used to this." Gabriella said "But thanks for the idea."

"Your welcome." Troy said with a laugh "Do you wan me to come in?"

"No." Gabriella said quickly "I'm fine."

"Okay." Troy said "I'll go sleep in the guest room." Troy said as he walked down the hall

Troy passed Kylie's room and he noticed that she was awake.

"Daddy!" Kylie said as she ran towards Troy and hugged him "You're home for Christmas!"

"I'm here Kylie." Troy said as he picked up Kylie and set her on his hip. "Now someone has to go to sleep."

"Okay." Kylie said with a giggle as Troy brought her to her room and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Daddy." Kylie said with a smile as Troy kissed her forehead.

"Night Precious."

Troy made his way back towards the master bedroom. He saw the door open and he went inside to see Gabriella placing Desiree back into her bassinette.

"That was quick." Troy said as he pecked her lips quickly

"Yea." Gabriella said as she touched her right breast "I thought she'd never stop."

"You ready for bed?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's small frame.

"Not quite." She said with a seductive smile.

"What are you implying Miss Montez?" Troy playfully asked

"I think you know pretty boy."

"Oh, now we're calling each other names now I see?" Troy said "But it wouldn't be right, Kylie

And Desiree are here."

"Well you can put Desiree in Kylie's room and we can do a quickie in the shower."

"Whatever you say Montez." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella once more.

TROY sighed in contentment as she awoke. It was 8:40 and Kylie still hadn't awaken from her sleep yet. Troy stretched and kissed Gabriella's shoulder.

"C'mon beautiful Brie, it's time to wake up." Troy said as he nudged his girlfriend a bit.

"Nyaaaaaaa." Gabriella said as she rolled over to the other side.

"C'mon Brie, time to wake up."

"Noooo."

"Do you want Kylie to see us like this?"

"Noooo."

"Then get up sweetheart ." Troy said as he kissed her cheek.

Gabriella sighed and got up from the bed. She slipped on her pajamas and Troy did the same. The young

Couple looked in Kylie's room. Kylie was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom. Desiree's blue eyes were

fixated on her parents with her fingers in her mouth kicking both legs up and down innocently.

"You're up baby girl huh?" Gabriella cooed as she picked up the baby girl.

"She's so cute." Troy said with a smile as he stroked Desiree's cheek.

"Troy, I want to find our little girl we gave up."

"Really?" Troy asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes, I really want to."

"Okay, well we'll talk to our parents-"

"No Troy we have to do this ourselves." Gabriella said.

"Yea, your right."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kylie asked as Troy smiled and picked up Kylie

"Merry Christmas!" Troy said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Daddy." Kylie said as she laid her head on Troy's shoulder "I'm sleepy."

"Oh, so you don't want to open your presents now?"

"I didn't say that!" Kylie said as she squirmed out of Troy's embrace

Troy and Gabriella followed the youngster down the stairs. They walked into the living room and Kylie's face lit up.

"Santa came!" Kylie shouted as she started unwrapping presents.

Troy picked up Desiree and brought her near Kylie.

"Desi!" Kylie shouted "Oh Daddy can I hold her please?"

"How about after you open your presents?"

"Okay." Kylie said as she started to rip open her presents under the tree. "A Puppy!" Kylie said as a little white bundle of fluff popped it's head out of the box.

"Troy!" Gabriella loud whispered "How are we going to fit that little thing in-"

"Just relax Gabriella, it's Christmas."

"Relax? How can I relax when you haven't been here for an entire day!"

"Gabriella just calm down."

"I can't calm down…I-I need to step outside for a bit." Gabriella said as she handed Desiree to Troy.

Kylie seemed oblivious to the minor fray that went on, she kept opening presents like there was no tomorrow! Troy sighed and looked down at Desiree who merely looked up innocently at Troy. She just gave a wry smile and looked at all the colorful presents.

"Hey kiddo, get your fingers out of your mouth." Troy said as he took Desiree's little hand away from her mouth.

Desiree's eyebrows knitted together as she put her fingers back into her mouth.

"No." Troy said as he took them out of her mouth again.

Desiree made the same face and put her fingers back in her mouth once more, determined to get her way.

"You are a stubborn, stubborn kid." Troy said playfully as Desiree gave a smile that seemed to read 'hehe I won!'

"Daddy, look! I got a scooter!" Kylie said happily

Now, this wasn't your regular scooter that you had as a kid, by pushing it with one foot. This was a 50 miles per hour pink scooter that you sat on and rode. **(Troy has some MONEY)**

"Really? A puppy AND a scooter? You've must have been a good girl this year." Troy said.

"I guess, but I got a really cool present this year! It's better than the scooter and a puppy!"

"What? Well where is it?" The only big thing left that Troy had gotten for Kylie was a doll house. What could she have possibly had gotten that was better?

"Well…I've been wishing this for a while and….it's nothing really."

"Well tell me kiddo." Troy said as he sat next to Kylie.

"Well…since my Mommy never has time for me I've never really experienced a family….and now I have you and Gabriella and Nonna Lucille and Nanna Maria and Boppa! And it actually feels like a family." Kylie explained shyly.

"Wow…Kylie um…that's great that you feel that way Kylie but-"

"Troy…I've never had a family before."

"Yes you do, you have your Mother-"

"She's not my Mommy, she's only my Mommy by law." Kylie said with a sigh "I'll never have a real family, most kids have their real Mommy's and Daddy's. I have an adoptive Mommy and she doesn't even like me!"

"Of course you Mother likes you Kylie, and in fact she loves you." Troy said as Kylie sighed.

"I know but…I want to meet my real parents."

"You'll have to ask your Mother that when you get home, okay?"

Kylie sighed "Okay…"

"How about you watch Desiree for a bit? I'm going to go see if Gabriella's alright."

"Okay." Kylie agreed as Troy placed Desiree on the floor next to Kylie.

GABRIELLA exhaled as the toxic smoke seemed to pour out of her mouth. She hadn't smoked in her whole entire stay and it was driving her crazy! She loved the feeling of the cigarette between her index and middle finger, oh and how she craved the taste on her tongue and the hot smoke spilling down her throat gave her a sense of tranquility when in reality it was damaging her. She knew it was bad for her but she just couldn't seem to stop. She was about to smoke it again but she felt two strong muscular arms around her waist. Her facial expression looked like she was a deer caught in headlights. She was caught.

"…Gabriella?" Troy asked his face filled with concern.

"I-I'm sorry Troy…I…"

"No…" Troy said as he let go of her almost knocking her to the ground.

"Troy…I-I tried to –stop but i-it was so hard." Gabriella explained with sobs racking her body.

"When did you start smoking?" Troy asked

"During the time after I had the baby we gave up and during the six months I had been carrying Desiree."

"I…just don't know what to say." Troy said sadly as he walked away from Gabriella leaving her feeling dejected.

**Sorry for the no update thing but I have to practice my Fine Arts Speech and I'm also doing contortion/flexibility training for Rhythmic Gymnastics AND I'm trying to update Endless Love at the same time. So there is my excuse haha. ALSO my surgery went well and I got my braces tightened :p. I also want to give a big squish to my friend Lola and her daughter Lexie :D. Anything you want to see in Chapter eleven?**


	11. Acceptance

Troy sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Gabriella was smoking, and he was against smoking 100 percent. The love of his life was smoking, he couldn't believe it. He gave an exasperated sigh and walked upstairs into their bedroom. He got out a suitcase and started to pack her clothes into it. She was not staying in this house where she could endanger everyone and Troy was going to make sure that the smoke will not harm their daughter.

"Troy…" he heard her quiet voice say "No! Troy I-I'll try harder, p-please Troy don't make me leave!"

"Gabriella, are you sure you'll be able to do it?"Troy asked

"Yes Troy I-I promise!" Gabriella pleaded "Please…"

Troy sighed and kissed Gabriella's head. He wiped the tears from her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She started crying and Troy ran his fingers through her hair.

"We'll get through this together babe." He said quietly "How long have you been smoking?"

"Five years." Gabriella said quietly.

"Oh…that's not that bad." Troy said "You don't know how long's Sharpay's been smoking."

"Okay,okay." Gabriella said "I get it, but I only smoke one cigarette at night so…It's not that bad right?"

"Well It's not as bad as others." Troy said "But it probably affected Desiree."

"Speaking of Desiree, where is she?"

"Desiree is with…Kylie." Troy said as the couple ran down the stairs trying to get to the tiny tot and their child.

The couple smiled at the sight. They saw Kylie reading the book 'Little Women' to Desiree while she slept.

"Oh I love that book Kylie!" Gabriella said "I can read it to you sometime...if you want."

"Oh…um no thanks Gabriella." Kylie said with a sigh "I'm going to go upstairs. I want to be alone."

"Oh, okay." Gabriella said quietly as Kylie walked up the stairs with her puppy tramping behind her.

Gabriella sighed and sat on the couch and Troy sat next to her.

"Troy I have to tell you something." Gabriella said quietly

"What is it?"

"Well…when you..um left…I was upset…and um…I used you credit card…and…I spent a lot of money at the mall…"

"How much?" Troy asked

"One thousand dollars…and forty seven cents." She answered

"Oh…that's not that bad. That's not bad at all. We'll be able to pay it off."

"You're okay with it?"

"Well not really but we can pay it off so I'm okay with it. All I'm worried about is you getting that nasty habit taken care of." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong with Kylie?" Gabriella asked

"Well…um she wants to find her real parents. She said that her Mom was only her Mom by law and how her adoptive Mother hates her." He said with a sigh "Then she started ignoring me."

"Oh…" Gabriella said with an exasperated sigh.

KYLIE slipped on her coat on and she put on her hat and gloves and walked out of her room and onto the balcony. She grabbed onto the railing and expertly climbed down the balcony. Something she thought was horrible and that she'd never do it again, but little did she know in her teen years she'd been doing this pretty frequently.

Kylie knocked lightly on the door of Lucille, Jack and Maria's cabin. She heard the door click open and there appeared a tall slim young woman who looked down at Kylie.

"Who are you?" she snorted as Kylie stepped back.

"I-I must have the wr-wrong house."

"Marisol!" Kylie gave a sigh of relief as she recognized Maria's voice

"Kylie! Merry Christmas dear." Maria said as she grabbed Kylie's hand

"Who's that?" Kylie asked pointing to the tall slim latina

"Oh that." Maria said rolling her eyes "That's Marisol, Gabriella's sister. She's here for Christmas."

"She's mean." Kylie whispered

Maria chuckled and Marisol stomped off in rage.

"Kylie, what are you doing here? Where is Troy and Gabriella?"

"Um, they're at…the cabin."

"You left by yourself!"

"Well…um I had some questions to ask you…"

"Fine. But I'll take you straight back after this okay?"

"Alright." Kylie said with a sigh as she sat down in the kitchen.

"Okay, kiddo. So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well…Gabriella and Troy had a baby when they were young right?"

"Yes, they did." Maria said with a sigh

"Um…they gave her up for adoption right?"

"Yea….they were seventeen. " Maria said "They couldn't take care of her, they were too young. A baby would've ruined their future at the time."

"Oh…" Kylie said with a sigh "W-why do I look like them?" Kylie asked

"Like who?"

"Troy and Gabriella? Why do I look like them?"

Maria, thought. Kylie had Gabriella's curly brunette hair and skin and Troy's amazing ultramarine eyes. No, she couldn't be their daughter. She couldn't. Maria was denying it! She looked like an exact mixture of the two! She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that the little girl in front of her was her granddaughter. But she had to. She had known since day one, she just didn't want to believe it.

"Kylie…sweetie….you'll know….just give it time okay?" Maria said with a sigh as she patted Kylie's hand. "When were you born?"

"June 21st 2004, I'm turning 6 this year." Kylie said "When was the baby born?"

Maria sighed, Kylie was catching on, what a smart girl. Just like Gabriella. She was clever like her Father. The exact copy of Troy in personality.

"That same day." Maria said with a sigh "You knew?"

"I had to put the pieces together somehow. Once I got here all of them fit."

"You know Gabriella had you here right?"

"In the cabin?!"

"No silly! Here in Colorado, the hospital up the road."

"Oh, no wonder why the pieces fit…It's because I came here. Everything about my birth parents happened here right?"

"Yea, baby girl. They met here and everything happened after that."

Kylie hugged Maria "I'm glad you're my Nana Maria." Kylie said with a warm smile.

"And I'm glad you're my Granddaughter." Maria said with tears in her eyes as she picked up Kylie and kissed her on the cheek.

She could finally accept it. She could finally accept the fact that she had a Granddaughter.

"Aww man…this means Marisol's my aunt!"

TROY ran around frantically in the room while holding poor baby Desiree. A lot had happened in the past 45 minutes, he caught Gabriella smoking, then Desiree cried for the next 25 minutes and then they noticed Kylie was gone!

"Troy I couldn't find her anywhere!" Gabriella said with an exasperated sigh.

"We'll find her, have you checked her room?"

"Yes, everywhere in the house."

Just then the phone rang and Troy placed Desiree with Gabriella and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Troy, it's Maria, Kylie's here with us. She just needs a little alone time if that's okay with you."_

"Yea, sure."

"_Alright, we'll bring her home."_

"Thanks Maria." Troy said as he hung up the phone.

"Well?" Gabriella asked as she shushed Desiree.

"Our Parents have her." Troy said as Gabriella gave a sigh of relief "They'll bring her home."

"Okay, so when are we going to open our Christmas presents for each other?"

"Later." Troy said "Maybe just you and me."

"Trying to be romantic huh?"

"Maybe." Troy said as Gabriella giggled

"Anyway, I was just wondering. Can we contact the adoption agency?"

"Yea…what was it called again?"

"Family Matters Adoption Agency." Gabriella said with a huff "I can't believe you couldn't remember…"

"Well, I forgot what it was called." Troy said as he grabbed his Mac "Gosh Gabi, you can be melodramatic sometimes."

"Well maybe if I wanted to find our daughter!"

"Last time I checked I wanted to find her and YOU didn't!"

Gabriella sighed "Troy…we need to stop…now." She said with a sigh " I don't want this to be a full blown argument. What's in the past is in the past. We are just trying to find our daughter."

"Right." Troy said as they both sat down on the couch

Troy typed the agency on the screen and clicked the contact dialed the number. Gabriella wrung her hands nervously. What if it didn't work out?

"_Family Matters Adoption Agency how my I help you?"_

"Hello, is Meryl Carter available?"

"_Yes she is, let me transfer you to her."_

"Thank you."

"_No problem sweetheart."_

"Put it on speaker phone." Gabriella said as Troy put the phone on speaker .

"_Meryl Carter speaking, how may I help you?"_

"Hey Mrs. Carter, it's Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Do you remember our case?" Troy asked

"_Ah! Troy and Gabriella! Of course I remember you two! How have you guys been?"_

"Good." They both answered in unison.

"_Good. So what can I do for you two?"_

"Well, we wanted to know if it could be possible-" Gabriella cut him off.

"We wanted to know if we could possibly find our daughter." Gabriella asked

There was a long pause on the phone.

"Mrs. Carter?" Troy asked.

"_Oh I'm sorry, this has never actually happened before." _ Mrs. Carter muttered the last part _" Well, I'll contact the adoptive family and I'll call you two back once I've gotten an answer." _Mrs. Carter explained

"Great." Gabriella said with a smile

"_But you two have to prepare yourselves, there is a 50 percent chance she would be able to meet you two and a 50 percent chance she wouldn't be able to meet you two. Just prepare yourself for the outcome okay?"_

"We will." Troy said

"_Alright, well I'll talk to you guys soon."_

"Thank you Mrs. Carter." Troy and Gabriella said with unison as they hung up the phone.

"Wow." Gabriella said "I've never been this nervous ever."

"Me neither." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's cheek.

MARIA smiled as she finished setting up the table.Everything was set. Troy and Gabriella would be there in just a minute.

"What time is it?" Lucille asked Maria.

"Just about 7:30." Maria said as Lucille nodded "Where's Kylie?"

"She's watching basketball with Jack." Lucille answered "She really loves basketball."

"Mhmm." Maria said with a smile

"Have you ever wondered?" Lucille asked

"Wondered what?"

"When Troy and Gabriella are going to get married."

"Hmm, yea. But they're still young. They just got out of College."

"Yea, but they've been together for so long." Lucille said

"I know. But it's their choice."

"ALRIGHT, so whatcha get me?" Troy asked as they sat cross legged on the floor.

"Here you go." Gabriella said handing Troy a pair of keys.

"No…" Troy said in disbelief

"C'mon." Gabriella said as she held out her hand for him to take.

"No freakin' way." Troy said as they stepped outside.

In the driveway, was a silver Audi.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"Well…I did." Gabriella said with a slight laugh.

"Thank you Gabriella." Troy said as he kissed her lips lightly "I love my gift."

The couple went back into the cabin and sat on the floor again.

"Okay, so what did ya get me?" Gabriella asked

"Here you go." Troy said handing Gabriella an envelope.

Gabriella opened the envelope and gasped.

"Two tickets to Hawaii?!" Gabriella asked.

"There's more."

Gabriella looked again and there were two Lakers game tickets.

"It's for our first game."

"C-Courtside?!" Gabriella asked

"And I was wondering, maybe around that time the daughter we gave up might want to come too." Troy said.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then Kylie could tag along." Troy said with a sigh "Anyway, there's more."

"More?" Gabriella asked

"Look in the envelope again." Troy said as Gabriella looked in the envelope and gasped.

In the envelope was an 18k Yellow Gold 2 Carat t.w. Leo Diamond engagement ring.

"Troy…" Gabriella gasped as Troy got down on one knee.

"Romantic love reaches out in little ways, showing attention and admiration. Romantic love remembers what pleases a woman, what excites her, and what surprises her. Its actions whisper: you are the most special person in my life. The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart. And I ask you Gabriella Estelle Montez. Will you marry me?"

"Oh My God Troy…yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Gabriella said as he slipped the ring on her finger and she nearly flipped.

Gabriella pressed her lips against Troy's lovingly. He spun her around and put her down.

"I love you so much." Troy said as he kissed her once more.

"I love you so much Troy Bolton. And I can't wait until I become Mrs. Bolton."

The couple held each other's hands and Troy had Desiree in the bassinette.

"So we're telling them right?" Gabriella whispered.

"Hmm, let's see if they could figure out on their own."

**Yayyyyyy lot's and lot's of surprises! WHOO! That was my gift to you because I was so slow in updating. Anyway, hope you liked it! Anything you want to see in the next chapter?**


	12. Wisdom

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I have the pictures of the cabin and stuff on my profile. I also have a picture of Gabriella's engagement ring on their too if you want to have a look.**

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek as he wrung the doorbell.

"Remember our plan." He whispered lovingly into her ear.

"Troy!" Kylie said as she opened the door.

Kylie was wearing a velvet violet dress, white tights and black shoes. She had her hair tied back with a violet ribbon. Gabriella picked Kylie up and kissed her cheek.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yea! Boppa and I were watching the basketball game." Troy and Gabriella said while walking into the cabin.

Gabriella put Kylie down. "Really was it good?"

"Yea the knicks won." Kylie said with a smile as she turned to Desiree "Hi Desi!" Kylie said looking at the tiny baby sound asleep.

"Shh Kylie we want it to be a surprise okay?" Troy said

"Got it, shhh." Kylie said as she put her index finger to her lips innocently.

"Let's go." Troy said as he covered Gabriella's engagement ring as they walked into the dining room.

"Hey Troy, Hey Gabriella!" Lucille said as she hugged both of them Gabriella making sure she hid her ring.

"Merry Christmas." Troy and Gabriella said together.

"Merry Christmas."

"And who is this?" Lucille cooed while she looked at the tiny baby in the bassinette.

"That's Desiree." I said "Our daughter."

Lucille nodded and took Desiree from out of the bassinette. "Aren't you precious?" Lucille said as Desiree squirmed a bit in her sleep. "She's so tiny."

Maria walked towards the couple.

"Who is this?" she asked timidly.

"Mom." Gabriella said with a deep breath "This is our daughter Desiree."

"W-Why didn't you tell me about her?" Maria asked.

"I-I wanted it to be a surprise, i-I-"

"Nevermind." Maria said "She's beautiful."

"Thanks."

The greetings continued and it was about time for dinner.

"Marisol! Come down! Time for dinner!"

Gabriella's face turned into pure shock and she pulled her mother aside "Mother, you aren't serious."

"She's your sister after all Gabriella."

"You know we don't get along." Gabriella said

"It's time you two made up."

"Well you don't know what happened!"

"Yes I do!"

"You only went by what she told you!"

"You know what, we're not discussing this anymore!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella asked

"Why didn't YOU tell me about that little baby girl of yours?!" Maria shot back.

Gabriella sighed and walked back towards Troy.

"Marisol!" Maria yelled up the stairs.

Kylie grabbed on Gabriella's hand as a tall slim figure appeared at the top of the steps. She gracefully walked down the stairs and appeared before them.

"About time." Maria said

"Hello Gabriella." Marisol said icily.

"Hi." Gabriella said just as coldly.

Marisol turned to Troy and was a whole different person.

"Why hello Troy!" Marisol said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hello." Troy said rather dully

"So how are you?" she said as she batted her lashes at him.

"Oh Marisol, I think you shouldn't have done that." Gabriella said as she let Marisol have a glimpse of her engagement ring. 'That's right' she mouthed.

Marisol's face was priceless. She turned to the little baby in Lucille's arms and looked at Troy.

"I see you got her knocked up again." She scoffed "Who are you going to give the little runt to this time? Brangelina?"

"Hey lady!" Kylie yelled.

"Me? Watch who you're speaking to."

"Don't talk about Desiree that way!" Kylie screamed

"Oh so she has a name now does she? Last time you guys didn't care if she had a name or not." Marisol said to Gabriella

"Now how about you just shut up and we can have a nice dinner, cause' you're ruining it!" Kylie screamed at Marisol.

Everyone was speechless and Kylie seemed to make a point.

"Well you heard the little lady, let's have a nice dinner." Jack said trying to hold back a laugh.

DURING the dinner everyone was talking freely (excluding Marisol who just quietly picked at her food). Troy looked at Gabriella and she nodded. Troy politely coughed.

"Um excuse me." Troy said as everyone stopped talking "Gabriella and I have an announcement to make." Troy said as Gabriella blushed "Gabriella and I are getting married!"

"Finally!" Lucille said "Maria." Lucille said as Maria gave her ten bucks.

"Can I be a flower girl?" Kylie asked innocently.

"Of course." Gabriella said as she kissed her head.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Maria and Lucille gushed.

"I'm proud of you son." Jack said as he patted Troy on the back.

"Thanks Dad."

Gabriella smiled as Troy played with her engagement ring. Desiree started to squirm in her bassinette and Gabriella picked her up gently and Desiree stopped squirming and put her fingers in her mouth.

"Gabriella." Kylie asked

"Yea?"

"I'm sleepy." Kylie said with a yawn.

"We're about to go in a couple of minutes okay?"

"Okay." Kylie said quietly.

Now Kylie was very smart for her age. And she knew good and well that they would not go in a couple of minutes, a couple of minutes meant a couple of hours. Kylie sighed and stared at her parents. They were so nice, why would they want to give her up? She wasn't bad when she was a baby right? Was it because she wasn't pretty or wasn't smart enough to their liking? She decided to push these questions to the back of her mind. She could ask her Nana Maria later. Kylie fixated her eyes on her little sister Desiree. Why would they keep her instead? Was it because Desiree was smaller? Was it because she was cuter? Was it because she had blonde hair instead of brown? Was it because they liked her more that Kylie? Again Kylie pushed the questions to the back of her mind. It just didn't make any sense! Kylie just completely hated it when she couldn't figure something out! It made her frustrated and angry. Kylie sighed and noticed that Marisol was gone. Kylie looked at the group again and none of them noticed. Kylie got out of her chair and walked down the hall and up the stairs. She heard a few sobs and she walked in the room. The sight she had seen made her confused. The overly confident bitter woman she was used to seeing was sitting on the bed crying her eyes out.

"You okay?" Kylie asked with her innocent voice as she handed Marisol a tissue.

"Yea, thanks." Marisol said as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "Why are you up here? You should be downstairs enjoying that little soiree."

"I noticed you were gone." Kylie said with a frown "You were crying, why?"

"It's just not fair, everyone just loves Gabriella and not me! Gabriella was always the prettier one, the smarter one, the one that guys liked, I was always the nobody, the one that no one liked."

_So that's why she's mean _Kylie thought "Well maybe if you weren't mean to everyone and if you dressed more appropriately people would like you."

"It's called getting a guy Kylie."

"It's called looking like a whore."

"Who told you that word?!"

"I listen to people's conversations." Kylie answered nonchalantly.

"Maybe you're right." Marisol said with a smile "I'm going to go change, and stop acting sorry for myself."

Kylie smiled as Marisol got up "Hey Marisol?"

"Yea?"

"When you said that Troy and Gabriella didn't care if it had a name what did you mean?"

Marisol sighed and walked up to Kylie "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Marisol said as she kissed Kylie's head "You're a good kid, Kylie." Marisol said as she left the room.

Kylie sighed and walked back down the stairs. Troy picked her up into his arms and Kylie laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" He asked as Kylie nodded her head.

"Gabs." Troy said as Gabriella turned around.

"Hmm?"

"It's time to go."

"…Okay." Gabriella said with a small smile.

Gabriella put Desiree in her bassinette and the small group exchanged goodbyes. The small family walked out of the cabin and into their own.

"Here Troy, you take Desi and I'll dress Kylie for bed."

Troy nodded as he handed Kylie to Gabriella. Gabriella carried Kylie up into her room. Kylie rubbed her eyes and took off her white stockings.

"I hate tights." Kylie said as Gabriella giggled

"These might be better." Gabriella said as she handed her, her pink pajama pants.

"Thanks."

Kylie continued to get dressed and Gabriella tucked her in.

"Gabi?" Kylie asked

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry the way I acted earlier."

"It's okay sweetheart, no big deal."

"Gabi?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can you read me a story?"

"Sure, what would you like to hear?"

"How you and Troy met!"

"Oh…" Gabriella said with a giggle "Hmm okay where do I start?"

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat on the edge of the dock with her hair in a low side ponytail. She started to draw a sunset, it would be perfect to place in her room after her vacation in Hawaii. She continued to draw and she saw a few surfers out there. She shook her head, she wouldn't be able to do anything like that! It was too daring. She swung her legs as she continued to draw…which made one of her flip flops fall into the water._

_Damn._

_What was she supposed to do now? She tried reaching for it, it was just floating on top of the water. She was almost there. Just a little closer and…._

_SPLASH!_

_This didn't really bother Gabriella, she could swim. But something was pulling her down, what was it? Gabriella looked down at her jeans, they were stuck on something she couldn't make out. She struggled trying to get out, but she couldn't! She felt two strong arms lift her out and she started coughing and spitting out water._

"_You okay?" The guy asked her._

"_Y-yea." She said "I'm fine. Thanks for the whole rescuing thing."_

"_You're Welcome, I'm Troy."_

"_Gabriella."_

_Troy helped Gabriella onto the deck and Troy got up there too._

"_Thanks." Gabriella said with a smile._

"_These yours?" Troy asked as he handed her two flip flops._

"_Yes! Thanks!"_

"_So do I get anything in return?"_

"_What? Well you did save my life and you did give me back my flip flops."_

"_How about a date?"_

"_Pick me up at seven?"_

"_Sure."_

_End of Flashback_

Kylie yawned "That was weird!"

Gabriella giggled "Fate works in strange ways."

"It sure does." Troy said with a laugh.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said as Troy placed a kiss on her lips.

Kylie giggled and went to sleep.

_1 week later_

Gabriella groaned as she felt Kylie tap on her arm.

"Kylie, no I'm tired."

"But Gaaaabi! Someone's on the phone!"

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked as she opened one eye.

"Troy!" Kylie said with a giggle

"Then why didn't you say so silly?" Gabriella said with a laugh as she got up from the couch "And by the way you were supposed to be taking a nap."

Gabriella got the phone from Kylie "Hey Babe, how's practice."

"_It's going great! Guess who got on the team?"_

"Who?"

"_C had!"_

"Chad?! Omigod! I've haven't seen him since high school! How's he been?"

"_He's been doing great, still with Taylor too."_

"Taylor?! We totally have to meet up with them some time!"

"_Yea. She's in Albuquerque you know."_

"Oh so they moved?"

"_Yea, Tay's Mom kept complaining and-"_ Gabriella heard the doorbell ring.

"Hold on Troy someone's at the door." Gabriella said as she walked towards the door.

**Okay so who's at the door? Any guesses? o.O Sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try to update faster! To make up for it, do u guys want a spoiler of Endless Love? Love ya guys!**


	13. Unexpected

"Tay!" Gabriella squealed as a heavily pregnant Taylor hugged Gabriella. "It's been so long! Look at you girl!" Gabriella said.

"Yep, 8 months." Taylor said with a smile.

"Come in, come in!" Gabriella said warmly as Taylor stepped inside their Spanish style home.

"So what's new with you guys?" Taylor asked as she sat down on the couch with Gabriella.

"Well I'm a Nanny." Gabriella thought she should start with the small stuff first.

"Oh that's great! I always knew you loved kids!" Taylor said with a smile.

"Yea, I had a baby."

"Omigod! You did? Whats her name?"

"Desiree Julietta Evangeline Bolton."

"Oh what a beautiful name." Taylor said "Where is she?"

Gabriella sighed "At the hospital, she's premature."

"Oh…Gabriella I'm so-"

"No, it's okay, she's a fighter."

"So what else is new?" Taylor asked

"I'm getting married!" Gabriella screamed as Taylor squealed.

"Really!"

"Yea! I'm so happy!" Gabriella said with a smile "So whats with you?"

"Well I'm having a baby girl, we're thinking of naming her Celine Elizabeth Danforth, but I don't know…"

"That's a pretty name, what other names are thinking of?"

"Christina Nicole Danforth, and…that's it."

"Well they're both pretty."

"Yea, I know."

"Gabi." Kylie asked "Who's this?"

"This is Taylor, my best friend."

Kylie approached Taylor with a smile "Hi I'm Kylie! I'm five years old!"

"Hi Kylie, I'm Taylor, nice to meet you."

Kylie looked at Taylor's stomach "There's a baby in there!" Kylie squealed.

"Yep, it's a girl."

"Gabi has a baby. Maybe your baby and her baby could be best friends!"

"That's what we're counting on."

"You hungry Tay?"

"Well um, I'm not trying to be a bother but…very." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Tay you're family, and besides I've been pregnant. I know how those cravings can be."

"So what do you want to eat Tay?" Gabriella asked

"Hmmm peanut butter and jelly….with pickles."

"You want anything Kylie?"

"I want a peanut butter and jelly with a pickle on the _side_." Kylie said as Taylor and Gabriella chuckled

Hours went by and Taylor left for a much needed rest. Kylie and Gabriella had absolutely nothing to do.

"Let's call Troy." Gabriella said as she reached for the phone and dialed Troy's number.

"_Hey baby."_

"Hey Troy! How's practice?"

"_Going Great, It's almost over, I'll be home at 6."_

"Home?"

"_Yea, coach is sending us home for those who live in the city."_

"Oh that's great!" Gabriella said with a smile.

"_So we'll have some time alone."_

"No, Kylie's here til' 10."

"_Oh, yeah. Well we could all go out to eat. How about Mexican?"_

"Oh My God! Yes! How about La Casa de Flores?" **(Made up. The House of Flowers)**

"_Sounds good to me!" _Troy said _"Hey babe, I got to go. Tell Kylie I said hi."_

"I will. Love you."

"_Love you."_

Gabriella hung up the phone "Troy said 'Hi'"

"Okay." Kylie said with a smile.

"We're going out to eat for dinner, Kylie. Does Mexican sound good to you?" Gabriella asked.

"I LOVE MEXICAN FOOD!" Kylie squealed

"Great! I love Mexican food too!"

"Gabi, you're Mexican right?"

"Both of my Grandparents are." Gabriella replied.

"Oh. Do you know any dances?"

"Mexican ones? Well not really. I can salsa, but since I was little my parents taught me how to lambada."

"What's the Lambada?" Kylie asked as she twisted her dark brown locks

"Well…in the Lambada you have a partner. And you dance real close and the woman shakes her hips."

"That's all?"

"Basically, but you turn and stuff. The music starts really slow and then it goes _really _fast."

"Oh, that seems fun! I'm gonna practice!" Kylie said as she started swaying her hips.

Gabriella chuckled and watched the little girl dance. She had rhythm! She was a natural dancer! Gabriella put music on and Kylie started dancing to the beat. Gabriella just had to dance too. At the end of the song they fell on the floor laughing.

"That was so fun!" Kylie said.

"C'mon Kylie, let's get ready."

Gabriella dressed Kylie in a white skirt and s blue and white striped camisole and white sneakers. She put a white flower in her hair and Kylie smiled.

"It looks so pretty!" She squealed.

"Thanks. Now come help me find out what I'm going to wear."

Gabriella and Kylie raided her closet. They decided on a yellow flowing skirt that went about mid-thigh, and a red camisole. Gabriella put on black strapped heels and let her hair out.

WHEN TROY CAME HOME he was extremely tired. His muscles were sore and all we wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey babe." Gabriella said as she kissed him chastely on the lips "You look beat."

"Yea, coach made us do suicides."

"Oh no, you okay?"

"Mhmm." Troy said tiredly

"You know, we can just stay home-"

"No, I said we're going out to eat, and that's what we're going to do."

"We don't have to-"

"I'll crash later. Let me take a shower and I'll be fine. Then we can go. K?"

Gabriella sighed. His muscles were sore, she knew it. She just wanted to stay home and take care of him. But, Troy was so stubborn. He never backed out on his promises, _never_. He pecked her lips and walked upstairs.

"Gabi?" Kylie said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby girl." She said as she picked Kylie up and kissed her head "You hungry?"

She nodded "Is Troy back yet?"

"Yep, he's taking a shower. He'll be out in a few minutes."

Kylie groaned "But I'm sooo hungry!"

"How about you eat some crackers to hold you-"

"No!" Kylie whined "I want to eat real food!"

"Kylie." Gabriella said "Can you just cope for a few minutes, please"

Kylie sighed "Yeah."

KYLIE sighed as she picked at her food. This would've been fun if Troy and Gabriella wouldn't have been flirting the whole entire meal. She was full and she wanted to go home.

"Gabi, I'm tired." Kylie said with a yawn.

"You ready to go home?" Gabriella asked as Kylie nodded.

They paid for their food and drove to Mrs. Greene's home.

"Babe I'll be right back." Gabriella said as she picked up a sleeping Kylie and brought her inside the house.

Gabriella brought Kylie in her room and changed her into her pajamas. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Good night sweetheart." Gabriella said as she left the room.

"I HATE THIS SHOW." Gabriella said as Troy stroked her curls.

"It's funny." Troy said

"It's stupid." Gabriella said while flipping through a wedding magazine.

"I set up an appointment for you with Vera Wang." Gabriella stopped turning the pages and her eyes went wide.

"Are you shitting me Bolton?!" Gabriella asked.

"Nope."

Gabriella started hyperventilating and she tried fanning herself "Ohmigod, ohmigod,ohmigod!"

"Way to go Sharpay on me." Troy teased as Gabriella hit him.

"Troy, this is fucking Vera Wang, we're talking about here!" Gabriella said

"Gabs, calm down. Is next Saturday good for you?"

"Any date is good for Vera Wang." Gabriella said "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Gabriella said as she smothered Troy's face with kisses.

Troy chuckled "You're welcome babe." He said "Now we just have to find a wedding planner." He said

"I love you." He said as he pecked my lips

"I love you too, so much."

"We're going to get married!" He said as I giggled

"Just out of curiosity, how many kids do you want?"

"Hmm, four." Troy answered "Including Desiree."

"That seems like a good number." Gabriella said "Four will be perfect."

"Well, if we're going to have four. We're going to have to move."

Gabriella sighed "But I love this house, I absolutely love it."

"Yea, but there's not a lot of bedrooms, and the backyard isn't that big."

"Can we get a place with a pool?"

"Sure, but as soon as my career takes off then we'll move. Coach says I'm doing really good, he says if I do extremely well than I could make 25 million in a couple years."

"Wow, that's a lot of money."

The phone started to ring and Gabriella groaned "Who's calling us so late?"

"Look at the caller ID."

Gabriella picked up the phone and nearly fainted "IT'S THE ADOPTION AGENCY!"

Gabriella pressed the 'talk' button "Hello?"

"_Ms. Montez, I am very sorry-" _ Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh no."

"_- for calling you this late."_

Gabriella let a sigh of relief "It's okay, you were saying?"

"_When would you like to meet your daughter?"_

**Yay!!!! They get to meet her! Yay! The story's not over yet, we still have a bunch of chapters to go! What would you like to see in the next chapter (besides Gabriella and Troy meeting Kylie, BTW it will not happen next chapter though) Anything different you would like to see? Maybe a visit to see Desiree? The next chapter will have A LOT of drama. And thanks for the reviews last chapter, here is a sneak peek of what's happening next :**

_Gabriella sighed, he just didn't understand. She really did love Troy, and for him to say that made her absolutely angry._

"_Dad, I love Troy, with all my heart I really do. He's been with me through everything, and I-"_

"_Gabriella, stop. I do not approve of this marriage, I don' t think I ever will. He got you pregnant at 17-"_

"_And he stayed with me Dad. We've been together ever since. If it makes it any better we're meting for the daughter we gave up-"_

**And that's the end of the sneak peek before I get too carried away lol. Review please!**


	14. Anticipation

Gabriella squealed "OH MY GOD!" She almost screamed as she began to cry tears of joy.

"We get to meet her!" Gabriella squealed to Troy as his eyes widened.

"Really?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Y-yes!" Gabriella said "M-Meryl want to know when we want meet her!"

"How about Sunday? The park, at 2 pm?"

Gabriella nodded and told Meryl of the plans.

"_It sounds like a nice place, I'll ask the adoptive Mother if that's good for her." _

"Alright, thank you so much Meryl!"

"_Your Welcome, I'll call you if we will need to reschedule."_

"Okay, thanks again, bye."

"_Bye."_

"I can't believe it." Gabriella said "We're going to meet her."

"I know, it's so surreal."

"I love you." Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"I love you too, so much." Troy said as he connected his lips with her's enticingly.

The young couple started to engage in a heated Make-out session, Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and Troy began to walk upstairs, not once breaking the kiss. Troy laid Gabriella flat on the bed, rubbing her sides. Gabriella took his shirt off and Troy was tugging at her skirt. Gabriella's eyes widened once she realized something.

"Oh my God! Troy!" She screamed as she sat up.

"W-what? Did I do something-"

"No, I just realized something."

"What?"

"We didn't tell my Father we're engaged!" Gabriella shrieked.

"Oh…when are we going to tell him?"

"I-I don't know I've haven't seen him in years…"

"We're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"i-I think I should tell him." Gabriella said as she spoke softly "I'll go visit him tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay babe." Troy said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"So, are we going to continue where we left off or what?"

Troy grinned and Gabriella giggled, resuming their past actions.

GABRIELLA inhaled deeply as she woke up from her peaceful sleep. The sunlight shone through the windows as she gave a content sigh. Troy opened his Ultramarine eyes and he smiled.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Happy, loved, sore." She said with a smile.

Troy kissed her cheek and she smiled "What time is it?" he asked

"Umm, 9:30." Gabriella said

"Where does your father live anyway?" Troy asked.

"New Jersey, but he's visiting Marisol."

"You were a Jersey girl?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Born and raised." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Why don't you have an accent?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's because when I was 6 my parents split and Marisol and I moved to New Mexico with my Mom. The accents went away."

"Oh, so when are you going to tell him?"

"I'm planning to drop by at 2."

"What about Kylie?"

Gabriella gasped "Shit!" she scrambled out of bed."Can you watch her for me? My Dad would freak out if he saw her!"

"Hey babe, don't worry, I can keep her for a bit."

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said as she pecked Troy's lips "Now babe I need to get ready."

GABRIELLA SIGHED IN RELIEF as she saw Kylie sleeping soundly tucked in her Hannah Montana sheets. She was afraid that Kylie would've gotten up and tried to make breakfast! Gabriella gently shook Kylie.

"Baby wake up." She said softly.

Kylie continued to snore and Gabriella chuckled. Troy snored, and Kylie's snore reminded her of his.

"Kylie, wake up baby girl." Gabriella said as she picked up Kylie.

Kylie rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Gabriella did that when she woke up sometimes.

"Wha…?" Kylie asked "I wanna sleep."

"I know you do baby girl, but it's time to wake up." Gabriella said as she brought Kylie to the bathroom "You're going o be hanging out with Troy today." Gabriella said as she handed Kylie her toothbrush and her washcloth "Finish getting ready sweetie, I'll be picking out your clothes."

Gabriella walked into Kylie's room and picked out white shorts, a pink tank top and white sneakers.

"Gabi? Can you do my hair?" Kylie asked sleepily.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Just a pony tail, I'm sleepy." She said.

Gabriella smiled and put her long hair into a nice, tight pony tail. Gabriella gave Kylie a jean jacket to wear and Kylie had her Hannah Montana backpack on her shoulder.

Gabriella picked up Kylie and set her on her hip. They walked towards Gabriella's car and sat Kylie in her car seat. Gabriella drove off with a sigh. She heard Kylie's snores and she giggled. She pulled up in the driveway and parked in the garage. Gabriella sighed and got out the car. She picked up a sleepy Kylie and brought her into the house. Gabriella brought her upstairs and placed her in the guest room. She kissed Kylie's cheek and walked downstairs.

"Hey babe, that was quick." Troy said with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yea, I was trying to get out as fast as I could." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Where is the little munchkin?"

"Asleep, she was so tired." Gabriella said with another laugh "Well, I'm going to get a head start to go see my um…Dad." Gabriella said quietly.

"Alright, see you later."

"Have fun with Kylie, maybe you guys can visit Desiree."

"Yea, that would be nice." Troy said with a small smile "See you later Gabs." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"See ya." She said with a small smile.

Gabriella sighed as she walked towards her car. She was nervous as hell. She didn't want to talk to her Father at all. It surprised her that Marisol, of all people would welcome their _Father _into her own home! Gabriella started the car and drove down the street.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella's eyes were filled with fright as her sister held onto her tightly. She heard their voices grow louder and louder. Her Mother crying her Father screaming. Gabriella couldn't take it she ran out of her room ignoring her sisters call for her, she ran into the kitchen and found the same sight as always, only this time…worse._

"_Carlos, just…I can't do this anymore!" Her Mother screamed. "I'm sick and tired of you screaming at me!"_

"_Well I'm sorry if I screamed at you Mari, but you are just so fucking-"_

"_I don't care! You need to get a job!" She screamed_

"_You know it's been hard for me to find one Mari-"_

"_You said that last week!"_

"_You know, if we keep fighting like this Maria-"_

"_I want a divorce."_

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella sighed and pushed the Lady GaGa CD in. She heard teeth come on and she started to hum it. Soon enough she was at Marisol's house. She parked at the driveway. She hoped all would go well. Gabriella got out of her car and walked towards the steps. She rang the doorbell and Marisol appeared.

"Hey Gabs, nice of you to drop by." Marisol said as she let her sister in "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to Dad."

"Oh, he's in the living room." Marisol said quietly.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Dad." Gabriella said sheepishly.

"Pumpkin!" Her father said with a warm smile "Marisol didn't tell me you were coming!" He said as he hugged her.

"Yea, it was kind of a surprise visit." She said with a laugh "Anyway, Dad, the reason why I came here is because we have a lot to catch up on." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Alright, let's sit down." Carlos said as the two sat down on the couch.

"Dad, you remember Troy right?"

"The boy that got you pregnant? Yes." Gabriella sighed.

"Well, we've been together for a very long time and we love each other. Dad, Troy and I are getting married."

Carlos clenched his jaw as he went over the words his daughter just said. He couldn't believe this.

"No…not my baby girl. Not my youngest…" He said "Why? Gabriella, this is a huge mistake you're making here."

"How Dad? I love Troy with all my heart I really do!"

"Really? You're relationship is based on sex."

Gabriella sighed, he just didn't understand. She really did love Troy, and for him to say that made her absolutely angry.

"Dad, I love Troy, with all my heart I really do. He's been with me through everything, and I-"

"Gabriella, stop. I do not approve of this marriage, I don' t think I ever will. He got you pregnant at 17-"

"And he stayed with me Dad. We've been together ever since. If it makes it any better we're meting for the daughter we gave up-"

"Do you know how much that poor girl is going to be confused? You two should've waited for when she was a teenager! It would have been easier then-"

"We wanted to find out how she was Dad. The parents of our child agreed."

Carlos sighed "You are really fucking up your life now Gabriella. First you get pregnant with that bastards child, then you give up law to become a good for nothing nanny, then you get engaged to that son of a bitch! What proof so you have that you love him?!"

"The ten thousand dollar engagement ring, out first daughter, our second daughter, how he stayed with me through my pregnancy and after it, how he gave up the scholarship of a lifetime just to be closer to me. Dad you know nothing of our relationship, that's because you weren't there to witness it. If you were there you would've known."

"D-Did, y-you say second daughter?" He asked stunned

"Yes, Troy and I had another daughter. Her name is Desiree Julietta Evangeline Bolton. She's about 3 months old now, she's premature. She's still in the hospital though." Gabriella said with a sigh,

"Gabriella, I,…I don't know, I have to think about this okay sweetie?"

"Fine. But I would absolutely love it if my Father walked me down the aisle." Gabriella said as she handed her Father the invitation and walked out of the door.

"TROY!" KYLIE CALLED

"What is it baby girl?"

"I made a picture for Desi." Kylie said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh you did? Can I see it?" Troy asked as Kylie ran upstairs to retrieve the picture.

"Here you go!" Kylie said as she handed the picture to Troy.

Troy smiled as he looked at the picture "That's you, that's Gabi and that's me!" Kylie said with a cheeky grin.

In scribbled red crayon, there were the words _'Get better soon Des Des, we love you!'_.

"I think Desiree is going to love it." He said as Kylie smiled.

"You think so?" She asked innocently as Troy picked her up.

"I know so." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Troy?" Kylie asked.

"Yea princess?"

"Why have you and Gabriella been so happy lately? Not that it's bad or anything, but why?"

"Well, we're going to meet the daughter we gave up."

"You are?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"When?"

"This Sunday."

"That's cool." Kylie said with a smile.

"Yea, why do you want to know so much?"

"Because, I'm a kid, I'm supposed to ask questions, by the way I'm hungry."

"You are? Well come on Munchkin, what do you want to eat?" He asked as he carried her into the kitchen.

"Um…I want Pizza!!"

"Okay kiddo, say, you want to make a surprise dinner for Gabriella?"

"Yea!" She giggled.

"We're going to make pizza from scratch, but you got to help me kiddo."

"Okay! I'm ready to help!!" Kylie said with a giggle.

GABRIELLA SIGHED as she walked in the house. Today's events made her extremely tired.

"Gabi! Don't walk in the family room!" Kylie called as her puppy ran across the room.

"Kylie? What's going on?"

"Nothing!" She shouted as she caught her puppy and walked towards Gabriella.

"What's Vida doing here?" Gabriella asked as she scratched the puppy's ears.

"Um…n-nothing." Kylie lied.

"Mhmm, nothing I see?" Gabriella asked "Tell the truth Kylie."

"No it's a surprise!" Kylie said as she put the dog down "Close your eyes."

Gabriella did as she was told and Kylie led her into the living room.

_When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie  
That's amore  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore  
Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella_

Gabriella heard the music softly through the speakers "Okay open your eyes." Kylie said as Gabriella opened them "Welcome to Italy!" Kylie said as Gabriella gasped. There were candles lit everywhere and rose petals were everywhere setting the romantic mood, cushions were on the ground and over the cushions were curtains to make a tent. Gabriella smiled. Just like High School.

"Nana Maria is going to take me to her house." Kylie said with a smile.

Troy raised his eyebrows"What? Kylie that wasn't-"

Kylie heard a honk "That must be Nana Maria, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Kylie said as she grabbed her dogs leash

Gabriella waved to her Mom and watched Kylie go into the car like any responsible Nanny would do.

"So…I guess we're alone." Troy said

"Yea." Gabriella said with a sigh "Troy I have to talk to you."

"What's up?" he asked as they sat down on the cushions.

"Well, I swung by the hospital to go visit Desiree and…she has pneumonia."

"Oh My God…" Troy said quietly "What did the doctors say?"

"She has a 50 percent chance to live." Gabriella said with a sigh as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Babe, don't cry, we'll just keep praying and we'll visit her everyday okay?" Troy said as he kissed her forehead "It'll be okay."

"I love you." Gabriella said as Troy pecked her lips.

"I love you too, now if you don't mind, I am starving." Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

"C'mon, let's eat." Gabriella said with a smile as she took a pre-cut slice "I wish Kylie was here."

"Why?" Troy asked with his mouth full of pizza as Gabriella shook her head.

"Because, she'd say something funny by now. Lord knows what kind of torture my Mom is doing. She probably drilling her on her Spanish. That's why Kylie named her puppy Vida."

"We should name one of our kids Vida."

"Would you be mad if we had another girl?" Gabriella asked as she took a dainty bite.

"No, another girl would be nice. Just in case we have an overload of girls-" Gabriella giggled "Can we have 5 kids?" Troy asked.

"I don't care, as long as I get to have as many kids as I want I'm fine with that." Little did Gabriella know, her view on child bearing would be changed in a year.

"Do you want another kid?"Troy asked.

"A mini me or a mini you would be nice." Gabriella said with a smile "Do you want another kid?"

"Yea, I love kids." Troy said with a smile.

"Um…Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea?"

"I have a question."

"Sure, hit me."

"It's a hypothetical question."

"Alright."

"What if…I was pregnant…now."

"Are you?" he asked.

"I think…I've haven't taken the test yet." Gabriella said

"You want to take it now?" Troy asked as he wiped his hands clean.

"Yea…" Gabriella said as Troy took her hand and Gabriella picked up the plastic bag.

"ARE YOU SURE you peed on it enough?" Troy asked

"Yes Troy." Gabriella said obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, the anticipation is killing me." Troy said with a nervous laugh "Why do these things take so damn long?"

"It's only a 3 minute wait, how about we do something to spare the time? Like you can go get me a coke."

Troy was reluctant at first but Gabriella gave him a pout. He mumbled something and he jogged downstairs. Gabriella giggled, they soon subsided when her phone started vibrating in her jeans pocket.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"_Hey Gabi." _She heard her Mother's warm voice.

"Yea Mom?"

"_I'm brining Kylie back in 15 okay?"_

"Alright, see ya then Mom."

"_Okay, bye."_

Gabriella hung up her phone and Troy jogged back upstairs.

"Is it done yet?"

"I don't know I haven't looked." Gabriella confessed "I don't want to look."

"I'll do it." Troy said quietly "It's…"

**Positive? Negative? Vote on your reviews. Personally I want it negative, but I've haven't let you guys decide on ANYTHING. So vote ****. I've also been thinking about posting Endless Love but…I don't know. My Mom Nanny is coming to a close soon ( I know sniff sniff) probably five or 10 more chapters and then it's over. I picked out the pretty wedding details and the wedding will be perfect! Now I just need to find a house…Anyway hope you liked it!**

**Cheers!**


	15. Despicable

**Erg. Before you guys chew me out, I know positive won…BUT, It's waaaaaaay too early for them to be having more kids! I know you love Troyella cuteness and babies and stuff but can you wait a little while? Sorry :(.There MAY be a sequel to this, and I will have to write it when I'm writing Endless Love, which two chapters are already done :). Impressed? So…yea. On with the chappie. **

"Negative." He said as Gabriella shrugged.

"Oh well, we'll just try when we're married. That scared me for a bit." Gabriella said

"Is this a sign that we should lay off sex for a while?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"Yea, let's give it some time." Gabriella said with a smile.

"So, guess who's our wedding planner?"

"Who?

"Celebrity planner Lisa Gorjestani."

Gabriella's eyes went wide "Oh my God! I love her!"

"Well I'm glad I picked her." Troy said as he pecked her lips "C'mon let's go clean up." Troy said as they walked downstairs.

"Alright." Gabriella said picking up two cushions "Who's idea was it to do this?"

"Me and Kylie's" Troy said with a cheeky grin.

"You two are two of a kind I tell you." Gabriella said shaking her head "I'm glad I'm not pregnant, my wedding dress will be ruined!" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Have you been hanging out with Sharpay lately?"

"No…we've been talking. And by the way…is it okay if she stays here for a while?" Troy groaned.

"Why?"

"Because, she's flying in from New York and I want to hang out with my BFF."

"Fine. She can stay. But if she tries to murder me like last time-"

"She didn't try to murder you! She just pinched your ear-"

"With her demon nails! They hurt!"

"Troy, just be nice. Please?"

"I'll try." Troy said as he put the leftover pizza in the fridge "When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow morning." Troy groaned.

"Thank God I have morning practice, I'll be gone from 10 to 6."

"Why so long?" Gabriella asked as she collected the plates.

"Well, we're going to have a game soon. A little after our Honeymoon."

"Oh. About our honeymoon, where are we going?"

"That, I'm keeping as a surprise." Troy said with a smirk as Gabriella giggled.

"A surprise eh? Well fine, I didn't want to know anyway."

"Then why'd you ask?" Troy asked smugly as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a smart ass."

"It's what I do." Troy said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Gabriella said with a warm smile as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Gabi! Nana Maria and I had so much fun!" Kylie said with a smile as Gabriella waved goodbye to her Mother and shut the door while letting Kylie in.

"Oh really? What did you do?" Gabriella asked as Kylie giggled.

"I learned more Spanish and we made chocolate strawberries!" Kylie said with a smile.

"That sounds fun." Gabriella said as Kylie skipped towards the kitchen.

"Hey Troy!" Kylie exclaimed "What's wrong? You look down."

"Gabriella's friend is coming over."

"Taylor?"

"Nope…more like the dev-"

"Troy." Gabriella said with a look. Her face softened as she turned to Kylie "Troy doesn't like my friend."

"Then why is she coming over?" Kylie asked.

"See?!?! She agrees with-"

"They don't really get along."

"Is she staying over for a sleep over?"

"Most likely."

"If Troy doesn't like her, then why is she staying? Clearly she should just stay in a hotel."

"Watch your mouth Kylie!" Gabriella said with a look.

"I'm just saying." Kylie said with her hands up in defense.

**Kylie's POV**

I watched as Troy sighed and sat on the couch. Gabriella walked in the kitchen and I followed suit. Gabriella smiled and picked me up. I loved Gabriella. She was the coolest person ever! I'm glad she is my biological mom. Gabriella gave me a warm smile and kissed my forehead.

"Why did you leave us alone for dinner?" she asked.

Hmm I don't know, maybe because Troy looked a little weird when he looked at Gabriella earlier today. His eyes were a darker blue and he just kept staring at her. ** (hehe)**

"Because I wanted you two to have a romantic dinner!" I said with a smile as she kissed my cheek.

"Aww." She said "That's so sweet."

I felt a ticklish feeling on my foot and Gabriella grabbed her cell phone from her left pocket. The phone continued to buzz until she answered it.

"Hello?...Hi Olive…Late business meeting?...Oh the meeting is running late, I see…Okay…no, that's fine…I have some of her clothes in the guest room just in case…alright…Mhmm…okay, see you tomorrow." Gabriella hung up the phone.

"Kylie, you're staying over, your Mom has a late business meeting and-"

"She doesn't have a business meeting. That's always the excuse she gives to Nannies, she's probably at her boyfriend's house."

"Boyfriend? Isn't she married?"

"No…she's never been." I said quietly.

"Oh." Gabriella said with a shrug "Well little lady, you're going to have to take a bath."

I squealed "With bubbles?" Gabriella chuckled.

"Yep, and after that I'll read you little women? How about that?"

"Sounds great." I said with a yawn "Can I take my bath now? I'm sleepy." I said.

"Sure, let's go upstairs." Gabriella said as she walked out of the kitchen with me.

Gabriella walked up a few steps and paused "Babe, I'm going to give Kylie a bath and get her ready for bed."

"K!" He shouted from the living room as Gabriella continued up the steps.

I rested my head on her shoulder. I was pooped. The day's events exhausted me. Especially what happened at Nana Maria's house.

_Flashback_

"_Meryl, what a surprise, do come in." Nana Maria said as I lifted my head from my book._

"_Wow Maria, you've haven't changed a bit!" the woman said with a smile._

"_Oh, thank you. Gabriella's not here, she lives-"_

"_Oh I'm not here for Gabriella, I'm here to ask you a few questions."_

"_Alright, we can talk in the kitchen. I'm currently babysitting that little sweetheart over there." The two women looked at me._

"_Isn't she precious?" Meryl said with a smile as I gave her a little wave and returned to my book. "Well I've haven't got much time, so let's get this show on the road." She said as Nana Maria nodded and walked towards the kitchen._

_Curiosity couldn't help but overcome me. I wedged the bookmark in between my book and shut the amazing novel. I tiptoed towards the door in the kitchen, hiding behind a plant, making sure I wouldn't be spotted. I caught Nana Maria in mid sentence._

"_-Yes, I know who she is. I didn't search for her. I kinda just found out on my own. She's the little one in the family room."_

_I sighed. They were talking about me._

"_You're sure she's the one?" The woman asked._

"_I'm sure. She's born on the same date and everything. She knew too." _

"_I guess we'll just wait and see." The woman said quietly "So, tell me the events of Gabriella's pregnancy."_

"_Well…she came home crying one day and she told me she was 9 weeks pregnant. She told me that she was going to get an abortion but she decided not to go through with it-"_

"_She wanted an abortion? I never knew that." The woman said as she shook her head "Kids these days, they never want to take responsibility of their actions."_

_I wondered what abortion was._

_Nana Maria sighed "Anyway, since she decided to not abort the baby she and Troy didn't know what to do. Until 5 months later they decided to give the baby up for adoption. And you know the rest."_

"_Is it alright if I talk to the little girl?"_

_NO!_

"_I don't see why not."_

_I ran as fast as I could to the couch. I opened my book back up and sat in the same position I was before._

"_Kylie, there is a woman who would like to see you, her name is Meryl."_

"_Hi." I said quietly_

"_Hi Kylie-" She was interrupted by a small beeping sound "Oh darn. Well I have to go back to the office. Maybe I can talk to you later. Bye, and thanks Maria!" Meryl said as she headed out the door._

_End of Flashback_

I've been dreading the day since.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" Gabriella asked me as I snapped out my reverie.

"Huh? Yea I'm fine."

"The bath is ready." Gabriella said calmly.

I took me a moment to recognize my surroundings. I was standing on a mocha brown carpet, warm tan walls surrounded me, A nice bath filled with lavender scented bubbles awaited me. I was in the bathroom.

"Oh…sorry Gabi, I was just thinking." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay sweetie." She said with a warm smile

I peeled off my clothes and got into the bathtub.

"What does this button do?" I asked as I looked at a pad with 6 different buttons.

"Oh Kylie don't-" But it was too late I already pushed one.

All of the sudden water escaped from these slidey holes, and the water was turning around and around. Gabriella shut it off.

She sighed "You alright?" I nodded.

"THAT WAS FUN!" I said with a smile as I kicked my legs.

"Don't push ANY of the buttons again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"Alright, now let's hurry up sweetie, we have to get you to bed."

"Mhmm." I responded as Gabriella continued to help me get bathed.

10 minutes later I was done, and Gabriella dried me off and helped me into my pajamas.

"Gabi?" I asked.

"Yea sweetie?"

"Can you sing to me"

"Sure."

Gabriella began to sing a beautiful melody.

_Goodnight my love  
Your Mommy is kneeling beside you  
Goodnight my Love  
To dreamland the Sandman will guide you  
Come now you sleepy head  
Close your eyes, go to bed  
My precious sleepyhead  
You mustn't play peek-a-boo  
Goodnight my love  
Your little Dutch dolly is yawning  
Goodnight my love  
Your teddy bear's called it a day  
Your dog is fast asleep, my but he's smart  
Sleep tight my love, goodnight my love  
God bless you, pleasant dreams sweetheart_

My eyes drooped and I heard her fantily say "Goodnight sweetheart."I felt her lips on my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

**End of Kylies POV**

Gabriella smiled as she walked towards the door and flicked off the light. She walked downstairs and saw Troy watching the basketball game. She slid next to him on the couch and he turned around.

"Hey babe." He said as he pecked her lips softly.

"Hey…" Gabriella said tiredly as she laid her head on Troy's lap.

"You tired?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"A little." She said quietly "It's been a long day."

"I agree." He said with a sigh as he turned the T.V. off "You ready to go to bed?"

"Yea." Gabriella agreed as Troy picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed as Troy chuckled and brought her into their room "Put me down!"

"Hmm, I'll think about that." He said "No fiancé of mine is going to walk."

"But I love my legs!"

"You should they're so sexy." He said with a grin.

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Is THAT all mean think about? Sex?"

"Only when they've gone all the way with the one they love."

Gabriella blushed and he kissed her quickly and put her down.

"I'm ready for bed." Gabriella said as she walked towards their Vera Wang king sized mattress and peeled the covers back.

"I'll be there in a moment, I need to brush my teeth." Gabriella nodded.

Troy came back a few moments later and Troy pecked her lips "Night babe."

"Night."

SHARPAY CAME AT 7:00 AM much to Troy's dismay. He actually wanted to not be there when she arrived.

"PAY!" Gabriella screamed as she ran outside to hug her friend.

"Hey Gabi! Sorry, my flight got canceled so I got on the next early flight here!" Sharpay said with a smile "Let me see your ring!"

Gabriella gave a shy smile as she showed Sharpay the expensive ring "I didn't know he could afford this!"

"Troy! Come get Sharpay's bags!"

"No! There might be elements of torture in there, or maybe she's sneaking drugs-"

"I'll do it" Gabriella said with an eye roll as she picked up Sharpay's plastic pink suitcases.

"I love watching a girl do a guy's job…well that's what happens then there are no real guys around!" Sharpay said staring at Troy.

This was going to be one hell of a week.

**Sorry it took so long guys! I thought of the perfect sequel! I'm so excited! What do you want to see in the next chapter? R&R guys love ya!**


	16. Revealed

"Lavender or brown Troy?" Gabriella asked holding the sashes together while talking to him on the phone.

"_I say a lavender sash. But try on whatever looks good on you. I've seen you in both."_

"Well, the brown one makes me look skinnier, and the lavender on looks really good with the wedding dress and-"

"_But do you like the color brown?"_

"Well…no…"

"_Then pick the color you like best."_

"Lavender."

"_See? That wasn't hard now wasn't it? I bet you'll look gorgeous in it babe. Look, I have to go now, See you in a couple of hours. Love you."_

"Love you too, bye!"

"_Bye."_

Gabriella shut the phone "It's going to be lavender."

"I really liked that one, good choice." Vera said with a smile "Now what are we going to do for this little one?" Vera asked as she looked at a shy Kylie.

"She'll have the same as me, but a bit of a darker purple. And let the flare go out and down a bit."

"Like this?" Vera asked as she drew a sketch.

"Yea, just like that."

"And for the bridesmaids, I have a gorgeous strapless dress for them. Would you like to try on your dress?"

"Sure." Gabriella said with a smile and followed Vera towards the changing rooms.

"Here is your dress, you go try it on." She said with a smile and Gabriella gently grabbed it.

"Thanks." Gabriella said with a smile as she tried the dress on.

Gabriella stepped out into the room "Well, what do you think?"

"GORGEOUS!" Marisol said

"Beautiful." Sharpay said

"Stunning." Emmaline, Gabriella's cousin stated.

"It's looks el…el...elegant!" Kylie exclaimed.

"What do you think Mom?- Mom whats wrong? There's no need to cry." Gabriella said as she sat next to her Mother.

"My baby's getting married." She choked out as Vera handed her a tissue box "I can't believe you're getting married!"

Vera sat down on the opposite side of my Mom "Maria, it's fine. I've had that feeling too."

"Boy you've should've seen her when I left the nest." Gabriella said as Marisol sneered.

"You should've seen her when Gabriella got pregnant."

Gabriella shot Marisol a look "Shut up." Marisol rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella, you look stunning." Maria said with a smile "I'm so proud of you!"

Gabriella blushed "Thanks Mom."

"I AM SO tired." Gabriella said as she plopped down on the bed next to Troy.

"You must be, You've been hanging with Sharpay." Gabriella chuckled.

"For the first time, you're right about Sharpay."

"Yay." Troy said unenthusiastically "You know what day it is tomorrow right?"

"We get to meet our little girl." Gabriella said with a smile.

"You nervous?"

"Very, what if she doesn't like us?"

"She will, I know she will." Troy said as he stroked Gabriella's curls "You tired?" Gabriella nodded.

"Let's go to sleep baby." Troy said with a smile as he pecked Gabriella's lips.

"I'm too excited to go to sleep." Gabriella said as Troy chuckled.

"What are we going to do with Sharpay? She's here for a week." Troy asked.

"She decided to stay with Zeke." Gabriella giggled "Thank God."

"Let's go to sleep, It's almost midnight." Troy said softly.

"Alright, goodnight." Gabriella said as Troy turned off the light "…I'm so excited!"

"Gabriella, I am too, but you need to get some rest." Troy said as he heard Gabriella turn around.

"Alright, night." She said as she closed her eyes.

GABRIELLA sighed in contentment as she woke up from her sleep. She got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Strawberry or coconut shampoo?" She asked herself "Hey babe?" Gabriella asked Troy as she walked out the bathroom "Strawberry or coconut shampoo?"

"Seriously?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded "Um…strawberry."

"Thanks!" she said as she pecked his cheek and walked back into the bathroom.

Gabriella got in the shower while Troy got ready in the other bathroom. Gabriella flat ironed her hair and slipped on skinny jeans and a purple black polka dotted top and brown uggs **(outfit on profile woo!). ** She brushed her teeth and applied makeup and headed out to meet Troy who already was starting up the Audi.

"You ready?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded while buckling her seatbelt.

"I can't believe it, today is the day!" Gabriella said excitedly "We get to meet her, I wonder what she looks like!"

Troy chuckled. For some reason he was calm, Gabriella was the one bouncing in the front seat with glee blabbering on and on about meeting their daughter. Troy smiled and kept driving. The couple reached the park and Troy helped Gabriella get out the car.

Meryl approached the two and smiled "Glad to see you guys made it, the Mother called and said they're almost here. You guys could wait out here if you want."

"Sure, and thank you so much Meryl." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Your Welcome, oh! And I need to talk to you to at the office after the meeting."

"Okay, that would be fine." Gabriella said

"You want to go wait by the swings?" Troy asked as Gabriella giggled

"Sure."  
The couple walked towards the swings and sat down "So…are you excited or what?" Gabriella asked giddily.

"Well…I'm nervous." Troy said "But I'm definitely excited."

"I can't believe this is actually happening! What are we going to tell her?"

"Um, maybe we can tell her about everything. Like, why we gave her up, that she has a little sister, and that we're getting married."

"Sounds good enough. But Troy, I'm scared w-what if she doesn't like us? What if we get too attached and want to keep her forever?"

"Don't be scared, it's going to be okay. But whatever happens, happens."

While Troy and Gabriella were talking Meryl caught sight of a car. She greeted the little girl and her Mother. Meryl pointed towards Gabriella and Troy and Kylie smiled. Kylie ran towards Troy and Gabriella with all of her might.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Kylie screamed as she hugged Troy and Gabriella's legs.

"S-sweetie, is that you?" Gabriella asked, she couldn't see the child's face.

"Uh huh! I'm your daughter!" She said as she looked up at the couple.

"Kylie?!" Troy and Gabriella asked.

**There it is the moment you've all been waiting for! Don't worry there are tons more chapters that will be up! And there will be a sequel, I'll give the details to you guys in the next chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Luv Ya!**


	17. Opportunity

OLIVE glared at the couple. The Nanny _she _hired is her daughters biological Mother?! How could it had happened? She was not letting them speak to her daughter, Kylie needed to leave _now_. Olive walked towards the couple but something stopped her.

"You signed the contract Olive." Meryl said sternly "I need to talk to you in my office, _now_."

Olive huffed and turned the other direction. She'll get Gabriella back later.

"TROY…"Gabriella said while looking at Kylie "Sh-She's our..daughter."

"I can't believe it…" Troy said as Kylie looked up at him.

"I have your eyes, I have your smile, I have Mommy's nose and Mommy's chin, Mommy's hair and Mommy's skin!"

Kylie was right. She looked exactly like both of them.

"¿Podemos ir a comer? Me muero de hambre!" Kylie exclaimed **(Can we go eat? I'm starving!)**

"¡Ah, has estado practicando tu español ¡Ya veo!" **(Ah, you've been practicing your Spanish I see!) **Gabriella said with a proud smile "Tu madre no comer?" **(You're Mother didn't feed you?)**

"No, we didn't want to be late." Kylie said bashfully

"Can we speak in English, please?" Troy asked as Gabriella giggled.

"She's hungry because she rushed out of the house to get here."

"Oh, well how about we eat at that café down the street."

"Limewater? That's expensive-"

"Not when I'm paying."

Gabriella shook her head "How about that Italian restaurant that we love?"

"Sure, you up for Italian Kylie?"

"Yea!" Kylie said with a giggle.

"OH MOMMY, can I please have a slice of chocolate cake?" Kylie asked as she swung her legs at the table.

After the meeting Troy and Gabriella's were granted permission to take Kylie out for lunch while Olive had a meeting with Meryl.

"Did you eat all of your broccoli?" Troy asked sternly.

"Mhmm! Yes Daddy, I did!" Kylie said with a smile "But I want to take the rest of my pasgetti home."

"Spaghetti." Gabriella corrected "Alright, well it seems like you can have a slice of cake." Gabriella said

"Okay, hey Mommy?"

"Yea?"

"Are you getting dessert?"

"Mommy can't, I have to fit in my wedding dress remember?"

"What can a harmless piece of cake do?"

"Blow me up like a balloon." Gabriella answered with a chuckle.

"Daddy, you should've seen Mommy's dress it was so beautiful!"

"I bet it is, everything looks good on your Mother." Troy said with a smile.

"So anyone up for dessert?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, we're going to have two slices of chocolate cake please."

"Coming right up! And cute kid by the way! She looks exactly like both of you!"

Gabriella smiled at Kylie, she had the same stormy blue eyes as her Father, the tan skin like her, her nose, her hair and Troy's charming smile. Gabriella couldn't help but think about how much she looked like them.

"Thanks." Gabriella said with a smile as the waitress walked away.

GABRIELLA wrung her hands nervously as she waited in the waiting room of Meryl's office. Troy was playing tic-tac-toe with Kylie on the back of a brochure. Gabriella's eyes widened when Olive opened the door.

"-You can't do this to me!" Olive said with a scowl "Please, I-"

"Mrs. Greene, please step out of my office before I call security."

Olive huffed and stood next to Gabriella "You Bitch! I'll get Mrs. Greene, please step out of my office before I call security."

Olive huffed and stood next to Gabriella "You Bitch! I'll get you back just you wait." She said harshly as she walked out of the door.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Kylie said as she reached for Troy.

"You have reason to be." Meryl mumbled "Troy, Gabriella come in."

"What about Kylie? Isn't she supposed to go with Olive?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll explain that during the meeting, I have someone to watch Kylie while you guys talk with me." Meryl turned to Kylie "Kylie do you see that lady over there?" Kylie turned to who Meryl was pointing at.

"Yea." Kylie said quietly

"That's Gina, Gina has a daughter about the same age as you are. She's here today and you can play with her while I talk to Troy and Gabriella, Okay?"

Kylie looked over at Gina. She saw a little girl with blonde hair smile at her. She looked friendly enough.

"Okay." Kylie said as she walked over to the little girl.

"Alright you two, come with me." Meryl said as Gabriella and Troy followed her into the office.

Meryl closed the door as Gabriella and Troy took their seats. Meryl took her seat near her desk and sighed.

"So…" Troy said "What happened?"

"Well, something went wrong with your case." Meryl said as Gabriella and Troy exchanged glances "When we give someone adoptive parents, they have to meet the certain requirements. One of the main requirements is that they have to be a married couple. Olive on the other hand made a fake marriage license." Olive said with a sigh "Not only did she lie to the adoption agency, but to the whole state of California. Such actions as this, Olive had to relinquish her parental rights to Kylie."

Gabriella and Troy exchanged glances "Meryl…that's not fair." Gabriella said.

"Oh no, that's not the only reason. Well, Olive…is a umm well, she's a…let's just say that she has sex for money."

"SHE'S A PROSTITUTE?!" Troy and Gabriella asked in unison.

"Unfortunately, yes. This was her second year in the business I believe. Before that she used to deal drugs."

"Oh my God." Gabriella said "This is all my fault…"

"This is no one's fault. The good thing is that Kylie is alive." Meryl said

"What will happen to Kylie?" Troy asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you two about." Meryl said as she adjusted herself in her seat "You two can take her back as your daughter, but if it doesn't work out for 3 months, she will have to be placed in foster care." Meryl said "I'll give you guys a few minutes to come to your decision." Meryl left the couple alone.

"So, let's think of the pro's and con's here." Troy started.

**Will they decide to keep her or not? Besides the decision, is there anything else you would like to see in the next chapter? Review Please! Oh and I loved all of your reviews guys! Love you all!**


	18. Worry

"Alright." Gabriella said with a sigh "Wow, that was a lot to take in." She sighed once more.

"Okay so the pro's are, that Kylie is going to be our daughter, and that we can be a family again." Troy said "The con's are something will go wrong." Troy said.

"Or Olive will get us back." Gabriella whispered.

"Huh?"

"Olive threatened to get me back." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Gabriella, Olive's a coward. She wouldn't be able to hurt you in any way, she was just trying to scare you. Don't let her win, okay?"

Gabriella nodded "Yea you're right. That's silly for me to be scared isn't it?" Gabriella giggled.

"So are we going to try this?" Troy asked.

"Yea, we are." Gabriella said.

Meryl poked her head through the crack of the door "You guys made a decision yet?"

"Yea." Troy said as Meryl walked in.

"Alright, so yes or no?"

"Yes." The couple said together.

"Alright, just remember just 3 months. And if nothing goes wrong you two can adopt her. So Troy you just sign here." Meryl said as Troy grabbed a pen and signed on the dotted line "And Gabriella, you just sign here." Gabriella picked up the pen and wrote her name. "Alright guys! See you two in three months!"

"So, we can take her home?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, you can take her home." Meryl said with a smile.

"What about her things?" Gabriella asked.

"You may pick them up whenever you please." Meryl said "If I were you 'd start tomorrow."

"Yea, that's what was thinking about doing." Troy said as he got up "Thank you so much Meryl."

"You're Welcome." Meryl said with a smile

Gabriella walked out with Troy. The sight she saw made them smile.

"Tayleigh, is your Barbie and my Barbie going to a party?"

"Yea, then after that they're going to the movies." Tayleigh said with a smile.

"Kylie, sweetie it's time to go." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Awww but Mommy-Hey, why are you crying?" Kylie asked as she walked up to Gabriella.

"Nothing sweetie, it's just time to go okay?"

"But Tayleigh and I-"

"I'm sure you can see Tayleigh another day." Troy said as he picked Kylie up "It's time to leave okay?" Kylie sighed and nodded.

"Bye Tayleigh, see you another day." Kylie said with a sigh as Tayleigh nodded and Gabriella got Gina's phone number.

The small family of three made it to the car. Gabriella strapped Kylie in her car seat and got in the passenger seat.

"Gabriella?" Kylie asked "Where's my Mommy? When am I going home?"

Gabriella sighed "Kylie, baby girl, Olive can't be your Mommy anymore."

"Why?" Kylie asked worriedly.

"Because she can't, the agency-"

"Who will I live with?" Kylie asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you would want to stay with us?" Troy asked as Kylie's eyes widedened.

"Really?!" Kylie asked.

"Yea, you would get your own room and everything." Gabriella said "So what do you say?"

"Yes! I wanna stay with you guys!" Kylie squealed.

"DADDY!" Kylie screamed as Troy jumped out of his bed.

Troy ran down the hall and found Kylie rushing towards him. He picked her up and he kissed the top of her head as she continued to sob.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I, I had a bad dream." She cried

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No!" Kylie said as she buried her head in his chest "Will you sing to me?" she asked as Troy nodded.

Troy walked into his and Gabriella's room. He sat on the chair next to the window. Troy didn't know any lullabies, so he just came up with whatever came into his head.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_Those cats were fast as lightning_

_In fact it was a little bit frightning_

_But they fought with expert timing –_

"Daddy?" he heard Kylie murmur.

"Yea?"

"That's not a lullaby." She said with a chuckle.

"Uh…you get the best of both worlds chill it out take it slow somethin' somethin' rock out the show-"

"You're pitiful." Gabriella said with a chuckle as she woke up.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Troy asked Kylie.

"Umm…it's your first time, I'll cut you some slack." Kylie said.

"Kylie, how about you sleep with us?" Gabriella asked as Kylie nodded.

Gabriella picked Kylie up and put her in their Vera Wang king sized bed. Kylie drifted off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Troy climbed in soon afterwards and Gabriella got in, with Kylie in the middle. Kylie snuggled up to Gabriella's side and began to snore.

"Just like you." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"I snore?"

"Oh yes, loudly. But Kylie's are cute little snores. You snore like a…cow."

"A Cow?" Troy asked "Well thanks Montez."

"Any time Bolton, any time." Gabriella said with a giggle "Night babe."

"Night Gabs." Troy said as he kissed her lips.

.....~«ώ»~.....

The first month came and went. Troy was working on Kylie's room, They planned the wedding like usual, Troy had basketball practices that Kylie regularly attended just for the fun of it, and Olive didn't bother them at all.

It was Troy's first game, and Gabriella and Kylie couldn't be more excited. Kylie was literally jumping in her seat whenever her Father made a shot. It was half time and the cheerleaders were doing some kind of dance. The cheerleaders adored Kylie. Whenever she was at the practices she would try to do the dances they did. Gabriella's phone buzzed in her jeans pocket and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Miss Montez? This is St. Johns Children's Hospital."_

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"_You need to come to the hospital right away."_ The voice said.

"O-Okay, I-I-I'll be right there." Gabriella shut off her phone and began to text Troy.

_Babe, Kylie and I have to leave, something happened to Desi. Come to the hospital right after the game, whatever happens don't let it bother you. Play good 2nite ily!_

Gabriella started grabbing her things "Mommy, why are we leaving?" Kylie asked.

"I'll tell you later, put your coat on."

"I don't want to leave."

"I know sweetie but put your coat on _now_." Gabriella said.

Once Gabriella was finished getting Kylie ready to leave, they dashed out the arena and got into the car. Gabriella sped off and parked in a parking space as quickly as she could. Gabriella picked up Kylie and ran into the hospital, she walked towards the NICU and looked for Desiree's cot, she looked everywhere through the window and found her cot….It was empty.

**Oh no! What happened to Desiree? Any guesses? SORRY! I'm so sorry it took so long! To make it up here is a sneak peak!**

_Gabriella sniffed "B-But who would d-do such a t-thing like that!" Gabriella asked "Was it one of the doctors? Nurses?!" Gabriella asked "It didn't h-have to h-happen, it c-could've been avoided!" Gabriella screamed "You don't do that to a baby!" Gabriella cried._

"_Ms. Montez, please calm down you're making a scene!" The doctor said as she desperately tried to hush the young woman. This would be horrible for the hospitals reputation._

"_How can I calm down when my baby is-"_

_The doors flung open. Paparazzi was heard everywhere. Troy Bolton had arrived._

"_Babe I got your text, what happened?" He asked worriedly._

_Gabriella's shaky finger pointed to the empty bassinette._

**200 REVIEWS OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!! I remember on Heartless I got 100 and I nearly flipped out but now…wow. I LOVE YOU GUYS MWAH MWAH MWAH!!!! What do you guys want to see in the next chapter? **


	19. Waiting

"No…" Gabriella said quietly to herself "No!" She screamed.

She looked around for a doctor, nurse, someone! All she kept thinking about was Desiree. She hoped she wasn't dead, she had been a fighter, all throughout this process. She didn't know how she would react if she would lose another child. A doctor slowly walked up to her and Gabriella gulped.

"Miss Montez, we're gravely sorry." The doctor started "Someone took off Desiree's oxygen mask off."

Gabriella sniffed "B-But who would d-do such a t-thing like that!" Gabriella asked "Was it one of the doctors? Nurses?!" Gabriella asked "It didn't h-have to h-happen, it c-could've been avoided!" Gabriella screamed "You don't do that to a baby!" Gabriella cried.

"Ms. Montez, please calm down you're making a scene!" The doctor said as she desperately tried to hush the young woman. This would be horrible for the hospitals reputation.

"How can I calm down when my baby is-"

The doors flung open. Paparazzi was heard everywhere. Troy Bolton had arrived.

"Babe I got your text, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

Gabriella's shaky finger pointed to the empty bassinette.

"Oh my God…" Troy said "What happened to our baby?!" Troy asked the doctor.

"Someone pulled her oxygen mask off-"

"So someone tried to kill her?!" Troy asked.

"Well…Mr. Bolton I wouldn't actually put it that way-"

"Well they obviously knew what the Hell they were doing!" Troy yelled totally forgetting that Kylie was right there.

"Mr. Bolton, please." The doctor said with a sigh "Desiree was sent to Cedars Sinai, they told me…they told me that she in critical condition. She might not make it…"

**Troy's POV**

It was a total shock to me, that my daughter could die…right now. Then I saw it. Just as the doctor said those words, Gabriella crashed down on the floor. She didn't faint, her knees had seem to go weak. I picked her up and she nodded. No emotion showed on her face, she didn't even cry. Once she was stable I turned to Kylie, she was sitting on the floor, her knees up to her chest. I picked her up and put my arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Thank you for doing the best you could." I said quietly as the doctor nodded.

I walked my family out of the hospital, the paparazzi were snapping photos of us, it was the last thing we needed right now. We made it to our car and I strapped Kylie into her car seat. Gabriella fastened her seatbelt and I fastened mine. I took her hand in mine and rubbed the back of her hand with the pad of my thumb while I drove out of our parking space. We drove towards our house and I got Kylie out of her car seat. I walked into the house with Gabriella close behind. I brought Kylie into her room and got out her pajamas for her.

"I can dress myself. " she said quietly as I nodded and walked out of her room.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw Gabriella with a cup of something in her hand.

"What are you drinking?" She pointed to a vodka bottle

I nodded. Vodka seemed good now, especially after what happened. I grabbed a cup and poured the intoxicating liquid into it. I drank some and leaned my head back. I started to feel…lightheaded, happy. I tilted my head back as I took another sip. I looked at Gabriella, she looked into my eyes…I saw a poor helpless soul. She walked over to me and pressed her lips on mine, creating a kiss with such love, such adulation, such entice. She pulled away and sighed.

"This is just too much. We need to get away, we all need to get away." I said softly as she nodded in agreement.

I kissed her once more and she poured the rest of the contents out into the sink, I did the same. Her arms wrapped around me and she inhaled my scent. I kissed the top of her head and she sighed. I kissed her lips once more and she pulled away. I watched as she walked upstairs and into our room. I walked up after her and saw Kylie sitting up in her bed. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" I asked

"It's all my fault…if…If I hadn't said yes…then Desiree wouldn't have gotten hurt…maybe I should go back to Olive."

"Sweetie, it's not your fault at all. We don't know who did it right now. And besides, Kylie, you're five, you don't need to be worrying about such things. How about you get some rest kiddo? We'll heard about Desiree in the morning." I told her as I kissed her head.

"Whatever happens, we'll be okay…right?" Kylie asked as I nodded.

"We'll be okay. " I said as I kissed her forehead "Now go to sleep."

I walked out of Kylie's room and walked into our bedroom. I found Gabriella sitting down on the bed with her legs crossed. Her hair was in a messy bun and she still had that same emotionless expression on her face.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked, He didn't get an answer. "Baby, please talk to me." I pleaded.

Gabriella looked at me and her lips pressed on mine. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and I slipped my hand under her shirt, my hand was pressed against her back as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Babe." I murmured against her lips "We have to stop." I heard her whimper and she let go of me.

"I love you." I heard her say quietly.

"I love you too Gabriella so much." I said as she nodded and got under the covers.

I got under with her and she snuggled into my side. I kissed her temple and said "Whatever happens I'll always be there for you Brie." And with that we went to sleep.

**End of Troy's POV**

WHEN GABRIELLA woke up that morning she was met by two gorgeous azures. She didn't mean to ignore him or make him mad. She hoped he wasn't too mad at her.

"Baby I'm sorry." Gabriella said "I didn't mean to ignore you. I just didn't know what to say."

"It's okay." Troy said "I understand."

The phone echoed through the house and Gabriella got up. She picked up the phone and gasped.

"Who is it?" Troy asked.

"It's the hospital." Gabriella said in a whisper.

**So what will it be? Will Desiree survive? Will the suspect be found? What will happen next? I love what's coming next lol. Read and Review please! Love ya guys!**


	20. Breaking

"Answer the phone!" Troy said as Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Bolton Residence." Gabriella choked out.

"_Ms. Montez? This is Cedar Sinai, your Daughter Desiree was moved here."_

"Right, right."

"_Well we have some news to tell you…"_

**Troy's POV**

I watched as Gabriella nodded and tears slipped down her cheeks. She nodded and 'Ah huh' ed.

"…Thank you."

"Well-" I was cut off when her lips crashed on mine. I wrapped my hands around her waist. I could feel it in the kiss, Desiree was okay.

"They said that we can take her home today!" She shouted "We get to bathe her and dress her when we get there!" Gabriella shouted excitedly . I smiled.

"That's fantastic!" I spun her around and pecked her lips.

I knew Gabriella was excited. She bought a whole bunch of designer baby clothes. I couldn't wait to put Desiree in her nursery. I worked hard on that too, the carpentry, the painting, the furniture…the price.

"Can we get her now?" I asked

"Yes, I'll go get Kylie. I'm so excited!"

"I'll go get the bassinette and the baby bag.."

I located the bassinette and threw the pink Vera Bradley baby bag over my shoulder. Yes, Vera Bradley, That was Sharpay's doing. I couldn't believe it she was coming home.

"ALRIGHT Des Des, time for you bath." Gabriella said as she placed Desiree in the sink.

Desiree blinked a few times once she was in the water. She looked at me and I smiled. Gabriella poured water on her and I helped with the soap and keeping Desiree from crying. So far Desiree just looked confused.

"Daddy, does Desi like baths?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know…it's kind of new to her." I answered.

After we were done, Gabriella dressed her in a pink onesie that said 'Juicy Couture' on it, pink socks, and sweatpants. It was quite comical that Desiree was practically swimming in her clothes. We set her in her bassinette, where she immediately fell asleep in. We thanked the doctors and nurses and showboated our way out of the hospital.

_6 Days later._

Desiree's cries filled the room. Gabriella was so tired. All the baby did was cry and cry and cry! Not to mention she had a 5 year old to take care of and her Husband –to-be was at an away game. Desiree's hot red face was on Gabriella's chest and Gabriella walked around with her head tilted back and eyes closed pacing the living room floor.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay shhh." Desiree was literally screaming now "Please…baby be quiet." Gabriella moaned in frustration "I bathed you, I changed your diaper, I fed you, I burped you, and now I'm walking with you. What more do you want from me?" Gabriella groaned.

Finally the baby fell asleep.

Gabriella heard the front door click open. She heard Troy's heavy footsteps, the rolling of his suitcase, the jingling of the keys, and his soft humming.

"If you wake her up I will _kill_ you." Gabriella said.

"Tough time with Desi?" Troy asked softly.

"Oh my God, yes."

"I'll take her-"

"No. It's 2am, you just got back from an away game. No."

"Trust me, I'm not tired." Troy said

"What's that supposed to mean Bolton?"

"It means that-" Desiree woke up and started crying again.

"Noooo….." Gabriella groaned ".Sleep."

"As I said I will take her."

"Here." Gabriella said as she held the baby out for Troy, her red eyes wide "Take her, I'm tired. Be a Daddy, sing to her. Dance with her, take her to a Lakers game! Do anything that will make her stop!"

Troy held Desiree and Desiree continued to cry as Gabriella walked upstairs "Hey what's wrong love?" Troy asked "You gave Mommy a hard time huh?" Desriee continued crying "Here, how about I swaddle you? Then we can take a nice rock in the rocking chair."

Troy carried an hysterically screaming baby up into her nursery. He closed the door and got out a brown baby blanket with pink polka dots and laid Desiree on it. Troy tucked in the corners and swaddled her. Her cries turned into hiccups and then she stopped.

"See?" He asked as he picked her up "All better. Were you just cold? You needed a blanket huh? Let's find your pacifier."

Troy cradled the four month old as he walked humming 'Here Comes the Sun.' He grabbed the pink pacifier, made sure it was clean and popped it into her mouth. The young Father made it to the rocking chair. He rocked his heels back and forth and started to sing.

_Now that she__'__s back in the atmosphere  
With drops of jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there__'__s time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like june, hey, hey_

Desiree made a confused face but slowly relaxed it.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there

_Now that she__'__s back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there__'__s time to grow, hey, hey_

Now that she_'__s back in the atmosphere  
I__'__m afraid that she might think of me as plain ol__' __jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

Desiree's eyes began to droop and she soon fell asleep. Troy put her into her crib.

"That was beautiful Troy." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her and finished singing the song to her.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you_'__re wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_

Troy stopped to kiss her.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way_

"You really need to stop listening to my Ipod." Gabriella said with a giggle

"You mean this?" Troy asked as he took out her Ipod "Mine died, I hope you didn't mind-"

Gabriella shook her head "I was looking all over for this."

"Well…you found it! Yay! Now go get your sexy butt back to bed!" Troy said as he turned her around grabbed her hips and guided her back to the bedroom.

"Wait, how'd you guys do at the game. I would've watched but Desi-"

"We won." Troy said as he pecked her lips. "Now babe, go to sleep. I'll meet you after I shower."

"Mmmkay. Hey Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks with Desi. She's a handful."

"She takes after you." Troy said with a chuckle.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and got in bed. She was absolutely tired.

GABRIELLA woke up again to Desiree's cries. She looked at the clock: _6:17 am_. She barely slept four hours. Gabriella walked up to the nursery and picked up Desiree. Desiree soon quieted and she squealed.

Gabriella giggled "Hey baby girl, whats up?" She felt Desiree nudge her breast "You hungry?" Gabriella asked "Well let's go get you something to eat."

Gabriella walked downstairs and got a bottle out from the refrigerator. She warmed it up, tested it on the back of her hand and fed it to Desiree.

"Ya know, I'm thinking about straightening my hair today. What do you think?" Desiree blinked "Eh never mind. I'm too tired. You kept me up all night." Gabriella said as she tickled Desiree's stomach.

Desiree made a noise, something along the lines of 'Eh' as she moved her face away from the bottle.

"You don' t want anymore?" Gabriella asked looking at the half filled bottle as she tried to feed it to Desiree.

Desiree whined and squirmed "I guess you're done." Gabriella said as she put the bottle back into the fridge.

Gabriella put the baby over her chest and burped Desiree "Whoa, that was loud."

Gabriella walked back upstairs and saw Troy in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." Gabriella said "Please hold your daughter while I go wake up your other one."

Troy blinked rapidly and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. Troy picked his daughter up and held her.

"She's so tiny." Troy was still amazed by the tiny version of him "When did she wake up?"

"Around six." She sighed "I'm going to go wake up Kylie." Gabriella said as she walked into Kylie's room.

Kylie's snores echoed through her room. Gabriella chuckled and gently shook her daughter.

"Baby girl, time to wake up."

"Nyaaaa." She heard Kylie said as she rolled over.

"C'mon sweetie, time to wake up.'

"WhadoIhavetomrf?" Which was translated as 'Why do I have to do that?"

"Everyone's up."

"Noooo."

"Cassandra Danielle Bolton you better get out of this bed!"

"What?" Kylie asked as she sat up "I'm Kylie not Cassandra."

"N-nevermind, forget it. Mommy's tired." Kylie nodded in understanding. The baby had kept her parents up, mostly her Mother was the one who did everything "Just be down for breakfast k?" Kylie nodded once more.

Gabriella walked downstairs and started making breakfast. She poured the pancake batter onto the pan and started cooking. She was so tired. She could hire a nanny, or have her Mom come and help her. She just needed sleep!

"Babe!" Troy yelled as Gabriella opened her eyes. The pancake was burning.

"Shit!" She screamed as she picked up the pan and threw the burnt pancake in the sink.

"Here, I'll make breakfast." Troy said "You go upstairs and get some rest. I'll put Desiree in the living room."

"But I-"

"Gabriella, it's fine. Please go get some rest okay babe?" Troy said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

Gabriella sighed "Alright." Gabriella walked up the stairs and into their room.

The phone rang through the house and Gabriella picked it up.

"Hi Mom."

"_Hello Sweetie, how are you? I heard Desiree's home! Is everything all right?"_

"To be honest Mom, it's hard. Desiree cries non -stop and Troy is always at a game since his season has started. I don't know how we're going to be able to pull the wedding off because of our hectic schedule, and I'm never getting enough sleep because we're either planning the wedding, Desiree's crying, I'm bringing Kylie to one of her lessons, I'm cleaning the house and making sure my kids are all in one piece by the end of the day! And not to mention that Kylie's former adoptive Mother Olive is out to get us for some strange reason! I really need a break." Gabriella sobbed through the phone.

"…_wow…Sweetie have you thought about hiring a nanny?"_

"Yes but…I don't want to."

"_Why? It's pretty sensible to."_

"I know but what if they take my kids away!?"

"_Gabriella…c'mon you're being ridiculous-"_

"No I'm not I'm-"

"_Sweetie, I'm coming over. How about you go to sleep and I'll watch the kids. Maybe let you and Troy be alone for a while. Maybe discuss this with him. I'll see you in a little while okay?"_

"Okay Mami, thank you, goodbye." Gabriella hung up the phone and sighed.

Gabriella heard Troy's phone rang downstairs. She heard him talking, Desiree's crying, Kylie's signing, and the puppy Vida barking throughout the house. All of those combinations plus no sleep was about to drive Gabriella over the edge. If her Mother didn't come sooner…

"Hey Gabriella! The baby's crying and-" Gabriella marched out of the bedroom and leaned over the banister.

"Look Troy, you're her Father, how about you do something about it?! If you got her to go to sleep last night, I bet you can do it again! I'm tired, I've been taking care of your kids for a whole week by myself and it's hard Troy! Since you're home for the day how about you take care of them while I get some rest?! That's all I'm asking for, SLEEP!"

Troy was quiet. All he could do was nod and hush Desiree. An awkward silence filled the household. And Gabriella was able to sleep…that was until her Mother came in the house.

"Hey Troy how are you?" She heard her Mother's warm voice ask.

"Stressed. I have a game in 3 days, and since Gabriella's had no sleep she's…well."

"Going Berserk?"

"You can say that again."

"It's normal, the thing is, I think Desiree is colicky. Gabriella was a colic when she was a baby, maybe little Desi is too?"

"Yea, maybe that could be it- shhh Desiree it's okay."

"Have you swaddled her?"

"Yea it seems to help sometimes."

"Then do it all the time Troy, then she won't be as fussy. Try feeding her soy milk instead of regular milk. It'll help."

"Thanks Maria."

"Now I'm going to talk to Gabriella for a bit." Maria said as she walked up the stairs into the bedroom "Hey sweetie?"

"Hi Mom." Gabriella said with a sniff.

"Oh honey, you've haven't been crying all day haven't you?" Maria asked as she sat down next to Gabriella "What's wrong?"

"I-it's just t-that…I…I…" Gabriella couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I'm thinking about leaving Troy."

**Uh-oh…splitzville? Sorry it was late. What do you want to happen next? I have a really good plot that's going to happen next and it has something to do with guns and Olive XD. Thank you guys for the reviews! Review please! Love you guys!**


	21. Fear

**I nixed the Olive and guns thing, it was too confusing. This chapter will have drama.**

"Gabriella you aren't serious?!" Her Mother asked.

"Mom I just don't know what to do anymore, it's just too much!" Gabriella cried "He never helps, he's always gone and I'm always left to take care of the kids and I'm always tired." Gabriella said "I just need to get away for a while. I'm not planning on forever just to get my head straight. I need to make your Troy is the right guy for me."

"Gabriella I know he is the right guy for you. I've known since he stuck with you through your whole pregnancy. How about you get some sleep. I'm pretty sure you're just tired. We'll talk about this in the morning. Now please baby girl, get some rest. And _really_ think about this okay? Wouldn't this be classified as something bad happening? That would mean Kylie wouldn't be yours. Now how about you get some rest okay? I think you're just tired."

"Alright Mami, thank you. Goodnight."

Troy watched as Maria came down she sighed "She's just tired. Leave her alone for a bit. And Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Be good to her, please."

"I will, you know that Maria."

"I know. It's just that she's stressed." Maria said as she walked out of the room.

WHEN GABRIELLA awoke she felt Troy's arms around her waist. She felt his lips on her temple, then her cheek, then her neck.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked sleepily.

"Shhh, babe I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"W-what are you sorry about?"

"About leaving-"

"Troy I was tired. I wasn't in my right mind. I wasn't thinking about that you have to do that for your job. You're a basketball player."

Troy kissed her neck again and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He mumbled.

"What time is it?"

"2 pm."

"Really? I slept through all of that?"

"Yea, you were tired. Desiree had a fit."

"Wow, hey babe?"

"Yea?"

"I love you, and I'm sorry for acting like a bitch-"

"Babe, you were tired. I'd be worse than you if I hadn't gotten sleep." Troy kissed her forehead.

"I know, but I was considering…well…I was thinking about leaving you-"

"Leaving me?! You were going to leave me? What did I-"

"Troy, I was thinking about it, but then again I wasn't in my right state of mind. Troy I love you, so much I would never leave you now." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes "I love you so much, so so so much!"

Troy kissed her with an earth shattering kiss "I love you too."

"Why is it so quiet in here?"

"Your Mom took Kylie and Desiree to her house for a little while."

"Oh, that explains things." Gabriella laughed, then yawned.

"You're tired?"

"Yea, I'm going to go to sleep for a bit." Gabriella laid her head on her pillow.

"Alright, I'll try to get some sleep too."

Gabriella closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

GABRIELLA stretched as she got out of bed, she felt thirsty. She carefully got out of bed and walked downstairs for a drink of water. She walked into the kitchen and heard a faint noise outside. She turned off the alarm and walked out of the screen door. Was her Mother coming home with the children? She walked out farther looking two ways. She felt an arm hook around her waist and a cloth cover her nose, then she gave in to the darkness…

TROY awoke at 4 pm to find the bed empty. Where was Gabriella? Maybe she was just in the bathroom. He walked downstairs to get a drink, but the scene that unfolded before him scared him to death. The screen door was wide open, Troy walked onto the driveway and saw blood…and lots of it. He saw Gabriella's bracelet on the ground, and a muddy footprint a few feet ahead of it. Troy ran back into the house and dialed the police.

"_LAPD may I help-"_

"Help! My fiancé is missing!"

"_How many hours has she been gone?"_

"Look, I know your rule is 24 hours, but she was taken from our home, there's blood everywhere!"

"_Since there is evidence and she was taken from your home, we'll send a few cars now."_

"T-thank you." Troy said as he hung up the phone.

Troy dialed Maria's number and sighed, how could he break this to her?

"_Hey Troy we're about to leave right now-"_

"Maria! Stay home with the kids!"

"_Why? You and Gabriella need-"_

"Maria…" Troy sighed "Gabriella's missing, she was kidnapped. The crime scene is too gruesome to bring the kids back…"

"_Kidnapped? Crime scene? Gruesome? No…"_

"Maria, Maria please don't cry. She will be found-"

"_What if she's dead huh?!?!"_

"Maria…please." Troy said as his voice started to break, he heard sirens "The police is-h-here, tell the g-girls I l-love them. I have to go."

Troy hung up the phone and met with the police. "Thank you, for coming and all-"

"No problem Mr. Bolton. We need to collect a few samples for evidence, Officer Harvey will question you."

Troy nodded and walked into the living room with Officer Harvey.

"Mr. Bolton, what happened before your fiance's dissaperance?"

"Well, were talking and-"

"About what?"

"Well we have a new baby in the house, so she's always tired. And her crankiness got the best of her and she said she wanted to leave me but later on after she went to sleep she apologized about it and said she loved me. Then we took a nap and I woke up and she was gone."

"What time did you two take a nap?"

"2 o'clock pm."

"Was there anything that could of possibly made her want to leave?"

"Well she was tired and she did say she was going to leave me but when she was well rested she told me that she loved me, she said she was sorry and that she would never leave me."

"Maybe she lied, maybe she decided to take her chance while you were sleeping-"

"Officer Harvey, I don't think that we should say she left until the evidence results come back."

He nodded "Where will your children be staying?"

"At Gabriella's Mother's house. I don't want them to see the crime scene here. "

"That is completely understood sir."

"God who would do such a thing? We've been through enough already."

"Like what?"

Troy poured his heart out to the officer, from the time when they gave up Kylie to the time Desiree came home. All he wanted was Gabriella to be in his arms again. Officer Harvey told him that the crime scene would be cleaned up and the officers would stay at the house until they knew where Gabriella was. He also told Troy to stay at his Mother in law to be's house. It would be hard on the children of their Father wasn't there also.

"OH TROY!" Maria said as she threw her arms around her son in law to be "Are you okay?"

"Yea…I'm fine. Is it okay if I stay here?"

"Yea, sure Troy. It's just fine." Maria sniffed "Did the police say anything?"

"They said they would tell us what came up with the evidence tomorrow."

"Oh good, I hope they find her soon Troy." Maria said as she wiped her tears with a tissue.

"Where is Kylie and Desiree?"

"Desiree's asleep. Kylie is in the guest room. Is it okay if I told them?"

"It's fine." Troy walked up the stairs and saw his daughter drawing in her princess coloring book.

"Hey Munchkin." Troy said softly

"Daddy!" Kylie said as she walked over to her Father and hugged his legs.

Troy picked her up "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Daddy, I prayed for Mommy. Mommy's going to be fine."

"Sweetie, I know you want to think she is fine but it's most likely that she is in the hands of an evil person-"

"Daddy, Mommy's going to be fine. I know it. Are you going to practice today?"

"No, I'm staying here I'm not going to the game-"

"Oh no you don't!" Kylie said as she folded her arms "Daddy, Mommy will want you to go to practice, Mommy will want you to play! Just think about Mommy all the time, maybe she'll watch the game. Maybe at the game it's one step closer to finding her. She can be anywhere Daddy. Please go to practice today. Nana Maria can take care of us, she's not old."

Troy chuckled "You're just like you're Mother. I'll talk to Nana Maria about how she feels about this."

"I'm going with you."

"No sweetie, it's grown up talk. Stay here and color okay?"

Kylie nodded, but she knew what she going to do…snoop. Kylie followed after her Father and hid behind the same plant she hid behind when her Nana Maria and Meryl were talking.

"Kylie what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Um I was…checking out this plant…yea. It's all green and leafy!"

"You are a terrible liar, go upstairs _now_."

Kylie huffed and walked upstairs and did as she was told. Troy came up moments later and kissed her forehead.

"Alright baby girl I'm about to go to practice okay?"

"Yay!" Kylie said as she hugged her father "Bye Daddy."

"Bye sweetie." And with that Troy left the room.

_A week later_

Troy sat with Maria as they waited for the phone call.

"I hope she's all right, I have the whole congregation praying for her."

Troy nodded "You told them last night?"

"Yea, I told the pastor and they're having a prayer group tonight."

"Oh..um how thoughtful of them."

Troy heard the phone ring and he picked it up "_Montez Residence?"_

"Ah yes, this is Troy Bolton. "

"_Hi this is LA News, we want a comment about your fiance's disspareance."_

Troy sighed "No comment-"

"_Will this affect your career? Do you think she's dead-"_ Troy hung up the phone.

Troy put his head in his hands and rubbed his face "The media." Troy answered.

"When will they stop?"

"Until Gabriella is back and safely home. Then they'll ask more questions."

"They need to mind their own business."

Troy heard the doorbell go off and he went to unlock the door "Officer Harney, Officer Monroe, come in."

The officers made their way in to the beautiful Spanish style home.

"Is there a place where we can sit down?"

"Um…how about the family room?"

"That's fine."

"Can Gabriella's Mom come too?"

"Yes that's fine."

Troy and Maria sat in the living room on the couch. Officer Monroe took a deep breath and sighed.

"The blood samples we took that were on the ground had the man's DNA and Gabriella's DNA-"

"So that means…" Troy choked out.

"Yes, she was raped. I'm sorry Mr. Bolton." Officer Harvey said.

Troy put his head in his hands "Who did it?"

"The mans name is Robert Dupre. He's had a few charges of bank robbery and assault, but nothing as bad as kidnapping and rape."

"Oh my God." Maria started sobbing "Anything else?"

"Well there is good news." Officer Monroe said with a smile "We found her."

**I'm stopping there. Sorry it was crappy :S. I'll make it up next chapter. It's sooooo good! Anything you want to see in the next chapter?**


	22. Relief

**TROY'S POV**

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Gabriella was in surgery and I was waiting for the doctor to tell us what had happened to her and if she was alright. Maria insisted on staying home, since there was no one to take care of the kids. I promised to call her as soon as I got word of Gabriella's condition. A doctor in a lab coat approached me.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you come with me?" I nodded and walked with him in the hallway.

"A few of her ribs are broken, her right arm and left leg are broken as well. There was a gash on her right cheek but we did a good job so it won't scar. She has no STD's and we aren't sure about pregnancy, it's too early to tell. She has a few scratches and a lot of bruises on her stomach and her back. We had to cut her hair, shoulder length because it was tangled and filled with blood. She had a swollen lip but it's almost gone. She's still sleeping right now, so you can go see her."

"My God." I breathed "Where is she?"

"In the room behind us."

"Thank you." I said quietly as I walked in.

My heart broke into a million pieces when I saw her, she looked pale and was skinnier since the last time I saw her. An IV drip was embedded into her creamy looking skin. But even with her pale skin I could easily see the purple contusions covering her delicate skin. I sat next to her on a nearby chair. It was too hard to see her like this, vulnerable, bruised, hurt…broken. I took her hand in mine. I was about to kiss her cheek when I saw the white bandage on it. I ran my hand through her hair, it would grow back fast. I remember when she had cut her hair one summer during junior year when she got gum stuck in it but it grew back in a month's time. I rubbed her forehead with the pad of my thumb and I kissed the back of her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and her mouth opened as well.

"Troy?" Her hoarse whisper called out.

"Shh, you're safe now."

"It was horrible." Her bottom lip quivered.

"It's over, it's over." I said as I held her in my arms and she continued to cry.

"Are they okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Who?"

"The kids I mean." She said.

"Yea Kylie's fine, but they sure did miss you a great deal." I said as I kissed her lips "Listen, we're going on a vacation. Just you and me."

She nodded and buried her head in my shirt "When am I going home?" she whispered.

"Today, so we need to get ready."

I looked at the time when I said this, it was 8:30 am, which meant we had an hour and thirty minutes to get ready. The nurse came in and took the IV drip out of her arm, all the surgery was, was sowing up her gash and internally setting her broken ribs. I helped Gabriella to the bathroom and helped her get dressed. Gabriella was in pain the whole time and the doctor gave us some medicine that would help with that. I helped her into the car and she whimpered. I got in on the other side I put on my seatbelt and she did the same. I reached to hold her hand but she quickly recoiled it and whimpered once more. What was wrong with her? I couldn't hold her hand? But then again she had been violated, I wanted to kill the bastard.

Since the house was still be searched by police, and that was the scene of the crime, we were staying at Gabriella's Mother's house. I helped Gabriella into her wheelchair and she sighed as I wheeled her in.

"Oh Gabriella, we've missed you so much!" Maria said with a smile "Can I hug you?"

Gabriella shook her head and muttered hoarsely "It hurts."

Maria nodded "Would you like some tea? Maybe some coffee?"

"Tea please." Gabriella said quietly.

Maria nodded and walked up to her "Welcome home sweetie." Maria kissed her forehead.

"Mommy!" Kylie screamed with delight as she ran toward her Mother "Oh Mommy! I missed you so much!"

Gabriella gave Kylie a weak smile "I missed you too sweetie." Gabriella coughed afterwards.

"Mommy you got hurt." Kylie said as she looked at the numerous casts and bandages "Can I sign your casts?"

"Maybe later Kylie, Mommy needs her-"

"Troy….stop. Come on Kylie let's find a marker or something-"

"Gabriella you just got out of-"

"I don't need to listen to you." Gabriella said coldly as she wheeled away with her good arm "What do I need this for? It's a walking cast." Gabriella shook her head and got out of the wheelchair.

"C'mon Kylie, let's go upstairs. I bet there's a marker in your room."

Kylie nodded happily and walked upstairs hand in hand with Gabriella. I sighed and sat down on the stool near the island. I opened my mouth to say something but Maria beat me to it.

"Patience Troy, she's fragile. She was probably even tortured back there." Maria let a few tears slip down her cheeks as she focused on making tea "I know this is going to be hard, but we'll return to normalcy soon."

I nodded and sighed, how long will this last?

**WITH GABRIELLA**

"Don't write it too big!" I squealed as Kylie wrote her name in her crooked cursive hand writing.

"Oh Mommy I'm not." Kylie giggled "There, all done!"

I looked down at my right arm 'KYLIE BOLTON' was on the white plaster, in pink sparkly marker.

"You have pretty good penmanship." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Thank you Mommy." Kylie blushed.

I looked at myself in Kylie's vanity. I saw the short curly hair, I ran my fingers through it. I sighed. This would have some getting used to.

"Don't worry Mommy, it'll grow back. It's only shoulder length." Kylie rested her palm on my shoulder "And besides it'll be easier to manage, and it won't be so hard to French braid." Kylie giggled "Shoulder length hair isn't bad."

I nodded and kissed her forehead "Mommy, where were you?"

I froze. I instantly thought of him, my captor. The copper smell of blood, the merciless beatings, the horrible names he called me…the sexual abuse…the death threats. I got up from Kylie's bed and walked into the bathroom. I started crying. It didn't sound like crying though, more like an anguished scream. The rape I had remembered most. What if I was pregnant? No, I didn't want to think of that. I heard Troy's footsteps up the stairs and I felt his arms go around mine. I struggled out of his grasp as he tried to comfort me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed "Get away!" I punched at his chest and kicked his knees.

"Gabriella-"

"Get away from me!" I finally mustered up the strength to push him away "Get away from me…" I whispered as tears came down my cheeks.

His eyes looked hurt. His breathing a bit ragged from when he tried to calm me. Was he going to hurt me? I knew I had made him mad. It was going to happen all over again.

"Gabriella." His voice was calm, almost comforting "I love you, you know I would never do anything to hurt you." He came closer "I know what happened to you was horrible, but we can make it through. I know we can."

"Y-you promise you won't h-hurt me?" I asked in a whisper.

"Gabriella, baby I would never do that." He wrapped his arms around my waist "I would never hurt you."

"I trust you." I said with tears coming out of my eyes again "It's just that…it was so scary." I sobbed.

"I know baby, I know." I sobbed into his chest as he rubbed my back.

_A Month Later_

"And that's the last of it!" Troy said as he placed their suitcases onto the ground.

After Gabriella got her casts taken off, Troy had booked the next flight to Bora Bora, so Gabriella could finnish up the healing process easier. Gabriella had begun to fully trust Troy again, now they were working on trusting other people and well…as some people would put it rekindling their love for one another. Not in a physical way, but just to grow closer to one another.

"It's so beautiful out here." Gabriella said

"I know." Troy wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and kissed her temple "It's a almost 6."

Gabriella smiled and released from Troy's grasp, she reached for her pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"_MOMMY!"_

"Hey Kylie, how are you sweetie?"

"_Good, Desiree keeps crying though."_

"Oh no, Kylie?"

Kylie yawned_ "Mhmm?"_

"Goodnight."

"_Night."_

Gabriella closed the phone and Troy wrapped his arms around her once more, both of them enjoying the beautiful sunset. At this point, Gabriella knew all was well. Nothing or no one could break them apart. She knew from this point on everything would be okay. Whatever life threw at them, curveball or not, they knew they would have each other, and everything would be alright.

_Cause' everything will be okay_

_This is where I want to stay_

_In your arms,_

_Forever, forever_

_I know that I've got you_

_Boy, our love is so true_

_Being in your arms (Cause' I'm)_

_Forever, forever_

_Yours_

**Wow that was touching. I made the song up at the end lol. I guess you can call it 'Forever Yours' Maybe I'll make it into a whole song lol. Anything you guys want to see next? Your reviews were awesome!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Here is a sneak peak of whats next.**

_Tears came to Gabriella's eyes "W-what? No!"_

"_I'm sorry Miss Montez, the test results say otherwise…Now you have three options."_

_Gabriella let in a shaky breath "I know…I'll go with option three."_

"_You sure? Miss Montez you do understand that this is-"_

"_I know, I can deal with this…it's not exactly in the circumstance that I want but…it seems…right in a way." _

**Hmmm, what do you think this is?**


	23. White Elephant

**OKAY! Hello I'm back! I'm sorry I couldn't update faster for you guys! Here is what happened:**

**My laptop crashed for 3 days.**

**Then the internet was gone for 4 days (I dunno what's wrong with my laptop, I swear it's a spaz lol).**

**THEN my Mom got mad at me and took away my Laptop for two weeks -_-. I was crying (yes I know sad huh? How old am I again?) because I wanted to update on FF and stuff (Yes that's the truth!) Cause I love you guys! And like if I didn't update then you guys wouldn't read :(. So I hope you guys review! CAUSE I had to change the chapter a whole bunch of times until I was satisified! Sorry it's not a super long chapter. Maybe next chapter? Anyway I'm sorrrrrry! I'm soooo sorry for not updating!**

**The reason, the chapter with two words is that a White Elephant is something that no one wants. So it has one meaning :).**

_I would like to reach out my hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run_

.....~«ώ»~.....

"Oh look how strong you are!" Gabriella cooed as Desiree lifted herself up from her stomach.

As soon as Gabriella and Troy had gotten back from Bora Bora, Gabriella couldn't wait to spend time with her kids. She had missed them for so long. And she was getting so much better since her kidnapping and rape. The only problem was the pesky paparazzi.

Desiree babbled away as she attempted to crawl. She would get her knee up to about her stomach and then she would lay back down again.

"You tired baby girl?" Gabriella asked as she lifted the 4 month old up and cradled her.

Desiree's eyes drooped in response as Gabriella put her in her travel crib. Gabriella started to clean the living room floor she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and she smiled.

"Hey babe." Gabriella kissed Troy's lips "How was practice?"

"Good." Troy said with a grin "I was wondering…"

"…about what?" Gabriella giggled.

"About going on a date." Troy said

"But we just sorta got here." Gabriella pouted.

"C'mon babe, just one night." Troy kissed her bottom lip.

"…IF we went out on a date…where would we go?"

"That new Italian Restaurant near the beach."

"Hmm, sounds nice." Gabriella said "What time?"

"Hmm, eight?"

"Sounds perfect." Gabriella pecked his lips "I'll go."

"Great."

"But I hope I don't gain any pounds, I have to fit in that wedding dress you know."

Troy rolled his eyes "Babe, you're not even a size four yet. I don't think a little Italian food will kill you."

Gabriella shook her head and resumed to cleaning the living room. She felt Troy's eyes on her and she looked over at him.

"What?"

A smug look appeared on his face "You should wear dresses around the house more often."

Gabriella shook her head "Men"

Troy chuckled "It's Human Nature, I can't help it."

Gabriella nodded "Can you help me clean up the living room?"

"Sure." Troy said as he picked up a plastic toy "You were playing with Desiree?"

"Yea, she's almost crawling!" Gabriella said excitedly as she put a toy in the bin.

"Really? Wow she's growing fast, it seems like just yesterday she came home from the hospital."

"Troy…that was a month ago."

"I know, but…ah screw it you know what I mean." Gabriella chuckled.

"Well I'm going for a little shopping trip. Can you watch the kids?"

"Of course. You run along now."

Gabriella giggled and slipped on her brown sandals. She was glad her little cover up worked. She grabbed her keys, purse and an umbrella (Just in case). She walked towards her car, got in and drove off.

"MISS Montez, congratulations, you're pregnant!" The doctor exclaimed as Gabriella's face dropped.

After Troy agreed to watch Desiree and Kylie, Gabriella went to her doctor's appointment. She tried to prepare herself for the results, but of course she had failed. What would she tell Troy? No, she wouldn't tell him, he'd be disgusted with her. Maybe even break the engagement.

"I'd say you're about 8 weeks along. Now you have three options-"

"No, I'm keeping it." Gabriella said with a weak smile "I can't kill a living thing, especially since it's a …baby."

Even though she was raped, it wasn't the baby's fault. She would still love it, even though it's Father's inequities. But the other half of her heart said it was a damned thing. She would have to stare at it everyday, nightmares filling her thoughts once more of that horrid day, of the horrible kidnapping she went through, the horrible deed that was done.

The doctor nodded "Who's the lucky guy?"

"My fiancé." Gabriella said quietly.

"Well Miss Montez I'll see you in about one-" The doctor couldn't finish his sentence, Gabriella was already gone.

"HOW was your shopping trip?" Troy asked.

"Oh, it-it was nice. I- I got a new dress." Gabriella said as she pulled out a shopping bag.

"I can't wait til' I see you in it." Troy said as he walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Um…yea." Gabriella said as she peeled him off of her "I…I'm going to take a shower, to get ready."

"Okay." Troy tried to peck her forehead but she ducked away.

Troy was befuddled, what happened? Did someone threaten her? Did Olive threaten her? What shook her up? Did she have second thoughts of the engagement? Did she not love him anymore? Was she seeing someone else? Troy shook his head at the last three thoughts. That couldn't be true right? Troy walked upstairs and saw Kylie sitting worriedly on her bed.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?" Troy asked.

"Mommy looked really stressed." Kylie said "I'm worried about her."

"Princess, I know , she's okay. How about you watch some T.V.? What's that show called again…Tawni With a Chance?"

"NO!!! DADDY IT'S _SONNY _WITH A CHANCE!" Kylie corrected.

"Geez, okay princess. Sonny, not Tawni. Got it."

"Nana Maria's coming?"

"No, she's teaching a Lamaze class, so Aunt Marisol is babysitting." Kylie's eyes went big.

"_Aunt Marisol_? She does not know a THING about kids!"

"Now Princess, you don't know that for a fact. Give her a chance, sometimes she can actually be…fun to be around. Now can you be a good girl for Aunt Marisol?"

"…I guess so."

"No, you know so. You will be a good girl. You won't give her a hard time."

Kylie sighed "I _have _to?"

"If I get a bad report from Aunt Marisol, you will be punished. Got it?"

Kylie nodded and began to play with her dolls. Troy got up and walked towards their room.

**TROY'S POV**

I walked into the warm, chocolate brown room as the mild lavender scent filled the air from Gabriella's shower. I saw her clad in a light purple towel, her hair in a messy bun letting her black tresses fall in front of her face. I saw that she had a solemn face and tear stained cheeks. She was crying?

"Gabriella?" I asked softly.

She froze and pulled the towel tighter around her. It was already tight, I didn't think it could go anymore.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Her voice went an octave higher. She was always a bad liar.

I shook my head "Gabriella, I've known you for the longest time. I know when you are lying, please. Tell me what's wrong."

Gabriella shook her head "I already told you, nothing's wrong!" Tears started to escape Gabriella's eyes.

"Please Gabriella, don't keep secrets from me."

"I-I…" she was shaking now I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"You can tell me anything Gabriella." I said as I stroked her hair with my fingers.

She cried into my chest and I rubbed her back. What could've happened that made her act this way?

**Do you want Gabriella to tell him? Or do you want Troy to find out some other way? What do you want to see in the next chapter? Please Review! Lol I made a little quiz for you guys, I bet none of you would do it but here it is.**

**Question 1. There are two White Elephants in this chapter. What are they?**

**Question 2. Why does Kylie not like Marisol? Do you think this is a good reason?**

**Question 3. Gabriella's kidnapper hasn't been found. Where do you think he is?**

**Question 4. Troy doesn't know what to do for Gabriella. Besides comforting her, what would be another way to help her?**

**Lol I feel like an English teacher :P. I just wanted to do something fun(ish). For you guys. If not fun, something different . Hope you liked the chapter and the mini-quiz!**


	24. Cherished

_Children wake up,  
hold your mistake up_

.....~«ώ»~.....

Gabriella took in a shaky breath "I-I need to be alone."

Troy let go and sighed "Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Troy kissed her forehead and walked out of the room closing the door.

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

I want to tell him, I really do. I just don't know how to break it to him. I'm mostly afraid of his reaction. Will he leave me? I walked into the closet and changed into some shorts and a T-shirt. I sat on my bed and sighed. What can I do? I got up and walked into the bathroom. I flicked my light on and lifted my T-shirt up in front of my mirror, there was a small baby bump forming. I sighed and pulled my T-shirt down. I walked out and into the closet. I wouldn't be able to fit any of these clothes for a while. I lifted my shirt up again. And placed a hand on my stomach. I closed my eyes and began to cry. This was going to be hard. How could I tell him?

**TROY'S POV**

"C'mon Kylie, I know broccoli doesn't taste good, but It surely doesn't taste good when it's cold."

"No."

I sighed "How about I warm it up for you? Maybe put some seasoning on it."

"No."

"You ate your chicken, and your mashed potatoes. I bet broccoli wants to go in your stomach too."

"Broccoli gets lonely?"

I nodded "It sure does, he wants to be with his friends. Wouldn't you hate it if you were lonely?"

Kylie nodded "Yea."

"Then how about you eat the broccoli it-." The phone rang "-I'll be back, and that broccoli should be in your tummy while I'm gone."

Kylie nodded and I walked around looking for the phone. I heard Desiree crying and I picked her up.

"Calm down baby girl, just the phone." I said as I cradeled her.

Desiree kept crying and I sighed as I bounced her up and down. Her cries grew louder and I sniffed her.

"You don't need a diaper change Desi. How about a swaddle you again huh?" The phone stopped ringing and I reached for her blanket. I swaddled her and put her pacifier in her mouth. Desiree began to quiet down and she started touching my face with her hands, I chuckled and looked for the phone. I saw the cordless touch screen home phone and I saw that there was a message and I pushed 'Play'.

"_Hi Gabriella, this is Doctor Graham, I saw you today earlier for your appointment. Just so you know you are about 8 weeks pregnant, that's 2 months-"_

What? I re-winded the recording "_You are about 8 weeks pregnant, that's 2 months-"_

I paused it, oh no. That's why she was so introverted, my Gabriella, my poor Gabriella. I wouldn't let her know I knew, she would want me to know if she told me, maybe she'll tell me later. I went upstairs and put Desiree in her crib. All I wanted to do was hold Gabriella in my arms and love her. But I couldn't, and it killed me. For such sudden actions would give it all away. God I felt horrible.

**GABRIELLA'S DREAM**

_The sand crinkled beneath my feet I sighed in contentment as Troy had his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and I sighed in contentment. _

"_Troy?"_

"_Hmm?" he asked as he stroked my hair._

"_I have to tell you something."_

"_What is it my love?" He asked._

_I sighed "Okay…Troy…I'm pregnant." He stopped stroking my hair._

"_What?"_

"_I'm…pregnant."_

"_You little slut!"_

"_Troy!"_

"_Get off of me!" He pushed me off of him and I landed on my back._

"_Troy!" I said while getting up wincing in pain "I was raped!"_

"_I don't care! I'm not caring for that bastards child! You're on your own."_

"_No, Troy." I reached out to him_

"_Don't touch me! You disgust me!"_

"_Troy, don't leave me like this-"_

"_I can and I will." And with that he left._

_Blood rushed between my legs, it didn't matter now. It was gone._

**END OF DREAM**

**TROY'A POV**

I hear an anguished scream and I ran into our room. I saw Gabriella in cold sweat, crying and breathing hard.

"El." I said softly as I pulled her close to me "Shhh, it's okay baby, shh."

"Troy." Gabriella said "Oh my God." She stayed calm in my arms for a while "Troy?"

"Yes?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

"A-Are you mad at me?"

Yes. "No…not really."

"Not really? What do you mean by not really?!" Gabriella panicked.

"It's nothing really baby, I love you okay, don't panic. How about you get ready?"

Gabriella sighed "Okay, I'll be ready in 30."

I nodded and pecked her lips "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do, and I love you so much." Gabriella said with tears and her eyes as she walked away and into the bathroom.

Troy walked out of their bedroom and whipped out his phone, he wanted to make this night as romantic as possible.

"Hello, I need a floral arrangement….for Bolton please….Yes, I am THE Troy Bolton member of the Lakers…It would be really nice if you can arrange it tonight…That would be great…thank you."

GABRIELLA STEPPED out of the shiny black limo with Troy's hand in hers. He kissed the back of her hand as they walked into the beautiful Italian restaurant.

"Oh my God this is beautiful." Gabriella gasped at the lights and heard the beautiful music in the background.

"Bolton." Troy said to the waiter as she nodded.

"Follow me." She said as the couple walked hand in hand towards the back and out of the restaurant. They were led to a gazebo beautifully lit with white lights, and decorated with variegated tulips.

"Enjoy." The woman said with a smile as the pair sat down.

They heard the waves crashing as they ordered their food. Gabriella had ordered salmon linguini and Troy ordered chicken parmesean. Once they were done, they decided to have a walk on the beach.

"You look gorgeous tonight." Troy said as he kissed her temple.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she blushed.

Music began to start and Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist they started dancing and Troy started to sing.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight. _

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Gabriella giggled and laid her head on Troy's chest.

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.

Their lips attached in a passionate, loving kiss. Filled with love and adoration. The detached and smiled.

"I love you Gabriella Estelle Montez."

"And I love you too Troy David Bolton."

The couple sat in the sand looking at the stars. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and inhaled her scent. She smiled and Troy started to stroke her hair…just like the dream.

"Troy?" Gabriella's voice cracked.

"Baby, what wrong?" Troy asked as he stopped stroking her hair and looked at her

"I…I have something to tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

"I-I'm Pr-pregnant."

**Sunday update lol. How'd you like it? And since some of you guys liked the mini quiz, here is another one!**

**Question 1. Do you think how Troy found out was a good way or would another way would've been better?**

**Question 2. What do you think Troy's reaction will be?**

**Question 3. Do you think the date was romantic?**

**Question 4. Anything new do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**Question 5. When Troy found out, was his reaction reasonable?**

**Question 6 . Why did Troy answer 'Not Really' when Gabriella asked if he was mad at him?**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER!!!!!** **I'm so glad that you guys love my story! I'm almost at 300 reviews! To be honest, I don't know how this is going to end lol, there is sooo much we need to cover. It may go past chapter 30! As of right now I'm absolutely loving the sequel to this. Everything in Kylie's Point Of View, what do you guys think about that? Okay love you guys!!!!**


	25. Wedding

Troy lifted his hand up to Gabriella's cheek "I already knew."

"W-What? You already knew? H-how'd you know."

"The doctor called, you left without him telling you your next appointment."

"Oh…a-are you mad?"

"No, not at all. I love you Gabriella, and I know whatever comes our way, it'll make our love stronger." Troy said with a smile as he pecked her lips "I'll support you, I'm behind your back, and I love you."

They heard a flash go off in the background. Troy looked to his side and his eyes widened.

"Paparazzi." Troy said with a sigh.

"Do you think they heard what I said?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"I don't know, we'll watch E! later on." Troy said "C'mon, let's go before they get anymore."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as they ran to the limo. They got home in no time. Troy got out and reached for Gabriella's hand which she gladly took. Troy thanked the driver as they walked toward the house. Troy unlocked the door and helped Gabriella inside.

"Let's make it pink!" The couple heard Kylie say.

"What are they doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's find out." Troy said as they walked towards the kitchen.

The couple walked into the kitchen and Gabriella tried not to shriek. Flour was everywhere, pink icing was all over Kylie and cake batter was stuck on the counters, walls and ceilings!

"My kitchen." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, honey don't panic-" Troy started

"My kitchen." Gabriella repeated.

Troy pulled Gabriella aside "Gabriella, baby. How about you go have a nice relaxing bath. You don't need to stress okay?"

Gabriella nodded "I'll take Kylie too, she's a mess."

Gabriella picked up Kylie as she walked upstairs. The date went wonderfully, it was absolutely romantic. Gabriella couldn't believe Troy had gone through that much trouble to make the date absolutely perfect. Then it dawned on her, one week. In one week she would be getting married to Troy. Oh the joy and excitement! The beautiful wedding plans they had done, the absolutely gorgeous dress she had bought (Which still fit her!), and the anticipating feeling of being Mrs. Bolton was all one week away.

"Mommy, Auntie Marisol is so nice! I think she just had a bad day that Christmas."

Not a bad day, but more like a change in heart. Marisol had always been evil, simple as that. Something happened at the Christmas party, something had changed Marisol's heart. Or was this just an act to win Troy?

"Oh that's nice, what did you guys do to the kitchen?" Gabriella asked with a stern look

The most important rule in the house was DON'T TOUCH GABRIELLA'S KITCHEN! If you did, there would be Hell to pay, and Gabriella didn't want to bring it out on her Daughter, but she was definitely going to talk to her sister.

"Well um we wanted to make a cake for you and um Daddy when you got home but Marisol sucks at cooking, and Vida walked into the kitchen and saw that we were baking so um yeah."

"Sweetie, never ever ever ever, cook without Mommy's presence okay? I know there was an adult there but Auntie Marisol doesn't know how to manage Mommy's kitchen okay?"

"Okay, Mommy are you mad at me?"

"Of course not sweetie." Gabriella's voice was soft now "Not at all." Gabriella placed Kylie on the cold tile floor in the bathroom "I'll run the bathwater for you, how about you go get ready for your bath okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay!" Kylie said with a smile as she skipped out of the bathroom.

Gabriella sighed as she closed the drain and started the bathwater. She started adding bubbles in as the warm water began to rise up in the bath tub. She heard Kylie walk in and shut the door.

"Mommy, I'm ready." She announced wrapped up in her fluffy pink towel.

"Alright sweetie get in." Gabriella said as Kylie ditched the towel and got into the bath tub.

"Mommy, did you and Daddy have a fun time on your date?" Kylie asked.

"We sure did, it was very…romantic." Gabriella said with a dreamy smile "Guess what next Saturday is?"

"What?" Kylie asked.

"Our Wedding, Mommy and Daddy are going to get married."

"Aren't Mommy's and Daddy's supposed to already be married?" Kylie asked

"Well…yes, but you can still be parents and not married."

"But isn't that bad?" Kylie asked as she played with the bubbles.

"In some people's eyes it is…in most people's eyes it is but-"

"But if it's bad, then why did you guys want to have a baby?"

"Well…I….Kylie, I think you're too young for this conversation."

"No, I want to know."

Gabriella sighed "I'll tell you when you're older okay?"

Kylie huffed "Fine."

"I'm going to go talk to Auntie Marisol, are you alright by yourself?"

"Yea." Kylie said happily as she played with a pink rubber ducky.

Gabriella smiled and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs in the Kitchen. She saw Marisol grabbing her purse.

"Thanks Sis." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Anything for Ella." Marisol yawned "Anyway, guess whaaaat?"

"What?" Gabriella said.

"Mami and I got you some stuff for your honeymoon!" Marisol exclaimed as she pulled out a Victoria's Secret bag.

"Oh, Marisol…I mean that's thoughtful and all but…I-I don't know."

"Oh c'mon, you never wear lingerie for Troy-"

"How do you know?"

"I couldn't find ANYTHING lacy, silky, or short in your room. So I went and bought you some. C'mon Gabs, live a little."

"Well….I guess I could wear it." Gabriella said holding up a few pieces "Umm…Thanks Marisol….that was very thoughtful of you."

"I know I'm awesome, right?" Marisol laughed "Your welcome sis. Well, goodnight."

"Night." Gabriella said as Marisol walked out the door.

Gabriella walked back in and hid the lingerie deep in their closet. Troy came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kylie's asleep in her room, Desiree is too, just you and me babe." Troy said as he kissed her temple "E! Is almost on."

"Okay." Gabriella said as she and Troy made their way to their bedroom.

"_Hello guys, I'm Giuliana Rancic and your watching E! News. Today we have Breaking News. Troy Bolton and his fiancé Gabriella Montez were seen dining out at 'The Montello' tonight. As you can see in the video here, the lovely couple had a romantic stroll on the beach. After that Gabriella said these words to him 'I'm Pregnant.'_

Gabriella buried her face in her hands.

_When the two were in high school, they had a daughter and gave her up for adoption. They just got her back a couple of months ago. I guess Mr. Bolton is keeping his fiancé pretty busy because four months ago she just gave birth to another baby girl. Their wedding is scheduled for June 14__th__2010._

Gabriella sighed.

"I'm sorry babe." He said "If only I didn't accept the offer to be in the Lakers-"

"No." Gabriella said "Don't think like that. Troy, it's not your fault. It's my fault, I forgot where we were and that the paparazzi follow us around on a daily basis. I should've been more careful. "

"Are you okay?"

"I…I will be."

"Come here." Troy said as he opened his arms as Gabriella scooted closer to him.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella "I'm so sorry this had to happen." He kissed her forehead "We didn't need this."

GABRIELLA SMOOTHED out her beautiful Vera Wang wedding dress. Her dark brown curls were tucked away into a neat little bun, a few strands at the side of her face. She had a veil at the top of her bun cascading down to the small of her back. Her makeup was done perfectly, pink blush on the apple of her cheeks, a rosy red lip gloss was applied to her lips, mascara was applied to her lashes, and very little eyeliner was used to enhance her eyes. Gabriella was strikingly beautiful, but with the makeup applied on her face she looked like a goddess.

"Oh honey." Maria said with her camera in hand "You look so beautiful." Maria said with a sniff.

"Thanks Mami." Gabriella said with a smile but it quickly faltered "Is Papi coming?"

"I don't know sweetie…." Maria said "Maybe Jack could take you down the aisle."

"Yea." Gabriella said with a sad smile "Hey Lucille?"

"Yes?" Lucille asked

"Can you ask Jack if he could walk me down the aisle, just like we did in rehearsals?"

"He would be thrilled." Lucille said "But call your Father…just in case."

"I-I don't know, I don't want to speak to him after what he said…" Gabriella said as she wiped a tear.

"Sweetie don't cry." Lucille said as she rushed over to Gabriella's aid "You'll ruin your makeup."

"I'll do it." Marisol said as she whipped out her phone and punched the numbers angrily "If he doesn't pick up I swear to God that-"

"Gabriella!" the room went quiet.

"Daddy?" Gabriella asked as her Father walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry." He said "I guess I was just upset that you weren't my little girl anymore, you're my youngest daughter and I lost you at such a young age I just couldn't let you go. I'm sorry I said the things I said. Can you forgive me-"

"Carlos that enough." Maria said "It would be better If you just go."

Carlos sighed "Gabriella?"

Gabriella was turned away from him, her left thumb and index finger on her temples "Leave." She said coldly without making any eye contact "Just leave."

Maria scowled "If I see you at the wedding I will-"

"I have more the right to be at this wedding than anyone else-

"Dad this isn't the time just _go_. You weren't invited, No one wants you here, LEAVE!" Marisol screamed.

Carlos glared at his oldest daughter and walked up to his youngest "Bitch." He cursed as he slapped Gabriella right in the face and left the room.

"HE WHAT?" Troy screamed through the phone

"_He slapped her! I can't believe it, our own Father!"_ Marisol screamed

"Where is he?" Troy screamed "I will call off the wedding if he isn't found?"

"_He just walked out, he should be in the parking lot by now, go get him Troy before it's too late!" _ Troy could hear Gabriella's sobs in the background.

"I'm about to leave right now." Troy said as Zeke, Chad, Jason and Sharpay…yes Sharpay followed Troy out the door "How is she?" Troy asked worriedly.

"_She's crying, she says she needs to go to the hospital-"_

"Oh My God." Troy said "Let her go."

"_Why?"_

"She's pregnant!"

"_She's pregnant?"_

"Yeah, we just found out-there he is! Marisol can I talk to her?"

"_Sure." _Marisol said _"Troy I'm so scared, what if it's dead?"_

"Shh baby calm down. Are you bleeding?"

"_No, but I still want to check."_

"Alright, there's a clinic down the road. You'll be fine babe."

"_Are you coming?"_

"Yea, as soon as I'm done with your Father."

"_Please don't hurt him Troy." _

"Why not?"

"_You know why! Just please don't hurt my Dad."_

"Fine."

"_Besides, I think Sharpay's got it covered."_

"What?"

"_Look to your left."_

Troy chuckled as she saw Sharpay punching the daylights out of Carlos. Chad and Zeke managed to get her off of him.

"That baby could be dead!" She screamed

"Get out of here Carlos, before I hurt you. You don't deserve to be here, leave now!"

Carlos scowled and left the parking lot.

"EVERYTHING is fine." The doctor said as Gabriella and Troy sighed in relief "Your one month along and-"

"Wait, one? My doctor said I was two."

"No, that clearly isn't two months, it's one." The doctor said as she turned off the ultrasound "You're good to go."

"Thank you." Gabriella and Troy said in unison as they walked out the clinic.

"You know what this means?" Gabriella asked

"It's mine." Troy said with a smile.

Yep, it was Troy's. On their last day in Bora Bora. A month ago.

GABRIELLA walked down the aisle, a smile on her face still on even from the previous disaster. Kylie was standing near her sister playing with the left over petals still in her basket. Troy stood gleaming at her with his ultramarine eyes. Her Mother's eyes filled with joy, she was welling up. Taylor smiled as she held her sleeping 6 week old baby girl. Gabriella joined Troy at the altar, he wanted so badly to kiss her right then and there.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the holy matrimony of Troy and Gabriella…"

The pastor began droning on about how their love was strong, and how it was essential for a strong family.

"Troy and Gabriella have made their own vows for each other. Troy."

Troy smiled and got out a piece of paper "Gabriella, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my whole life with. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow. Today I take you for my wife. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Gabriella wiped a tear from her face and picked out her piece of paper "Troy, today I take you to be my Husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever."

"May I pronounce to you all, Mr and Mrs. Troy David Bolton."

The crowd cheered and clapped as Troy and Gabriella enticed themselves into a romantic kiss. They were married. They couldn't be more happier. They were going to be a real family, no one could judge them now. This was going to be their new life together, forever and always.

**Hope you guys liked it! I won't be able to post for a while because of final exams :P. I have ideas for chapter 26, it will be basketball season by then (poor Gabriella) and the Honeymoon. I posted the wedding stuff and chapter 26 spoilers for you guys on my profile so take a look around :).**

**Question 1 What did you think about the wedding? Romantic enough?  
Question 2 Gosh, paparazzi is annoying. Any more drama or just lovey dovey fluff for a while?**

**Question 3 Yay the baby is Troys! What would you name it? For a boy? A girl?**

**Questiion 4 If Kylie was going to say something absolutely adorable what would you want her to say?**

**Days to write but only seconds to review! Love you guys!**


	26. Surprise

**TROY'S POV**

As the alarm went off in our room I felt Gabriella stir in my arms. I turned off the alarm and wriggled her out of my arms and I heard her groan and pull the covers tighter around her body.

"Babe, it's time to wake up."

"Noooo." I heard her whine.

"Yesss, come on pretty girl time to wake up." I said as I pulled the covers off of her and sat her up.

Gabriella's eyes were still closed and she had a tiny smile on her face. I guided her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Instead of hot I put the water on cold and helped Gabriella take her clothes off and lead her into the shower. I chuckled when she squealed and ran out.

"Awake now?" I asked trying to stifle my laughter.

"Yes." Gabriella said with her gritted teeth "Leave before I hurt you." I chuckled and got out of the bathroom.

I walked into the bedroom and got ready myself.

**END OF TROY'S POV**

"C'MON Gabs, hurry up we're going to be late!"

"Okay, coming, just give me one more minute!" Gabriella called out as she turned to Kylie "Now you have everything right?"

Kylie yawned "Yea Mommy, I'm going to miss you." Kylie clutched to her teddybear with tears in her eyes.

"Me too sweetie." Gabriella said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mommy, can I tell you something?"

"Sure honey."

"Well, you see. You guys are a family. Desi has you and Daddy's last name, but I don't have it. Does that mean I'm not your daughter anymore?"

"No, sweetie you're still our daughter. It's just that we have to wait until Meryl gives us the papers to sign okay sweetie?"

"Okay, bye Mommy have fun with Daddy."

"Have fun with Nana Maria okay? Be good."

"I will. I love you Mommy." Kylie said as she gave her Mother a hug

"I love you too sweetie, now go back to sleep okay?"

Kylie yawned "Okay."

"ALOHA! And welcome to Hawaii!" The man said with a rich smile as he put lei's around Gabriella and Troy's necks.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

Troy and Gabriella got their luggage and walked outside the airport and were greeted by the paparazzi. The newlyweds got in their limo.

"I can't believe we're married." Gabriella said with a dreamy smile as she laid her head on Troy's shoulder.

"I know." he said as he kissed her cheek ,her jaw and then her lips "This week is going to be amazing."

"Really?" Gabriella asked "I wouldn't think it would be…me being pregnant and all-"

"Hey, it will be. As long as I'm with you." Gabriella shook her head.

"But, what will we be able to do? We can't go biking or running or snorkeling or-"

"Shh, babe we'll have fun, I promise." Troy said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"OH MY GOD, Troy this is so beautiful!" Gabriella said with a smile as they entered their hotel room.

"Like it?" He asked

"Like it? I LOVE it!" Gabriella exclaimed as she put her suitcases down "I love you."

"I love you too El." Troy said as he kissed her passionately.

The loving kiss soon turned into a make-out session, Troy carried Gabriella into the bedroom and he laid her on the bed. He started kissing her again and she started wriggling.

"Troy." Gabriella mumbled as she tried to push him off of her "Troy." She said again.

"Hmm?" he asked as he stopped kissing her

"Not yet." Gabriella said as she got up "Wait here."

Troy watched as Gabriella dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Gabriella put on the lingerie set her sister had bought her, and the shoes to match. She walked out and leaned on the door frame.

"Ahem." She coughed as Troy eyes snapped to her.

"Whoa." He said with a smile "You look Schmexy." Troy said as Gabriella laughed.

"New word?" she asked as she kissed him.

"Yep and it's all for you."

"So you likey?"

"Me very likey." He smirked as he kissed her again.

**(lol from sex scene to birthday party, how appropriate.) **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLIE!" The crowd exclaimed.

It had been one week since the honeymoon. Kylie's birthday was today, June 21st. It also marked a very special day at that, Gabriella and Troy were going to sign papers to get their daughter back. Basketball season started the next day, and Troy was going to be away for six months. Gabriella would be seven months pregnant and Desiree would be ten months old by then.

"Make a wish." Gabriella said with a smile as Kylie shut her eyes tightly and blew out the six birthday candles.

The crowd cheered and Gabriella started to cut the cake. Kylie jumped around in her blue dress that her Nana Maria made her. She jumped into her Father's arms.

"Daddy, I'm six now!" She exclaimed.

"I know! Do you like being six?"

"Yea!" Kylie said with a giggle "Since I'm six, can I have six pieces of cake?"

"Sorry princess, but you can't have six pieces of cake." Troy said as he kissed her forehead.

"Then can I cut my piece of cake up into six pieces?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Troy said as he put her down.

Gabriella walked over to Troy and he placed his hand on the small of her back. He kissed her temple and she sighed.

"My feet hurt." She complained.

"I'll massage them later." Troy said as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb "How about you sit down, give them a rest, you've been on them all day." He said as he kissed her temple again.

"Ah the honeymoon phase." They heard a familiar voice say.

"Hi Meryl." Troy and Gabriella said.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding, I was handling an adoption in China." Meryl said with a smile "Well I came to stop by to give you guys this." Meryl said as she handed Troy and Gabriella a scrapbook.

"What's this?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I was able to snag a few pictures here and there. It's about your journey with Kylie. From the first trimester until now. Your parents and even Olive donated a load of pictures. I put it all together. It even has the pictures of the years you missed." Meryl explained.

"Oh my God." Gabriella said as she wiped a tear away "This is so beautiful Meryl, thank you."

"Now, would you like to sign those papers?"

"We're always ready to sign those papers." Troy joked as Meryl laughed and got out the papers for Troy and Gabriella to sign.

"Alright, Troy you sign here, here, and here." Meryl said as she pointed to 3 blank spaces where Troy signed.

"And Gabriella you sign here, here, and here." Meryl said as Gabriella signed "Now you both sign…here."

Troy and Gabriella signed on the line "Kylie is now officially your daughter. Your parental rights have been restored."

"Yes!" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes "Thank you so much Meryl!"

"A LOT of people showed up, I didn't know you had a lot of cousins." Gabriella said as she threw away some paper plates.

"Yea, there's a lot of us." Troy said with a chuckle

"I'm so tired." Gabriella said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Same here." Troy said as he started to massage her foot "Let's talk baby names."

"Okay, for a boy I would like Matthew David Bolton, Caleb Alexander Bolton or Troy jr."

"Troy jr?" Troy asked as he shook his head "Nah, I'm fine. What about girls?"

"Umm…Faith Annaleigh Bolton or Lily Alejandra Bolton."

"For a guy I would like…Joel Carson Bolton, Ethan Haden Bolton or Jacob Liam Bolton. For a girl I would like Ali Hannah Bolton, Jessica Marie Bolton, Linda Anne Bolton or Isabella Elizabeth Bolton."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kylie asked as she peeked through the door.

"Yea baby?" Gabriella asked

Troy dropped Gabriella's foot as Kylie walked in and tried to climb up the bed.

"Here let me help you squirt." Troy said as he picked up Kylie and placed her on the bed.

"What happened baby?" Gabriella asked as she smoothed out her daughters hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing, I just need to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"You guys are cool."

"Huh?" They asked in unison.

"As parents I mean, you guys are awesome!"

"Aww thanks Kylie." Gabriella said.

"I love you guys so much, I'm glad I decided to look for you guys. Two parents are better than one. You guys care for me, you take care of me when I'm sad a lot of things just wee little ones show how much you care for me. " Kylie said as her Mother hugged her "Am I a Bolton yet?"

"Princess, you've always been a Bolton." Troy said "It's just that when we were seventeen we knew we couldn't take care of you, we had to give you up so you could have a better life. We had to give up our parental rights, you were still a Bolton but we just couldn't be your parents anymore."

"But Nana Maria could've helped, or Nonna Lucille and Boppa Jack." Kylie said softly as she braided a part of her hair. "Did you ever consider them helping out?"

Gabriella sighed "They…they were different back then Kylie."

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked as she looked at her Mother still braiding her hair.

"Well…let's just say they weren't as committed as we were."

"You mean they didn't want to help?" Kylie asked.

"They just weren't used to the ides of us having a baby so young." Troy said "They thought adoption was the right thing."

Kylie nodded "I understand. Just so you know I'm not mad or anything." Kylie hopped off the bed "Oh and Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I have another question."

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" Troy asked.

"Where do babies come from?"

**DONE WHEW! So many days I spent on this chapter. Graduation is tomorrow! YAAAAY! Yep, finals are over! I will update more frequently now! **

**Question 1 Out of choices of guy names, which one would you want? Matthew David Bolton, Caleb Alexander Bolton, Troy jr, Joel Carson Bolton, Ethan Haden Bolton or Jacob Liam Bolton.**

**Question 2 Out of Girl names what would you choose? Faith Annaleigh Bolton. Lily Alejandra Bolton Ali Hannah Bolton, Jessica Marie Bolton, Linda Anne Bolton or Isabella Elizabeth Bolton.**


	27. Cheated

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

...~«ώ»~...

"NO DADDY! Don't leave!" Kylie sobbed as she hugged her Father's leg.

"Baby girl, you know I have to go." He said quietly "I'll see you in a while okay?" Troy said as he kissed the top of her head.

"No." Kylie whined "Don't leave."

"Sweetie, I have to make money. This is my job."

"Kylie get off your Father." Gabriella said sternly as Kylie got off and stomped into the house.

"Bye babe, see you in 6 months." Troy said sadly as he kissed her "I will be sending you guys presents every month, and I set up a webcam in the office so every month we can see each other. And I'll call you everyday." Troy assured her.

Gabriella nodded "Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabriella." Troy said as he kissed her once more and left the house in his limo.

"HELLO Bolton Residence!" Marisol said as she walked through the front door.

"Shh!" Kylie said "Mommy's asleep."

"Asleep? It's almost noon." Marisol shook her head as she started up the stairs.

"Mommy will be _really _mad if you wake her up." Kylie said as she bit her lip "She's been really cranky lately. I think she's sick. She's been throwing up a lot, do you think it's because she misses Daddy?" Kylie asked innocently.

"No silly, Your Mommy's-" Marisol stopped herself before she said 'Your Mommy's pregnant!' "-Your Mommy's just sick that's all. How about you go watch some T.V. in the living room?"

They heard some running, a door open, the toilet lid clank, and some gagging.

"Mommy's awake." Kylie whispered

"I'm going to go help her, go watch cartoon's or something. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yea I ate some cereal." She replied simply.

Marisol nodded and continued walking up the stairs. She checked on Desiree, who was sleeping soundly in her crib, she passed Kylie's room and walked in the open double doors of the master bed room. She could hear Gabriella's sobs echoing from the bathroom. Marisol walked in passing the enormous tub and shower. Opened another door to find Gabriella crouched in front of the toilet.

"Gabs, you okay?" Marisol asked her trembling younger sister.

"No." she whispered "I can't do this."

"Here sweetie, how about you get cleaned up and I'll run you a bubble bath. How does that sound?" Marisol asked as her sister gave a small nod.

Marisol rubbed Gabriella's back and walked towards the bathtub. She let the warm water fill the tub as she put the bubbles in. Gabriella came in, hair in a high bun, a towel clad on her slim body.

"Now you stay here and relax, I'll go watch the kids."

"You're so lucky." Gabriella sniffed.

"How?"

"1. You're not pregnant, 2. You have a guy that stays with you no matter what-"

"Troy stays with you no matter what-"

"Well he's not here is he? He's going to be gone for 6 months, do you know how painful that is?"

"He's only been gone for four days!" Marisol yelled "Look, your kids need a Mother. Listen, since you're dealing with Morning sickness and all that junk I can take care of the kids during the day." Gabriella shook her head.

"No, you work night shifts. Marisol, that's crazy."

"Do you even know what I do?"

"Yea, you're a doctor-"

"Nurse." Marisol corrected "And all I have to do is take blood samples, fix IV's and make sure the patient is comfy. And I can do all of that with a 24oz coffee in my system all night."

"But you need your rest-"

"I'll just take a nap when the kids take a nap." Marisol shrugged.

"But that's not enough-"

"I only work Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. So I'm good. Now go take your bath before it gets cold."

Gabriella nodded as Marisol left. She was about to get into the tub and then her cell phone started ringing. Gabriella rushed towards the counter and saw Troy's smiling face on the screen.

"Troy!" She squealed

"_Hey baby."_

"I miss you." Gabriella said with a smile.

"_I miss you too. God, so much El."_

"How's training?"

"_Gruesome, but I'll be fine. How are you?"_

"Not good, Morning sickness bites." Gabriella said with a sigh "And I still can't get over how BIG those pre-natal vitamins are!"

"_I'm glad I'm a guy."_

"Yea, yea I've heard that before." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"_So, what are you doing?" Troy asked._

"Well I was about to take a bath, but I'm glad you called. Marisol is here taking care of the kids downstairs. What about you?"

"_Just chilling in my hotel room." Troy said "My back sort of hurts so I have a heat pack on it."_

"Awww, my poor baby." Gabriella said as she pouted. "I wish I can just go over there and make you feel better."

"_Wish harder."_ Troy chuckled _"So, Marisol called me. She said you were pretty upset."_

Gabriella sighed "I don't know how I'm going to do this. I'm pregnant, I have to take care of two kids, one is still breast feeding, my boobs feel like they are going to fall off. Marisol really shouldn't be taking care of the kids, she needs her rest."

"_Maybe you can stay with my parents for a few months. My Mom would love it if you guys came over."_

"I wouldn't want to be a burden-"

"_You won't be."_

"If I really need it, then I'll go, okay?"

"_Fine."_ She heard Troy huff _"I love you baby, I'll call later. Tell the girls I love them. I really have to go.'_

"Okay babe, love you too! Bye!"

"_Bye."_

Gabriella pushed the 'end' button and sighed. She wished she could be there with him. She sighed and slipped into the lukewarm bathwater easing her stress away.

IT HAD BEEN two months, God she missed him. His laugh, his ultramarine eyes, his hugs and kisses, the way he smiled when she entered the room. Thing was, he didn't call her last night. His phone was off, and he was supposed to go on video chat that night also, Kylie was so disappointed when her Father didn't show up on the screen. Gabriella had to watch The Little Mermaid three times with her daughter to calm her down. The children were with their Grandmother shopping for summer clothes. Gabriella couldn't thank her Mother enough. She sighed as she flipped the channels on the television.

"_Troy Bolton was seen last night-"_

Gabriella flipped back.

"_-With a woman. And it wasn't his wife Gabriella Montez, coming up next on E! News."_

Gabriella's eyes widened. Troy was with a woman? Was that why he didn't call last night? That's why he disappointed their little girl?

"_And we're back, Troy Bolton was seen last night walking out of Wilson's Pub, with a couple of teammates at around 12: 15 midnight. He also walked out with a woman, 5'3 brown hair, and bluish green eyes. As you can see in the video he's holding her hand and she also leaves the pub with him in his cab."_

Gabriella paused the T.V. and looked at the woman. She was pretty, brown hair, a nose shaped to perfection. She smiled as he held her hand with her perfectly aligned white teeth. Gabriella couldn't believe it. Troy Bolton, her husband had cheated on her. She felt sick to her stomach, she felt dizzy, a dreadful headache coming upon her. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Lucille's number.

"Lucille, it's Gabs." Gabriella choked out.

"_Sweetie, what happened?"_

"Is there any way I can…stay with you guys for a few days?" Tears were coming down her eyes now.

"_What happened? Are you okay? Did Troy do something?"_

"You're probably going to hate me when I tell you this…but…I think Troy cheated on me."

"_Wha-What? How?"_

Gabriella ran to the tv rewinded it and let Lucille listen to the news. It hurt Gabriella to hear the news again, she found out another detail that she had missed when she paused the show to examine the girl. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped out, torn to shreds, and then stepped on. Her legs felt heavy, it was hard to breathe. On the screen, the woman had kissed Troy.

"_Gabriella, oh my God. Sweetie, you and the kids come down and stay for how long you want too."_

"She kissed him…Oh God she kissed him."

"_Should I call Troy?"_

"I…I don't know. I-I gotta go pack." Gabriella hung up and sobbed.

Why would he do this to her? She walked upstairs as she tried to contain her sobs. She got out her suitcase and just began dumping clothes into her suitcase. She didn't care if they were maternity or not, if they matched or not. She put them in anyway. She had filled three of her suitcases and she sat them near the stairs. She walked slowly to Kylie's room and again did the same as she did before. When she started packing for Desiree it was a lot harder, all of the bottles, toys, little baby clothes that she had to put in boxes and suitcases. Once she was done it was 7:00 PM. Gabriella booked tickets for the next flight to New Mexico, which was at 11: 45 PM. It would take 5 hours to get there and 45 minutes to get to the house. Gabriella started putting their suitcases in the trunk and Maria's car pulled up.

"Gabriella?" Maria called out from the window "What are you doing?"

"We're leaving, the kids and I." Gabriella said with her tear stained face.

"Oh sweetie," Maria turned off the car and got out "What happened."

"H-He cheated on me." Gabriella whispered.

"What..? He wouldn't have-"

"He did. The kids and I are leaving, we're…we're moving back to New Mexico-"

"No you're not moving." Maria walked back to her car to get Desiree.

"Mommy!" Kylie called out as she ran towards her Mother "We're moving?"

"Yea sweetie, we are."

"What about Daddy?"

"He's not coming with us."

"Is he going to meet us there?" Kylie asked.

"No, he's not moving in with us. Sweetie listen, your Daddy…he's just not coming okay? We're going to move in with Nonna Lucille and Boppa Jack until we get this all sorted out-"

"No!" Kylie yelled

"No?"

"No, I want Daddy to come with us. Please Mommy, don't leave him. He loves us."

"No he doesn't!" Gabriella shot back as she gripped Kylie's shoulders"Troy doesn't love me anymore, he loves someone else. There I said it. Your Father cheated on me-"

"That's enough Gabriella!" Maria yelled as Desiree cried.

"Bring them in the house Mom." Gabriella sighed as she walked in.

Gabriella walked upstairs into her room and pulled out a pack of cigarette's she walked out into the balcony and sighed. What was she doing? She could kill her baby with one puff of that cancer stick. She looked at her wedding ring. Should she throw it out into nowhere like an angry wife? She decided to keep it on, moving was one thing but she couldn't throw that wedding ring…something told her not too. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"_I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. How do you feel now?" _He laughed.

"Dad, please don't." Gabriella closed her eyes in anger.

"_You're just going to end up like your slut Mother."_

"My Mother isn't a slut, she did well for herself, especially when she left you. You were the one sitting on your lazy no GED unemployed ass. "

"_I knew Troy would leave you. You're ugly and fat, you're pregnant. You wouldn't think he would leave 6 months without screwing at least one girl did you?"_

Gabriella hung up. That was too much. She had to leave. Damn her Father for being such an ass.

_THE NIGHT BEFORE_

"_So, you know what I want you to do right?" He asked through the phone._

"_Flirt with him, tell him I don't have a ride and that my little brother is sick and I had to leave early, then get in his cab and when the moment is right, kiss him."_

"_That's a good girl."_

"_You better pay me Carlos."_

"_Don't worry Amy, I will." She giggled._

"_Alright, bye babe."_

"_See you later."_

_Amy hung up the phone and put her Barista outfit on. She walked up to the sandy haired guy and smirked._

"_Hey." She said seductively._

"_Um…hi?" He said nervously._

"_Here are your drinks." She said with a smile._

"_Um thanks." He smiled back._

"_So what brings you to Seattle?" She asked._

"_Basketball Game." He said _

"_Lakers vs Seattle Storm. You enjoy it?"_

"_Actually…I played it."_

"_Really?" She asked with fake interest "You don't look like you're from here. So you must be a Laker." _

"_That I am." Troy smiled "I'm Troy Bolton."_

"_Amy Whitfield." She shook his hand. Her phone rang._

"_I'm sorry, let me take this." Amy said with a smile "Hello…oh…oh my gosh…well my shift ends in three minutes but the doesn't come this late so I don't have a ride…Candi's not here so I can't get a ride from her…why would I ask a stranger…okay I'll just walk…I'll try to make it…okay bye." She hung up "I'm sorry, my brother is having an asthma attack and the babysitter doesn't know what to do, they can't find his inhaler and I don't have a ride..oh my God." She put her head in her hands._

"_Um…you can ride with me. I can get a cab." Troy said with a smile_

_This was going better than Amy thought._

"_Thank you! Thank you so much!" Amy sqeualled as she took off her apron._

"_Stay close to me when we walk out, they'll be paparazzi everywhere. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or something." He grabbed her hand as they walked out of the building surrounded by paparazzi._

_Troy hailed a cab and got in the cab with Amy, he wanted to make sure she got home safely, besides he had to get to his Hotel._

"_Wow, look at all those people!" Amy exclaimed looking towards the back of the cab._

_Troy looked back there too, sure enough there were a lot of people. All of the sudden he felt two hands cup his cheeks and his lips were on Amy's he pushed himself off of her._

"_Get out." He seethed._

"_What about my brother?"_

"_You can find another ride, get out." He screamed as she turned around and got out of the car._

_Amy dialed Carlo's number as Troy's cab pulled off._

"_Did you do it?" He asked._

"_Yes." She said quietly_

_PRESENT DAY_

"GATE 104 Albuquerque, New Mexico now boarding."

Gabriella sighed as she slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and carried Desiree. She held Kylie's hand as they walked over to the ticket lady. She checked their tickets and let them in the plane. They found their seats and they sat down.

"Mommy, I'm never speaking to you again." Kylie said with tears in her eyes.

Gabriella sighed, it would be hard for her daughter to understand. Gabriella just needed to be away for a while. She didn't want the paparazzi asking her questions. Gabriella sighed as she held Desiree in her arms. She was going to be on the plane for five hours. She was so tired, mentally and physically. She couldn't sleep with a baby in her arms though. She put Desiree in her bassinette, which she wasn't big for yet and Gabriella fell asleep. What Kylie said had hurt her, she felt like crying almost. She felt so broken, so weak. All she wanted to do was run into Troy's arms, but she couldn't. Maybe her Father was right, it wasn't going to work out, he wasn't the one for her. As her Father's words sunk deeper and deeper into her brain, she began to believe all the misconceptions she was told.

**Question 1 What can I do to make this story better?**

**Question 2 What would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**Question 3 What do you think about Carlos devising a plan to make it look like Troy "cheated" on Gabriella?**

**Question 4 Do you think Gabriella's overreacting about what happened?**

**Question 5 If Kylie and Gabriella were to fight about something, what would you want them to fight about?**

**Question 6 out of guy name choices which one would you want? Caleb or Ethan? (I'm doing this until we're narrowing it down to one).**

**Questions 7 out of Girl name choices which one would you want? Faith or Isabella?**

**Love you guys! **


	28. Rebuilding

"YOU want me to do what again?" The young man asked.

"_Play nice, be her best friend, pretend to fall in Love with her and when she falls in love with you…ruin her." _ Carlos said simply.

"And how much will you pay me?"

"_Twenty- Five grand."_

"It's a deal." The young man smiled.

"GABRIELLA, it's so nice to see you again!" Lucille said with a smile as she hugged the young girl.

Gabriella smiled as she hugged her Mother-in-law "Nice to see you too Lucille."

"Hey Gabriella." Jack gave her a hug also "This is Mark, he's our pool guy, but he also does chores around the house. He'll help you with your bags."

"Hey."

Mark was tall and tan. He had dark brown curly hair and green eyes. He smiled at Gabriella and she gave a sad smile as they walked towards their luggage.

"So, you used to live here?" Mark asked.

"Yea, I moved here during Junior year." Gabriella stated softly.

"I went to college here."

"Did you like it?"

"Eh, it was okay." He shrugged "Not much happened there."

"Oh, so what brought you to work with Lucille?"

"Nice job offer, still lived with my parents until I saw that the job was live in at their pool house."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty three, you?"

"Twenty two. How long have you been working here?"

"Six months. Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Well, I'm going to be living here for a while so I just wanted to get to know you better."

"Ah, okay. Well enough questions about me, what about you?"

"Well, both my parents are from Mexican descent. I'm am the youngest of 2. I have an Older sister named Marisol, My birthday is on December 14th and I have two kids."

"Anything else?"

"Went to East High School, got pregnant Senior year, gave the baby up for adoption, 5 years later I got my kid back had another baby and married the Father. Last night I found out that my Husband cheated on me so I'm here."

"Wow." Mark said "Look Gabriella, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"You need to get back with Troy."

"But he cheated on me."

"Did you let him explain?"

"Well…no."

"Let him explain." Mark said.

Mark wasn't going to go through with Carlos's plans, not any amount of money would make him want to hurt her. Carlos was jealous of what Troy and Gabriella had, and what he and his wife never had. Mark couldn't hurt such an innocent girl.

"SWEETIE, eat your dinner."

"No."

"Kylie, sweetie you have to eat."

"No."

"No…what?"

"Noooo!"

"What is with you today?"

"What's with me? I want Daddy back!"

"Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are going to be…separated for a while."

Kylie's eyes watered "If you guys get divorced I'm staying with Daddy. This is all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"Listen." Gabriella seethed "You will not talk to me in that tone missy, you better cut it out before I give you a spanking!"

Gabriella thought she'd never spank her kids, but it seemed like the right thing to do now. She was fed up with Kylie's behavior, and a simple time out just wouldn't do.

"Why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead!"

"At least the rabbit would be way better behaved than you!"

"And you'll like it because it'll be smarter than me too!"

"And respectful!"

"And you'll like it because it's stinky like you!" Kylie ran upstairs and closed the door.

"GO TO YOUR ROOOOM!"

Kylie opened the door again "I'M ALL READY IN MY ROOM!" the door slammed.

Gabriella sighed and Lucille sat down next to her "I'm breaking my family apart…aren't I?"

"No, sweetie you aren't. You're just trying to be a parent, and families have their quarrels sometimes."

"I wouldn't be able to do this on my own, how would my kids turn out?"

"Gabriella, just give it some time. Think about it before you two separate, alright?"

'I will."

Lucille smiled "So you guys are having another baby?"

"Yeah, another sporadic gift from God." Gabriella giggled.

"Last one?"

"We want a family of four, but we'll see."

"How far along are you?"

"3 months."

"3 months? You're a little big for three months, I think you're going to get that family of four…or five."

"I know! I feel huge! When I was pregnant with Kylie, I wasn't this big." I laughed "I remember when I was 9 months, I said 'Oh I want to do this naturally, but five minutes into contractions I was screaming for medication, a spinal tap, something!"

"You wanted medication?"

"Well I was different back then, I was giving my baby up to someone. I mean, I cared. But I was seventeen, I was tiny, I was afraid."

"When I had Troy, the epidural didn't take."

"No way."

"He was eleven pounds, and he nearly killed me. " Lucille laughed

"What If our baby is eleven pounds, what if it's just big and I would have to…Oh God."

"There's a chance you may have multiples."

_A few days ago_

"HEY baby." Amy purred as she walked in her lover's apartment.

"Hey Amy, good job."Carlos said as he kissed his twenty three year old girlfriend

"I didn't graduate from Juliard for nothing." She boasted."Now where's my payment?" She asked with a pouted lip.

"Well…about that." Carlos said nervously.

"You don't have it." Her smile dropped and she let go of him.

"There are other ways I can-"

"No, Carlos. I'm sick of you! First you hire a man to take care of your daughter, God knows what he did with her, then you somehow convince me to ruin their marriage by kissing Troy, then you hire some guy to ruin her? What kind of Father are you?"

"Come on baby, you don't mean it-"

"I do! You're sick! You're a 43 year old man with a twenty three. year old! I'm leaving! I'm going to help Gabriella and Troy get back together!"

Anger coursed through Carlos's veins. Amy knew she was going to get it, but it was a price she would have to pay.

"No you won't." He grabbed her forearms and kneed her in the stomach.

She gagged "You can't stop me."Carlos slapped her.

"Yes I can, watch me." He punched her nose, her eye, she tried to fight, she really did. Carlos was too strong for her.

"Carlos, stop!" She screamed "You're a jackass!"

That's what threw him over the edge, he picked her up and brought her into his bedroom.

"No! Carlos don't!" she begged.

He just laughed evilly and shut the door.

GABRIELLA sighed as she laid down in her bed. She was so tired. Her phone rang and she saw it was Troy. Mark's words echoed through her head _Let him explain_ there was so much desperation in his voice.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said quietly.

"_Oh my God, Gabriella I'm so sorry about what happened. Please let me explain."_

"I-I'm listening."

"_The team and I were celebrating our win at a pub, this waitress named Amy came up to me, we started talking and then she got a phonecall that her brother was having an asthma attack. She didn't have a ride so I let hop in my cab, then I'm looking at all the people outside my cab and next thing I know she kisses me!"_

"Tell me why I'm supposed to believe your lies." Gabriella said

"_Baby, I'm telling you the truth."_

"Don't you baby me-"

"_Look outside."_

"What?"

"_Look outside."_

"And why should I?"

"_Just. ."_

Gabriella walked out onto the balcony and saw Troy standing there with the phone still in his hand. God she had missed him, no, she had _craved_ him. She turned off her phone and ran into his arms. He hugged her with all of his might, she breathed in his scent and sighed.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you Troy." Gabriella said with a sniff.

"Baby shh it's okay." He ran his thumbs across her bottom lip.

She stared longingly into his eyes and he kissed her lips. Such adulation, love, lust, sorrow, pain, forgiveness all wrapped in one to make a euphoric blanket of passion spread upon the two.

"I love you, so much." Troy brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too." Gabriella said "But I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"No, you don't understand. I love you so much I would die for you. If someone told me to hurt myself or die to save your life I would do it."

"Oh my God." Gabriella breathed "No ones ever said that to me before."

"It's time someone has." Troy whispered "C'mon, it's getting cold out here. Let's go in."

Troy and Gabriella walked into the bedroom. He lifted the covers and helped her into bed. He changed his clothes in the duffle bag he brought and got in with her.

"Babe, are we okay?"

"I don't know, we're together but…I just need some time to think" Gabriella said.

"That's nice to know." He kissed her lips.

"Troy I love you so so so much...I…I'm just confused now." Gabriella said.

"3 months now eh?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"Yea, I'm getting so big, do you think we may be having multiples?"

"Multiple's?" He asked in confusion "I've never thought about that."

"How would you feel if we were?"

"I'd still be happy, that would be awesome."

"That would be horrible for me, I'd be in bed hurting all over, too much kicking. And I'd have to take care of Desi and Kylie too. Oh my Lord."

Troy chuckled "If we do have multiple's, promise me you'd stay here until they're born."

"I can't keep any promised." Gabriella sighed "When are you leaving."

"In a week." He said as he played with her wedding band. "Coach said 'Go get your woman back!' "

"Ah, Coach. Gotta love him."

"Speaking of Coach. I got you this." Troy said as he handed her a coach purse.

"Oh my God! Troy thank you."

"Look inside."

Inside were three Laker jersies, one was a onesie, another one was small for Kylie and the other one was a size big enough to fit Gabriella. On the back, it said 'BOLTON'S GIRLS'.

"This is too cute!" Gabriella laughed "We are so wearing these."

"Glad to know, those cost a pretty penny."

Gabriella yawned "Wait…are you trying to buy back my love?"

"No-"

"It seems like you are."

"I'm not."

"Troy, just give me time to think. Sleep on the couch."

Troy sighed "Night." Troy kissed her lips once more.

Gabriella closed her eyes and all of the sudden they heard Desiree crying.

"I'll get her." Troy groaned as he got a pillow and a blanket.

Troy walked into the guest room and picked Desiree up from her travel crib.

"Hey, what's with all the tears sweetheart?" Troy asked "Shh, Daddy's here."

Desiree continued to wail "C'mon baby girl, don't make me sing." Desiree's sobs increased "Okay, _Okay…here I go."_

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now_

Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too

"Daddy?" Troy heard a small voice at the doorway.

"I'm here." Troy said as Kylie ran to hug her Father's leg.

"I missed you." Kylie said with tears in her eyes "Mommy was going to make us move."

"How about you sit on my lap pretty girl." Kylie nodded and Troy began to sing.

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

"Eavesdropping again I see." Troy looked at Gabriella who was at the doorway.

"I was just watching." Gabriella put her hands up in defense.

"Daddy keep going!" Kylie asked.

_And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Kylie yawned and Gabriella walked into the guest room.

"Kylie, c'mon let me tuck you in."

Kylie ignored her Mother and walked past her.

Gabriella sighed "She's still mad at me."

"About what?"

"Leaving without you."

"Y-you were going to leave?"

"I was, I was going to rent out an apartment after I had the baby. But it doesn't matter now, I'm not leaving."

Troy nodded and placed Desiree in the travel crib. Gabriella walked away into the master bedroom. She wanted to let Troy in, she really did. But she needed more proof.

AMY pondered if leaving was a good thing, would Carlos find her like he did last time she tried? She felt horrible for what she did, she hoped Troy and Gabriella were working things out. Amy sighed as the plane landed. Hopefully she wasn't too late.

**I'm sorry, I was lazy :(. I wanted to get it out faster but…laziness :p. Alriiiight Quiz time!**

**Question 1 Poor Amy :(. Do you think she's doing the right thing?**

**Question 2 Gabriella and Kylie's fight (yesserie I got it from Lilo n' Stitch) like it? Hate it?**

**Question 3 Do you want Troy and Gabriella to have multiple's? If so, how many?**

**Love you guys! Hope you are having a wonderful summer vacation!**


	29. Truth

"ALRIGHT, this will be a bit cold." The doctor said as she squirted the gel on Gabriella's stomach.

She moved the ultrasound around her stomach "That's your heartbeat…and that's the baby's heartbeat? That's weird."

"I-Is something wrong?"

"Hold on." The doctor said as she moved the ultrasound.

What appeared on the screen shocked everyone "I-Is that w-what I think it is?" Troy asked.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Bolton, you guys are having twins! Would you like to know the genders?"

"Oh my God!" Gabriella shrieked.

"Do you want to know what they are?" Troy asked.

"Yea, do you?"

"Yea."

"Alright, you guys ready?"

"Yes." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"They're both boys-oh my gosh they're already fighting look!" The ultrasound showed one of the boys hit the other and the other one kick the other "They're going to be a handful! Well, your regular doctor will see you two in about a month." The doctor wiped the gel off of her stomach.

Gabriella smiled and got down from the chair. She grabbed Troy's hand as they walked out of the hospital.

"I can't believe it, we're having twins!" Gabriella squealed

"I know, I can't believe it either, I mean, wow this is surprising."

"I love you."

"I love you too babe, and I can't wait until our little guy's are born."

"MOM guess what?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Mom, Mom!" Troy started running.

"Babe, I'm kinda pregnant here, I can't run."

"Sorry." He kissed her cheek and they walked into the kitchen together.

"So how was the appointment?" Lucille asked.

"Well, Gabriella's pregnant with twin boys!"

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Lucille said as she hugged both of them "2 new grandchildren! Oh, I need to tell Jack!"

"I am so hungry!" Gabriella stretched "When are we going to tell Kylie?"

"How about now?" Troy asked

"Alright, I hope she takes this well." Gabriella smiled as she held Troy's hand.

When the happy couple approached the sunroom, Kylie was sitting in a chair with her baby sister in her high chair playing tea party. The two of them smiled and walked towards the two siblings. Desiree was getting bigger with each passing day. Her blonde hair was getting longer and curlier and she was crawling everywhere! It just amazed the two young parents how their children were growing up so fast.

"Kylie, we have to talk to you."

Kylie guiltily looked down as she picked with her navy blue Ralph Lauren dress "I didn't mean to take the cookie, Nonna wasn't looking and I was so hungry and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You stole a cookie?"

"Oops." Kylie charmed her way out of a lecture with one of her Father's best award winning smiles "You don't mind, do you Daddy? It was such a long time ago, and I said I was sorry." She even batted her eyelashes for full effect which made Gabriella roll her eyes.

"Just don't do it again." Troy was putty in her hands.

"So what do you guys want to tell me?" Kylie asked while pouring tea in a cup.

"Well, sweetie. You are going to be a big sister again!" Gabriella smiled.

Kylie's eyes widened "Seriously?"

"Yea, Mommy is having twin boys!"

"I get twin brothers? Desi, we get two baby brothers!" Kylie squealed "When are they coming?"

"December, we don't know the date yet honey." Gabriella sighed as she ran her fingers through Kylie's hair.

"When are we going back home?" Kylie asked

"This Saturday."

"Okay, Nonna is making lunch. I don't know what she's making, but it smells good. Can we go eat now?"

"Of course." Troy chuckled and picked up Desiree.

"I PERSONALLY like Caleb Alexander Bolton." Gabriella said as she rubbed her stomach.

The two were currently relaxing on the bed. The television was on quietly, for it was naptime for their two little angels and they wouldn't want to disturb them.

"I like Ethan. What about a middle name?"

"Well, my Grandfather's name was Montoya. So how about Ethan Montoya Bolton?"

"Perfect, so Caleb has my Grandfather's name and Ethan has your Grandfather's name."

"You know what I want to do?"

"What?"

"I want to own a dress shop." Gabriella said dreamily "And I will have beautiful dresses for everyone to buy and feel like a princess."

"Really? Why not just a regular clothing company?"

"That could work, I'll have my own clothing company, but I'll work at the dress shop too."

"Babe that's too much-"

"And My Mom, sister and I could work there. And Kylie could try on stuff, and we would have runway shows and-"

"What do you want to do? Have a clothing company or a dress shop, and how come you've never told me this before?"

"I want to have a clothing company, and I don't know why I've never told you this…I guess it was just in the back of my mind."

Troy nodded "Gabi, baby?"

"Yea?"

"I'm reaaallly sorry about what-"

"I know you are." Gabriella smiled "And I forgive you, I still love you."

"I love you too babe." He kissed her lips "Gosh pregnancy looks painful." He looked at her stomach "Can I give you a massage or something?"

"Really? Sure, I would love one, my back has been killing me!"

"So what would you name the clothing company?" Troy asked as he massaged her back.

"SoCal. It would stand for So Californian. But I would work at the store, that would be fun." Gabriella sighed "So when do you leave?"

"Saturday, the same day you leave."

"Sharpay wants to take the girls on a girly day tomorrow. "

"You didn't want to go?"

"No, I've been feeling a bit crappy lately." I giggled.

"Morning Sickness?"

"Mmmhhmm, It's supposed to end soon but until then…"

"ALRIGHT, so you have your swimsuit, the money I gave you, and your sunscreen?"

"It's in my bag Mommy." Kylie smiled

Sharpay adjusted Desiree on her hip "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Bye girls, love you." I said as I kissed their heads.

"Love you too Mommy." Kylie gave her mother a hug as they left.

Gabriella stretched and walked into the Kitchen to help Lucille with lunch.

"So, not to sound rude or anything, but when are you guys leaving?"

"This Saturday." I said as I chopped a cucumber

"I'm surprised the paparazzi hasn't messed with you guys yet."

"Well, I've haven't been watching E! News lately, so maybe they said something about Troy leaving Seattle to come here. But we've haven't been out. Maybe they'll recognize the kids."

"When is his next game?"

"Um, this Saturday. It's a home game, so we'll all be going. He got us all Jersey's."

"Aw that would be cute, take pictures for me, unless the paparazzi gets them first."

AMY looked at the gorgeous blue and white house. Would a happy family be inside? Or would the couple be bickering? She hoped they weren't fighting. Should she go in there? The paparazzi had been snapping photos of her and crazily talking about them on E! News. There was a special today about their kids, who were seen with another woman. They said that she was also Troy's alleged mistress along with Amy. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She knocked on the door and sighed.

"SO MY FATHER put you up to this?" Gabriella asked.

After Amy had came in the house, she told them her story. About how she met Carlos, how he manipulated her into doing things such as buying drugs for him and tearing apart Troy and Gabriella's relationship, just by the inflictions from his hands.

"Yes." She said quietly "He did."

"How can I believe you?" Gabriella asked.

"Call him." Troy said

Amy sighed and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Carlos's number and put it on speaker phone.

"_AMY! Where are you? I hope you didn't tell Gabriella about my plan!"_

"Actually, I did."

"_YOU LITTLE BITCH! When you come home you are so dead! I will beat you so hard you won't see tomorrow!"_

"Carlos-"

"_Did you tell her everything?"_

"Yes, I told her about everything. I told her that you hired a man to do kidnap her, that you hired me to try to break them up, and I told her that you tried to pay Mark to ruin her. But it never happened."

"_HE NEVER WENT THROUGH WITH WHAT I SAID? Shit!"_

"Dad?" Gabriella asked. She couldn't call him Dad anymore. It was too sickening.

"Gabriella, sweetie I-"

"I fucking hate you. Go to Hell." Gabriella seethed as she hung up Amy's phone "I'm sorry Amy." Gabriella said as she hugged the young girl. Amy's sunglasses fell off which revealed not one, but two black eyes.

"Amy, what happened to you? D-Did my Father do this?" Amy looked down and didn't say a word "What else did he do to you? WHAT ELSE?"

"H-H-He…" She started crying in hysterics and Lucille took her into her loving arms.

"Shh, sweetie it's going to be okay. I'll tell you what, you can stay here until you get back on your feet okay?"

Amy just merely nodded "Umm, where's the bathroom?"

"To the left of the entrance." Jack said.

Amy fished in her purse and got out her foundation "I don't want to scare the kids." She gave a small smile and left the room.

"Babe, are you okay?" Troy asked

Gabriella sighed "Get that bastard in jail and I'll be fine."

Troy sighed "How about you take a bubble bath?"

Gabriella nodded and walked upstairs. She hoped she wouldn't stress too much.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Kylie said excitedly as she ran through the front door.

"Shh, Mommy's relaxing-What did you do to yourself?"

Kylie was sporting a spray tan. Troy couldn't believe it, his six year old daughter…and what was that on her ankle? Was that a tattoo? It was a Henna tattoo? He was going to kill Sharpay.

"Do you like it Daddy? I got a spray tan! Desi couldn't get one, she's too little." Thank God.

"Your six-"

"It lasts for a whole week! And that tattoo last for four! See? It's a pretty flower!" Kylie stuck out her Ankle for Troy to see.

"Yea, it's really…pretty." Troy said "But you're too young for all that stuff."

"Auntie Sharpay said I look pretty." Kylie played with one of her braids "She said I could flat iron my hair-"

"I'm not letting you do that until you're seventeen." Troy folded his arms "And no more spray tans for you, this is your last and final time."

"But-"

"Sweetie, you're naturally tan. You don't need all of that stuff."

Kylie sighed and walked into the kitchen, she came back running and hopped into Troy's arms.

"There's another lady here!"

"Yea, she's staying with Nonna and Boppa jack. Would you like to meet her?"

"No!" Kylie hid her face in Troy's neck.

"She's really nice." Troy coaxed.

"She's not your girlfriend is she?" Kylie mumbled "People were talking about you guys, and how she was your girlfriend, and Mommy was leaving forever and-"

"Sweetie, that's not true. Sometimes people make up stories so they can get money. Amy is just a friend."

"So, you and Mommy are okay?"

"Yea sweetie, Mommy and I are okay. We're never leaving each other. "

"Okay." Kylie hopped out of Troy's arms and skipped into the kitchen.

Kylie walked towards the tiny brunette she gave a smile "Hi, my name is Kylie. What's yours?"

"Amy." She gave a warm smile "How old are you?"

"Six, how old are you?"

Amy chuckled "Twenty three. That's a pretty flower."

"Thanks my Auntie Sharpay got it for me. Daddy doesn't like it." Amy giggled "Sometimes, Mommy says that Daddy is a turd in the punchbowl." Kylie whispered. ** (AN: A turd in the punchbowl is a term to describe someone who ruins the fun. )**

Amy laughed "Well I think it's awesome."

"See Daddy? Amy likes it!" Kylie yelled "Did you know, that Nonna has a butterfly garden?"

"Who's Nonna?"

"Nonna is my Grandma Lucille. I call her Nonna cause' she told me too."

Amy laughed again "I would love to see the butterfly garden, can you take me?"

"I'll come too." Troy said protectively.

He was not letting anyone linked to Carlos be alone with his daughter.

**Sorry, no quiz today! This was kind of like a filler chapter. What would guys want to see next? Family fluff? Romance? Drama…Carlos getting shot? Choices Choices lol.**


	30. Love

**Okay, before you chew me out I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm a bitch for not posting earlier! It's just that so much has been going on in my life right now. And I've been transferring schools and my house caught on fire. I also experienced writers block because I was sucked into the wonderful world of Glee this summer. Yes, I've been writing glee fics. Puck and Rachel. So if you see a glee fic coming up at one point in time, don't be alarmed. I will be going back to school on Wednesday (High School whoo hoo), and I won't be able to update like I do usually. Maybe every weekend I will be updating. Again, I'm sorry.**

"SO are you excited about having twins?" Lucille asked Gabriella

"Yea, the morning sickness is awful though." Gabriella said as she sat Desiree on her lap.

"You guys are going to have your hands full, Kylie will be going to school, Desiree will be walking, Troy will be working and you'll still be pregnant."

"But I don't want a Nanny or a babysitter-"

"But you'll need one. Maybe your Mother and I can move in with you guys temporarily when the Doctor puts you on bed rest. How about that?"

"That would be great, but are you sure?"

"Of course, your Mother and I have been talking about this for years. We had to come up with some sort of plan."

"Mommy!" Kylie ran I with a giggle as she held Troy's hand "Guess what?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Mark and Amy are flirting." Kylie giggled.

"Isn't that nice?" Lucille said dreamily "Maybe we'll have another wedding on our hands."

"Don't get too excited Mom." Troy chuckled.= "Gabs? Can I talk to you privately for a sec?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Gabriella smoothed out her dress and walked with Troy outside.

"Would you like to go on a romantic evening with yours truly?"

Gabriella smiled "You're so cheesy, and yes I would love to go out on a date with my husband." Gabriella giggled.

"Well good, cause if you said no I still would've dragged you out there because our reservation is for seven sharp. So I suggest we get ready now." He kissed her cheek.

MARK smiled as the brunette beauty talked animatedly in front of him. Out of their lengthy conversation he found out she was the youngest of four. She had three older overprotective brothers, Aaron, Aiden and Alex and she was adopted. He learned that when she was fourteen she met her birthmother in secret which led to a very bad relationship with her adoptive parents. It was so bad that she was kicked out after getting pregnant just four months before her nineteenth birthday and was forced to live with her birth mother. Amy didn't want to abort the baby and she didn't give it up either. On Christmas day she gave birth to a bouncing baby boy who she named Tyler. He learned that Tyler was of mixed race, his Father was African American and very involved in his sons life. He died in a car accident the day of his sons second birthday. Working as a bartender in a local bar, Amy met Carlos. The story ended there.

Soon enough it was Mark's turn to speak. Amy learned that his parents were super rich and lived in the Hamptons. When he was sixteen he started doing drugs and his parents forced him into a rehabilitation center and supported him one hundred percent. He got clean and worked in a bike store until he went to college. He majored in business and came to work with Lucille and Jack Bolton to gain some cash so he could start his own company.

"Your parents won't help you?"

"I want to do this by myself, well not entirely but you get the idea." Amy nodded "I have a question."

"Yea?"

"Where is Tyler?"

Amy shook and trembled "He wouldn't hurt him…would he?"

Mark cussed silently "YOU LEFT HIM WITH CARLOS?"

"I-I left him with one of my friends who worked at the bar. Hopefully she didn't drop him off with him."

"You didn't call her and tell her 'Hey don't drop him off with Carlos.'?"

"I hurried in a rush…okay? I- I need him back safely." Amy sniffed and started crying.

Mark's face softened and hugged her tightly "Don't worry, we're going to get him back safely."

"Can we go back into the pool house?"

Since there was limited room in the Bolton's house. Amy had to share the poolhouse with Mark. She didn't mind. He was fun to hang out with, a great listener, and he was hot. They walked out of the butterfly garden and into the poolhouse. Mark walked into the kitchen and popped open a bottle of champagne.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Want some?" He asked pouring two glasses.

"Uh..um, sure."

Amy felt like she needed some sort of release. When Mark gave her, her first drink she wanted more…and more, and more and more and more. Eventually they had both drank the whole bottle. Mark smiled into the kiss as Amy snaked her arms around his neck. One thing led to another…and well you get the idea.

"GABRIELLA, baby we're here." Troy tapped her shoulder as she snapped from her thoughts.

"Oh we are-Yay! Italian!"

Troy helped her get out and they walked into the restaurant.

"Table under Bolton." He said as the lady nodded and led them out into the back of the restaurant.

They took their seats and Gabriella and Troy ordered their drinks.

"Are you okay? You seem worried."

Gabriella sighed "It's about my Dad, I hate him. I want the bastard to be put in jail." She muttered silently as she picked with her bread.

"It'll be fine babe-"

"He hasn't been caught yet, so no, everything's not fine."

"Babe, the police are doing whatever they can, it takes time." He grabbed her hand and kissed her ring finger.

She sighed "I know, sorry for putting a damper mood on our date."

"It's okay baby, I understand. Maybe we can all have fun tomorrow."

"HI MOMMY!" Kylie screamed on the merry go round.

"Hi baby." Gabriella waved for the hundredth time as Kylie went around.

They were spending the day at an amusement park as a family. Troy went with Kylie and Gabriella being pregnant and all, couldn't ride any of the rides. She didn't mind, she didn't feel like it. She munched on her soft pretzel and checked on Desiree. Troy was holding her while they were sitting down on one of the chair things on the ride. She was looking at all the pretty colors.

"Mommy that was fun!" Kylie skipped towards her as Gabriella handed her, her juice and the pretzel "Thank you."

"Fun?" Gabriella asked with gritted teeth "This…is fun?"

"Alright guys, we're leaving."

Kylie whined"Why?"

"Mommy isn't feeling good sweetheart." Troy kissed her head "We'll do something together, just you and me. Promise."

GABRIELLA wanted to stay home with Desiree. So Troy decided to spend quality time with his oldest. Troy was teaching her how to play basketball. Kylie had yet to make a shot. She was getting frustrated, but Troy told her that it was okay, and to keep practicing. But Troy had an idea.

"Now, keep dribbling…ah huh that's right now…" Troy picked her up "Shoot!"

Kylie shot the ball and it landed in a familiar swishing noise like it always does.

"That's my girl!" He spun her around.

"We did it Daddy!" Kylie said as she turned around and he lifted her up in the air.

"Bolton's are always number one." He tickled her stomach "Remember that, okay?"

"I will." She smiled "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too princess." He kissed her cheek.

**What will you like to see in the next chapter? I was thinking some Drama!**

**Question 1. Mark and Amy got together! What do you think about it?**

**Question 2 Drama? Romance? Tragedy? What do you want to see?**

**Question 3 What way would you like Carlos dying?**


	31. Anxiety

**Sjgoisjogsog I'm soooo sorry! I've been SUPER busy with school and personal problems with my health. I've been hospitalized too much :p and make up work and now I'm on Summer break so hopefully the chapters will come sooner! I also am losing interest in this and it is VERY likely that I will switch on to Glee. So, be prepared for this very well most likely be the last HSM fic I write. **

XX

"But Mommy I don't _want _to go." Kylie whimpered.

"Sweetie, it's just first grade." Gabriella kissed her forehead "You'll be fine."

"Mommy there is a big difference in Kindergarten and First Grade." Kylie folded her arms.

Gabriella giggled as she put her daughters headband on her head "Let me see how you look missy."

Kylie stood up from her chair. She had on a light pink polo which was tucked into her hot pink skirt. She wore a jean jacket over it and wore brown cowgirl boots.

"You have everything you need in your backpack baby girl." Gabriella grabbed her hand and walked downstairs into the kitchen "You ready for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." She said shyly.

"Yes you are, you're just nervous." Gabriella tickled her daughters stomach.

"There's my little first grader." Troy smiled while flipping a pancake.

"Hi Daddy." Kylie smiled.

"I'm making chocolate chip pancakes." Troy smiled "Are you ready for-"

"No, I don't want to go to school. I want to stay with Nonna and Boppa and Mommy."

"Sorry kiddo. Everyone has to go to school."

Kylie grumbled "Fine." She sat down in the kitchen chair "Do you have to go back to California Daddy?"

"Yes, I have too. It's my job." He turned off the stove and walked towards Kylie "Have a fantastic first day baby girl." He kissed her head "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." She sniffed "Please don't leave."

"I have to, princess. It's my job. Remember, Bolton's are always number one." He gave her one last hug and kiss and moved on to Gabriella.

"Bye Babe. Play well, okay?"

"You know I will." He smiled and pecked her lips "Bye Desi, be good, okay?" Desiree gurgled as he kissed her forehead "Bye guys!" And with that Troy left the house.

"HI I'M LEA Fortiz. Kylie's first grade teacher."

"Hi I'm Gabriella Bolton. Nice to meet you."

"So this must be Kylie, huh?" Ms. Fortiz stopped down at her level "You ready for first grade?"

"No."

"There's nothing to be scared about. Everything's gonna be just fine. You want to come in the classroom? You can meet all the kids. Everyone is first grade is new here except for some of the kids who were in Kindergarten."

"Okay. I'll go. Bye Mommy!"

"You sure? I mean you're fine? You don't want me to stay?"

"No Mommy, I'm fine." She smiled "Bye!"

"Bye sweetie, have a good day okay?"

"I will." She rolled her eyes and stepped into the big classroom.

Kylie looked around. Just a bunch of kids. She should be fine, she _will _be fine. She's a Bolton. She noticed that most of the kids were separate, in small groups. There was one group of kids who were reading, Kylie loved to read. She looked to the left and saw a group of kids who were jumping off high things like the table, for example. No, that group definitely wasn't for her. Then she saw them, another group of kids, four girls, one blonde, a red head, and two brunettes. They were talking and reading Cheerleader magazines. They looked cool, popular even. This was the group Kylie desperately wanted to belong to.

With extreme confidence Kylie walked up to the relatively small group. She gave her best smile and tapped on the Blonde's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked while narrowing her eyes "Why are you tapping _me_?"

_Psh, like you are of high importance, let me talk to the red head. She looks nicer and smarter than you_ Kylie thought bitterly.

"I was wondering if I could join you guys." She showed off her pearly whites.

"I'm sorry, but this is an exclusive club."

"How exclusive?"

"Oh God, she must be a newbie. " The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Kandee, be nice." The red head rolled her eyes and smiled at Kylie "Hi, I'm Katerina, This is the 'K' club."

"The 'K' club?"

"Yea, for everyone whose name starts with K." The red head smiled.

"My name starts with a K! My name is Kylie!"

"She fits the critique, Kandee." Katerina smiled

Kandee frowned "We already have two brunette's. Guess she can't join us-"

"Kandee, I say she's in the group. C'mon Kylie, let me introduce you to everyone, this is Krystal and this is Kaylee."

"Hi." The two brunette's said together as Kylie waved back.

"Of course I'm Katerina and that's Kandee." She shrugged "We just were reading a few cheerleading magazines. Want one?"

"I'm not a cheerleader."

The four girls gasped.

"You're kidding." Kandee gaped.

"We cheer for the Wildcats Junior Cheer Team at East High."

"Alright boys and girls! Enough play time! It's time to get into your seats!"

"SO HOW WAS school?" Gabriella asked as they drove back home to their new house in New Mexico that they had bought.

"It was fun! I made three new friends!"

"Oh, what are their names?"

"Kandee, Katerina, Kaylee and Krystal."

"Oh really? Did you guys have fun?"

"Mmmhmm! We played and talked about cheering. I wanna cheer Mommy."

"We'll have to sign you up then." Gabriella sighed "Do you have any homework?"

"No, we didn't do anything today." Kylie kicked her boots and sighed.

Gabriella's phone rang and she sighed. "Hello?"

"_Gabi! Hey baby, just got off my flight."_

"Kylie, its Daddy! Say hi!" Gabriella switched it to speaker phone.

"Hi!" Kylie said cheerfully playing with some peacock feathers in the back car.

Troy smiled _"Hey kiddo. How was your first day?"_

"Good!" Kylie replied "I made lots of friends!"

"_That's great honey! So do you like your school?"_

"So far, yeah."

Gabriella switched it back "So what have you been up too?"

"_Eating a bagel. I'm at the house now, it's so…clean. Hey, so the police said they are really close to getting your Dad."_

"Really? That's great!"

"_Yeah and- Ugh!" _

Gabriella's eyes widened "Troy?...Troy?"

She heard some rustling in the background and more grunts, they weren't Troy's, they were her Dads. The phone clicked off, and Gabriella pulled over.

"Mommy? Whats happening to Daddy?"

"Daddy's in trouble. Call Nonna and Boppa for me okay?" Gabriella gave the phone to Kylie and started driving another direction.

She was going to save Troy, even if it risked her life.

**Again I am EXTREMELY sorry!**

**ANYWAY**

**1) How'd you like this chapter?**

**2) What do you think is happening to Troy? Who do you think it is?**

**3) How would you like Carlos to die (I know I asked this just want to know)?**


	32. Finale

**AN: OH MY GOD1 Hi guys…I'm back. I'm SUPER SORRY omygod, I started this story in 2009…its 2012 ishgiehgiehigh sorry! I would like to apologize for a few things.**

**Number one, my absence, I'm really sick you guys. Like **_**really **_**sick, like…the sick that take a WHILE to get it away in a sense? Yeah.**

**Number two, I lost interest, I lost interest in High School Musical and I've been writing other things that I may post on here so…yeah. I am thinking about writing one more HSM fic but I dunno, what happens, happens.**

**Number three, Writers Block, didn't know what to write but it will be written like now ahaa.**

**Number four, MY WRITING STYLE, omg this is SO bad ahaa. My writing style is SO much different than back in eighth grade I'm sixteen years old now, it changed.**

**So on with le story. And….I'm sowwy.**

Even though she vowed not to do this again, she couldn't stop. Being a stay at home Mother didn't really have its perks, and the fact that the NBA was on lockout, money wasn't really coming in like it used to and that stressed Gabriella more than ever. Of course Troy was still training, so they really had to manage their money very carefully.

Kylie was now cheering competitively, and Desiree was walking around and talking with her one year old self. The twins were about six months old? Or was it four? She couldn't remember for some strange reason. Gabriella also was starting her own business, a clothing line for kids, that were fashionable and affordable, that was the thing that really stressed her out.

"Hey baby." Troy stepped out onto the patio "Gabriella…you said you wouldn't do this anymore."

"Its not _killing _anybody!" Gabriella said, turning around in her apron full of splattered paint.

Troy chuckled "I know you like to do this for…artistic expression but you're making a mess of the backyard. What if birds start pecking at the grass and they die?"

"Its non-toxic paint, I swear! And besides, I put plastic down." Gabriella smiled "It's for the store, for the boys section. Please?"

Troy sighed "Fine, but I wanna do it."

Gabriella handed him a dart "If you miss, I will kill you."

"Shut up, I have good aim." Troy threw the dart with the balloon full of paint and it splattered onto the canvas "What did I say?" He gave her a smile.

"But your arm-"

"Is fine." He reassured her "Physical Therapy is the shit."

When Gabriella arrived at the house around seven months ago, her husband was gripping his shot arm in an ambulance, her father dead on the ground a white sheet covering his body. The police had already arrived before her and they confirmed that it was self defense, Troy felt terrible, he didn't mean to kill him, but they later found out he died from an aneurism.

Gabriella laughed and gave him a quick peck "Any news yet?"

"No." Troy said, his voice laced with defeat "But since practice is over, and there's a lockout I can spend some time with you." He nuzzled his face into her neck, his stubble tickling her skin.

"Baby no, not yet I still don't feel very well."

It had been a week since Gabriella started birth control, she decided that she didn't want any more kids right now. Four was enough, and none of her four were planned either.

"You okay?" His voice was etched with concern.

"I'm fine my body just isn't in the mood for… vigorous activity."

Troy laughed and kissed her forehead "You're cute."

"You're sexy."

"You're sexier." He retorted, slapping her ass "I'm gonna pick up Kylie from cheer okay?"

Gabriella nodded walking back into the house "Okay, the twins are down for a nap, but can you take Desi? I need to shower."

"Alright, I'm bringing home Thai that okay?"

Gabriella smiled throwing her apron into the kids arts and crafts closet "Sure, I'll get my usual."

"Mama." Desiree smiled at her mother, lifting her arms so she could be picked up.

"Hey baby." Gabriella lifted her young daughter with ease and kissed her chubby cheek "What's up?"

"Ky Ky." Ky Ky was Desiree's nick name for Kylie.

"You're going with Daddy to pick her up." Gabriella passed Desiree onto Troy and she walked towards the exit of the kitchen "I'll see you two in a bit. I love you!" She blew kisses to each of them.

"Love you too!" Troy called back leaving the house with Desiree in his arms.

"SHIT!" GABRIELLA CURSED silently to herself sticking her hurt thumb into her mouth, this had been about the seventh time she had pricked it.

"Babe?" A tired Troy walked into Gabriella's office/sowing/craft room. He didn't really know what it was at this point. There was everything, in there. "Please don't tell me you're working-"

"I'm working." She said quietly, working on the skirt she was making.

"Gabi." He sighed wrapping his arms around her.

"Troy." She wriggled out of his hold, trying to sew the skirt.

"You can't overwork yourself-"

"I have to because we spent a shitload of money on this and it needs to be perfect. This needs to succeed, if it doesn't, and you're not being able to play, we're gonna be balls deep in debt or whatever-"

"Babe, we're not in debt." He rolled his eyes "We're fine, we're going to be fine. How about you go to bed-"

"Troy, the _store_ is opening in a couple of weeks! I have to get this done!"

"A couple of weeks Gabriella." He sighed stalling her movements "I don't want you to get stressed. Now, how about you come to bed and get some sleep okay?"

Gabriella sighed and put the stuff down "Fine." She walked out of the room with him, shutting the light off before getting in bed.

"Baby, I know you're a perfectionist." He smoothed her hair "But you've been working all day, you have to keep your health in mind too you know."

"I know." She sighed "I just…I just need to work. Keep my mind busy, y'know? I can't stay at home all day with the kids, but I don't want a Nanny either."

"Brie, come on a nanny…a nanny is ideal. We'll get the best one we can find, we can get a background check and everything. Okay?" Troy turned on the TV, they probably weren't going to go to bed soon, he changed the channel to ESPN, trying to keep up with the whole lockout thing.

"Okay…I'm sorry, I should be worrying about you, the lockout must be really stressful." She kissed his bicep.

"We're a team, we worry about each other." He kissed her nose.

'_-That the lockout is OVER! It's done!'_

"Baby! Did you hear that?" Troy asked sitting up "The lockout's over!"

"It's over! Yes!" Gabriella gave her husband a passionate kiss "Finally-"

Troy's phone vibrated on the nightstand, he picked it up with a grin "Hey, yeah man! So when do we start practice up again?...Tomorrow, at….at seven? Great. Alright man, you too. Bye."

Gabriella giggled "So professional."

Troy rolled his eyes and sat on the bed "I have practice tomorrow at seven am."

"Aw that's a shame." She smirked "I thought we were gonna celebrate, oh well."

"Whoah, wait Gabs, I thought you didn't feel well-"

"Not feeling crummy at all tonight." She smiled "Well Mr. Bolton, let's see how well you score."

"You're so ridiculous." Troy chuckled pecking her lips and placing her on his lap "But you know I love you."

"Mmhm, the feeling's mutual." She returned the kiss "Now half of my stress is gone."

Troy pinned her to the bed "A lot of it's gonna be gone if you stop talking and start fucking."

"Hmm, oh really now?" She smiled "I love you Troy."

"Me too babe, me too."

**AN: Okay I'm done, I know, cliché ending, rushed through chapter. But I just had to finish the story. I'm going to change my pen name, so be on a lookout for that. Also, I might be posting a few Glee stories so yeah :) . Which story lines do you like? Pairings? Hm? My writing style got way better, but uh here's a preview for an upcoming story that you guys might like. FEEDBACK MUCH APPRECIATED. Until then my loves, adieu!**

_Heat surfaced her face pouring out into a light blush, palms perspired with determination, her eyes in a haze. The wind caressed every strand of hair as her feet hit the pavement, knee's grinding with every step, lungs roaring in protest. Wiping the sweat from her brow she came to a stop at the familiar house she grew up in. Grabbing her key, it snuck its way in, she turned the metal knob and the coolness hit her like a wall. Placing her keys in the dish, she panted whilst walking into the kitchen to quench her burning throat._

"_Good morning sweetheart." One of her Father's greeted with a smile laced with love and age "You went for a run I see?"_

"_Morning Daddy. Summer's almost approaching." She panted out as she took a sip of water "I have to be prepared for the beach you know, 'bikini season'."_

_Her father cringed, missing the days when his daughter wore wholesome one pieces with swim shorts. All he could do was nod in understanding; of course his daughter would be preoccupied with her looks like the other young girls in the world. She was a teenager, well, soon to be adult. That thought made him cringe again, it was her senior year, and she was getting more and more serious with that Finn boy. He even had the nerve to ask for his blessing. Hiram thought he was a tool, which he agreed too obviously, everyone even knew that the young man was going to stay in Ohio forever. Hell, he'd be even lucky if he'd got accepted to a state college! But John was a wise man, a great father too, and he set his one and only daughter straight. She declined Finn's proposal (at least that's what he had been told), and even took a break from him as well (it seemed like it, he didn't know if they were actually broken up, they just got…distant). Johnathan Berry gave a reassuring smile to his daughter, which she returned with a look of confusion._

"_Honey…how about Dad and I send you on vacation? Florida perhaps? At our vacation home, with one of your friends of course. You can't go alone."_

_Rachel frowned, there were definitely not any glee club members she was close too, or dare to call her 'friend'. She would invite Kurt, but she didn't want to ruin their summer talking about his boyfriend (especially because she didn't have one anymore. Shh, she hasn't told anyone yet) , and even Mercedes wasn't an option, to be brutally honest she didn't want to upstage her or making her feel bad when she walked on the shore with her bikini on. The opposite sex, she could invite someone of the opposite sex! But whom? Someone her family could trust, but she could still have her fun…the only person who was on her mind made her groan inside but…if she wanted a vacation, a stereotypical teenaged vacation (road trip and everything. It's on her bucket list), then the person to definitely invite popped in her mind like…I don't know, but she knew who she was taking._

"_How about Noah Puckerman Daddy?" She saw her Father's face "Believe me Dad, it'll be our last time together! We grew up together when we were young and went on trips, its only right if we have our last one." _


End file.
